


i don't really talk like this (i know)

by cold_cereal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Chaotic conversations, Explicit Sexual Content, Haikyuu!! Big Bang 2020, Humor, Hung Hinata Shouyou, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, POV Kageyama Tobio, Photo Shoots, Pining, Size Queen Kageyama Tobio, Slow Burn, Top Hinata Shouyou, kags and hinata are so dumb, noya teabags hinata among other important plot points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_cereal/pseuds/cold_cereal
Summary: When Kageyama’s university team has to do a calendar photoshoot for charity, he makes a startling discovery about Hinata that turns his life upside down.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 19
Kudos: 139
Collections: Haikyuu Big Bang 2020





	i don't really talk like this (i know)

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate titles included ‘flash (or from kageyama’s pov: flashed)’, ‘Noya Teabags Hinata Among Other Important Plot Points’, and ‘Kageyama’s No Step Program to Lusting After Your Spiker’s Massive Cock’
> 
> Title is from [this](https://open.spotify.com/track/5Y5pnYbPnZzUhv3KEa6qbd?si=JtxYFyK2RLmVvNHnD_LN6g) song.
> 
> You can find art for this fic [here](https://twitter.com/theosnarts/status/1368295953673883654?s=21)!
> 
> I’ve been working on this fic since August of 2020 (!!!) for the Haikyuu!! Big Bang and it’s been TONS of fun. Thank you to the event organizers and to my group mates: my beta, [Yen](https://twitter.com/YENdMeNow), and my artist, [Theo](https://twitter.com/snakejorts). This is the first Big Bang I have ever participated in and everyone has made it fantastic. Overall, this project has been fantastic and I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you!

Kageyama wipes the back of his hand across his forehead, panting hard. His legs feel like jello, his shoulders are aching, and he jammed one of his fingers when he dove to receive one of Suga’s dumps. His finger throbs in time with his racing heartbeat, and he hunches over to catch his breath. 

“Arms up! Arms up!” Daichi scolds from where he’s trying to catch his own breath. “It opens your lungs!”

Kageyama rolls his eyes, but straightens up and folds his hands over his head. It does get a little easier to catch his breath, but he’d never admit that to his captain, who’s already looking a bit too smug. He glances over at Hinata and sees him lying on his back on the gym floor, chest heaving. It had been a particularly grueling Monday morning practice. Coach Ukai has been working them to the bone preparing for the All Japan Intercollegiate Championship. Kageyama had been working with Asahi, Tanaka, and Daichi to get more familiar with tossing to them and Suga worked with Hinata so he could learn to adjust to another setter’s tosses. The rest of the team had practiced receiving their spikes. Then they had all moved on to serving practice, more receiving practice for the team as a whole, more hitting practice, blocking, and then a scrimmage. And after all of that, Ukai still had them run two kilometers as a cool down. 

Kageyama glances at the clock on the gym wall: eight in the morning. He swears under his breath. His first class is at nine, and he shares it with Hinata. They’ll have to rush through their showers in order to get to class on time. Kageyama sinks down to the ground and starts untying the laces on his court shoes. He pushes his knee pads down to his ankles and rubs the indents the pads left behind on the back of his knees, hissing when it irritates the raw skin.

“Alright, everyone, gather ‘round,” Coach Ukai announces, and the team groans in unison. “Oi! I’ll make it quick! I know some of you have class soon. As you all know, each club at the university is required to do some sort of fundraiser.”

Takeda nods alongside him and continues, “This year, the volleyball club will be doing a calendar.”

“Calendar?” Tanaka asks, head tilting to the side.

“A _sports_ calendar,” Ukai emphasizes.

Everyone’s faces light up in understanding, but Kageyama frowns. He looks over at Hinata, hoping for some sort of explanation, but sees that he’s now staring blankly down at the floor. Kageyama’s frown deepens. “How will a sports calendar raise money?” he asks.

“A… _sports_ calendar,” Suga repeats slowly.

“I heard that part! I’m not deaf!”

“Just stupid, apparently,” Tsukishima mutters, and Yamaguchi hides his laugh behind his hand.

Kageyama glares at his roommate. “I’ll piss in your shoes.”

Tsukishima’s face falls, and Noya snickers.

“No pissing in shoes!” Daichi orders and slaps Kageyama on the back of his head.

“I was kidding.” He pauses. “Mostly.”

“It’s a thirst trap!” Tanaka tells him. There are tears in his eyes as he looks towards the ceiling and gleams, “Finally, an excuse to show off my beautiful body!”

“Thirst trap?” Kageyama echoes. 

“Oh, Tanaka! You might end up owing me 500 yen,” Noya sings. 

“That doesn’t prove anything! Kageyama is always this stupid!” Tanaka protests.

“Oi!” he snaps. “Coming from you?” The team always accuses him of being stupid, but really, how is he supposed to follow what they’re saying when nothing they say ever makes sense?

“Hey!” Tanaka grabs his head and pulls Kageyama into a headlock. “You should respect your senpai!”

“Why would Tanaka owe you 500 yen?” Asahi asks Noya. He’s watching Tanaka strangle Kageyama with some trepidation. 

Noya says, “We have a bet that Kageyama is actually a mannequin.”

Kageyama pinches Tanaka under his armpit and manages to squirm out of his hold. “Huh?”

“Could you say that again, but in Japanese?” Ennoshita sighs.

“We’re not convinced Kageyama has a dick,” Noya says, and Suga laughs. Even Tsukishima hides his smirk behind his hand.

Kageyama feels his face go bright red. “I do have a dick!” he shouts. “I’ve showered in front of you guys!”

“HEY!” Ukai yells, and the team falls silent. “I’ve been trying to get you guys to focus for five minutes! We’re doing a sports calendar and it will be sold in the university bookstore, online, and at All Japan.”

“A photography studio in Tokyo has graciously offered to take the photos for us, at no extra cost, so all the proceeds can go to underfunded high school volleyball teams,” Takeda explains. “The photoshoot will be this upcoming Sunday. The only thing you guys are required to bring are your uniforms as well as an extra change of clothes. You’re more than welcome to bring homework or some quiet activity because there will be a lot of downtime while everyone is being photographed.”

Ukai crosses his arms over his chest and surveys the team. “If you have any other questions, bother your captains. I’ll be giving most of the information to them. You guys are free to go.” 

Kageyama rises to his feet and twists his back so that it pops. He lets out a sigh when he notices Hinata still staring down at the ground. He prods him with his foot. “Hinata.”

He’s slow to react and blinks up at Kageyama, his eyes comically large. “Huh?”

“Did you get hit in the face or something? What’s your deal?”

“Nothing!” Hinata says quickly.

He squints his eyes at him. “Hurry up and shower, or we’ll be late.”

“Right.” He pushes himself up off the ground and kicks off his court shoes. He grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder, then shuffles to the exit. 

“Hinata, just shower here! You don’t have time to walk back to your dorm!”

He’s already halfway out the door when he calls back, “I’ll meet you at the lecture! I won’t be late!”

“Idiot!” Kageyama shouts after him, fists clenched. He stomps off to the locker room and peels off his sweaty practice jersey.

“Where’s Hinata?” Daichi asks, a towel slung low over his hips. “Don’t you guys have class in like, thirty minutes?”

“Yes,” he growls. “He went back to his dorm to shower.” He shoves his athletic shorts into his bag and kicks off his underwear. He steps into a shower stall and cranks the nozzle to the hottest setting. 

“How come he never showers here?” Noya asks from one shower stall over. 

“Yeah, he always goes back to his dorm where the private showers are,” Tanaka points out from his place in the bath with Ennoshita, Narita, and Yamaguchi.

Kageyama, of course, knows this. He noticed it the first week of practices when the term started. Hinata never showers at the gym, even though it’s easier and quicker. He always rushes out of the gym to head back to his dorm, which he shares with Yamaguchi. At first, Hinata said he preferred to take long showers, and he feels bad taking up a stall for so long. Kageyama, however, has waited on Hinata while he’s been in the shower at his dorm before, and Hinata takes lightning quick showers. 

Maybe he has an embarrassing scar, Kageyama thinks, but that can’t be right either. He’s seen Hinata in varying states of undress and has never noticed a funny scar or birthmark. He has no qualms changing in front of the team before afternoon practices and games. Apparently the issue lies in showering with the team. Kageyama turns his face to the water and wipes away the sweat. He doesn’t understand the big deal. They’re all guys, and even though kageyama is gay, it’s not like he’s looking at his teammates _like that_ , especially in the locker room. Plus, Hinata doesn’t seem like the type to care if any of his teammates are gay. He squeezes body wash into his palm and quickly scrubs his body. 

The Thought, capital T, lands solidly in his brain. 

_Maybe he has a small dick._

It would make sense. Hinata is a small guy, and his dick must be proportional to his body, like most guys are. Or at least, the guys kageyama has fooled around with had dicks that seemed to match their builds. It would only be natural if Hinata had a smaller penis. Most likely not a micropenis, but maybe below average. 

It would explain a lot; Kageyama has never stared at Hinata’s crotch to confirm it, but he should be able to at practice this evening. Just a quick glance when he’s changing and he’ll know. And that’ll be that mystery solved. 

He shuts off the water and pulls on a clean pair of sweats and a crew neck. He checks the time on his phone and swears under his breath. He only has ten minutes to get to class. Kageyama shouts goodbye to his teammates and begins the jog to his lecture hall. (Hinata is late). 

* * *

“You think Kiyoko will come to the photoshoot?” Tanaka asks, a dreamy look in his eyes. 

Kageyama rolls his eyes and doesn’t reply. After his nine o’clock psychology lecture, he has a Japanese lit lecture designed for athletes attending the university on scholarship. Tanaka, Noya, and Ennoshita are in the class with him. Normally the four of them head to the East dining hall for lunch before they go their separate ways. Hinata usually joins them after getting out of his English class, but today he’s absent. Kageyama tries hard not to notice. 

“What’s it matter if she does? You think your micropenis will impress her?” Ennoshita says dryly. Kageyama snorts. 

Tanaka chokes on his noodles, and Noya thumps him on his back. “Ennoshita!” Tanaka whines. “That’s mean!”

He shrugs. “I’m just saying.”

“Well, don’t!” 

“Kiyoko-san is out of your league anyway,” Kageyama mumbles, just to rub salt in the wound. He gets stabbed in the arm with a chopstick. 

“She’s out of your league, too!” Tanaka shouts.

Kageyama just shoves more food into his mouth, keeping eye contact with Tanaka. 

“What do you have to be so scary for, Kageyama-kun?” Tanaka grumbles, breaking eye contact and digging into his food morosely. “Where’s Hinata? You’re less scary around him, because you just direct all your bad vibes on him.” 

“Bad vibes?” Kageyama asks. 

“Yeah, you know, your _oooooo_ vibes!” Noya tacks on. 

Kageyama glares.

“Yeah, those!”

“I don’t know where Hinata is. Maybe he’s meeting with a professor.”

“He seemed quiet today after Ukai told us about the calendar,” Ennoshita points out.

“I guess.”

“Is he alright?”

“The fuck am I? Hinata’s keeper?”

The three upperclassmen stare at him. 

“I don’t know what his problem is, and I don’t care.” He stabs at his food, and the conversation turns to the essay they have to write for their lit class. He’s glad the attention is no longer on him. Kageyama’s not like Hinata; he doesn’t like being talked about or stared at or being the center of attention. He’d rather keep to the shadows and just do his job as a setter. If people recognize him, fine. If they don’t, they will at least remember him after watching him play. 

Kageyama thinks Hinata likes being the center of attention so much because he wants people to recognize how _good_ he is. He wants people to _ooh_ and _aah_ at his jumps and his spikes. He has some weird desire to prove himself to people he doesn’t even know. Kageyama has already proven time and time again that he’s a great volleyball player, and he keeps getting better. Hinata has done the same, and yet he still craves more. It’s exhilarating, setting to a player that is always striving to improve. 

In high school, Kageyama didn’t start as his team’s setter until his second year. His captain, Oikawa, was the starting setter for Kageyama’s first year, and Kageyama spent every game observing Oikawa and how he brought out the best in every player on his side of the net. There was a grace to his captain, in the steadiness of his hands, in the surety of every ball he tossed to his teammates, like he _knew_ they would score when he tossed to them, _because_ he tossed to them. Oikawa was such a good player, everyone else wanted to be better too. 

Kageyama did everything he could to emulate that after Oikawa graduated and he was put on the starting line up. The one thing Kageyama did not factor in was the fact that Oikawa is very charismatic and very good with others, and Kageyama is… not. Oikawa’s boyish charm was adored by everyone, teammate or not. The only exception Kageyama saw was Iwaizumi-san, and even he seemed enraptured by Oikawa in his own way. When Oikawa told his teammates they could do better, they believed him. When Kageyama told his teammates they could do better, they called him a tyrant, a king. Kunimi constantly complained about his quick sets. Kindaichi would scowl at Kageyama anytime he told him he could have blocked a ball he missed, if only he had tried a little harder. 

“No one can hit your freakish sets,” Kindaichi snapped one day at practice. 

“Yes, you can!” Kageyama protested. “Just move a little faster!”

“Just move a little faster, he says,” Kindaichi mimics. “Nobody on this team is Superman, Kageyama-kun!”

“I’m not asking you guys to be Superman! I’m asking you to hit the damn sets!” 

“Kageyama,” Coach Irihata interrupted. “Take a lap. You need to calm down.”

“I am calm! They just aren’t listening!”

“No one will listen when you act like a dictator! Now go! Tsunoda, take Kageyama’s spot while he takes his break.”

“But-” Kageyama started.

“ _Go_ ,” his coach snapped. 

Things are different now. Kageyama has gotten better at communicating with his teammates. He’s learned to adjust his sets based on his hitters. Setting to Hinata is a challenge, but a welcome one nonetheless. He has more fun setting to Hinata than he does to anyone else. It’s exhilarating; tossing pinpoint sets and watching Hinata slam the ball onto the ground on the opposite side of the court. He gets a rush of excitement just thinking about it. He never knew finding someone to keep up with him could be so awe inspiring. 

That evening at practice, however, Kageyama is about two seconds away from breaking his favorite spiker’s kneecaps. Hinata just can’t seem to sync up with him. “Oi, dumbass!” Kageyama scolds, grabbing Hinata by his head and squeezing. “What’s your problem?”

“Nothing!” he shouts, squirming under Kageyama’s hold.

“So hit the fucking tosses then!”

“I’m trying!” he whines. “I can’t get the timing right!”

“You were fine this morning! Who pissed in your rice and made you all tense?”

“Maybe your tosses aren’t as great as you think!”

“I’m not the problem here!” he bellows.

“Hey!” Daichi yells. “Cut it out!”

“It was Kageyama!” Hinata protests, stomping his foot like a child. 

“Don’t blame me! This is clearly your fault!”

They’re nose to nose now, Kageyama leaning down and Hinata up on his toes. They’re so close Kageyama can smell Hinata’s sweat and the fruity sports drink he’s been sipping from on breaks. They’re both red in the face and panting, chests heaving. 

“Both of you!” Ukai snarls, pushing them away from each other by their foreheads. He points to the gym doors. “Take a walk! You can come back when you’ve calmed down enough to play!”

Kageyama growls low in his throat, but kicks off his court shoes and stomps outside barefoot. Hinata trails after him, oddly quiet. “Seriously, what is your deal?” Kageyama snaps, turning on him. 

Hinata flinches back. “Nothing!” he says too quickly. “I’m… having an off day.”

“Please,” he says, rolling his eyes. “You don’t have off days.”

“Apparently I do!” Hinata huffs. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks over Kageyama’s shoulder at something in the distance.

Kageyama has never been good with emotions, but he can tell something is bothering Hinata. He’s more twitchy than usual, and there’s a divot between his eyebrows, which Kageyama has only seen when Hinata is worrying about something, like a test or a late assignment. He’s not sure how to bring it up, though, or if Hinata would even want to tell Kageyama what’s troubling him. He sighs, wraps his hand around Hinata’s surprisingly thick bicep, and drags him towards the vending machines. The pebbles on the ground dig into the soles of his feet, but he can’t find it in himself to care, not when something is bothering Hinata to the point that he can’t hit Kageyama’s sets. 

“Hey!” Hinata protests and tries to rip his arm out of Kageyama’s grip.

Kageyama holds tight and only lets go once they’re next to the vending machines. “I want milk,” he says simply. He squints at the machine and frowns.

“You don’t even have any money on you,” Hinata mutters, rubbing his arm where Kageyama had grabbed him. 

“I don’t need any.” He places one hand on the glass near the top of the machine and pushes it back so that it’s balancing precariously on one side. The metal groans, but Kageyama ignores it. He punches the button for the milk he wants, and then the button for strawberry milk for Hinata. 

“What’re you doing?” Hinata whispers, glancing around like they’ll get caught.

“Shut up.” Kageyama drops the vending machine back down with a bang, and the cartons fall out. He hands the strawberry milk to Hinata and stuffs the straw in his own. 

“You just stole those!”

Kageyama sighs. “If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll stop by after practice and shove the money in the slot.”

Hinata considers that for a minute, and then pops his straw into his carton. “How’d you know to do that?”

“It works on most vending machines,” he says easily. “Now you wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

Hinata tenses up again. “Nothing’s wrong!”

“Bullshit! You’re missing tosses left and right. Something’s up, and it’s affecting how you play, so now it’s my problem too. We’re teammates. Your issues are my issues.”

Kageyama watches Hinata’s cheeks turn pink. “That’s sweet,” he muses, lips wrapped around his straw.

He feels his ears go red. “Shut up!” He takes a sip from his milk and pointedly does not look at Hinata. “So, what’s your problem?”

“I…” He frowns and wiggles the straw in his carton. He’s already finished his drink, so the straw rattles against the cardboard carton. “I don’t wanna do the photoshoot.”

Kageyama pauses and squints down at him. “What? Why not? It seems like something you would love, the attention and all that.”

“I’m not some- some attention whore, you know!”

“Could have fooled me. You literally showed up to try outs declaring yourself the ace. You even told Asahi-san, our actual ace.”

“That’s different! I don’t like attention on my- on my body,” he grumbles.

“It’s not like we haven’t seen you change before.” Kageyama tilts his head to the side. “And Noya accidentally tea-bagged you once too, so I don’t see how your body could be more embarrassing than that.”

“Don’t bring that up!”

He shrugs. “I was just saying. You’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about, unless you’ve got a micropenis or something.”

Hinata turns bright red, the color contrasting unflatteringly with his orange hair. “It’s just… I don’t know, alright? I’m just not looking forward to it.”

“Well, it’s happening, whether you like it or not. So stop worrying about something you can’t change.”

“Gee, Yama-yama, that makes me feel so much better.”

“Really?” Kageyama perks up. Maybe he’s okay with the whole emotions thing after all.

“No!”

He huffs. “Well, I don’t know what else you want me to say. I don’t wanna do this stupid photoshoot either. I don’t want people rubbing ones out to my face, but here we are.”

“You think people will do that?”

Kageyama thinks of the sports magazines he has stuffed under his mattress back home, some more… _used_ than others. He’d never thought to buy calendars for that same purpose, but he supposes some people might do that. “Yes.”

“I don’t think it’d be your face, though. It doesn’t look like very much to stare at, especially when you’re doing… _that_.” Hinata makes a broad gesture to Kageyama’s face, which is twisted into a scowl.

Kageyama chases him back to the gym, and luckily, the rest of practice goes smoothly. (He forgets to stare at Hinata’s crotch, which is probably for the best.)

Later that night, however, the thought that Hinata could have a small dick pops back into his head. He turns on his side in his bed and squints over at Tsukishima’s bed. He looks like he could still be awake. “Do you think Hinata has a micropenis?”

“Oh my fucking god,” Tsukishima mutters, throws the blankets off his body, and walks out the door.

* * *

Hinata slams his textbook closed, startling Kageyama so much that he drags his pencil across his math homework. “Oi! What was that?”

“I can’t _focus_ , ‘Yama,” Hinata whines, flipping over so he’s laying on his back in Kageyama and Tsukishima’s dorm. Kageyama looks down at him from his seat at his desk. “Let’s go to the gym.”

“I have to finish my stats homework.” He looks at the dark pencil mark scratching through half his work. “Which you ruined.”

“I’m all the way down here! How could I have ruined it?”

“You closed your book.”

Hinata grabs a stuffed dinosaur from Tsukishima’s bed and chucks it at Kageyama’s head. “Kageyaaaaaaama,” he drawls. “Please? I’m bored and can’t sit still.”

“You never sit still.” He gives up on his math homework and closes his textbook. He turns around in his seat to straddle it backwards and rests his chin on his arms. “You’re more… twitchy than usual.” He throws the plushie back at him and grins when it hits Hinata right in the forehead.

“I’m not twitchy!” he pouts, twitching. He sighs and hides his face in the dinosaur. “I’m still just freaked over the photoshoot this weekend.”

“Still? I didn’t know you had the brain capacity for that.”

Hinata chucks the dinosaur back at Kageyama, but it sails past his head and collides with the picture frame Kageyama has sitting on his desk. “Watch it!” He picks up the frame and inspects it for cracks. 

“Sorry,” Hinata says. “I didn’t mean to.” He gets up off the floor and walks over to the desk, taking the picture from Kageyama’s hands. “Who is this?”

“My sister, Miwa,” he answers. “She’s eight years older.” The picture is of them at a beach when Kageyama was two. His sister is ten and balancing him on her shoulders. Miwa is grinning wide to show off her missing teeth, hands wrapped loosely around Kageyama’s ankles to keep him from teetering backwards. There’s a smear of chocolate across her face and her nose is pink from sunburn. Above her, Kageyama has one sticky hand fisted in her hair to keep his balance and the other is clutching a chocolate popsicle, dripping the ice cream into his sister’s dark hair. Unlike his sister, Kageyama is looking away from the camera, eyes trained on a beach volleyball game in the background. His face is focused, determined, and he has the same set to his jaw that he gets now when he’s really into a game. 

“She looks a lot like you,” Hinata says. “She’s pretty.”

Kageyama glances back at the photo. It’s one of his favorites of him and his sister. Despite the age gap, they had been close growing up. She was always willing to watch volleyball games on the TV with Kageyama and their grandfather. She would walk him home from practices and attend his games when she could. He would let her do his hair and even try out makeup on him as long as she let him have some yogurt while she worked. She let him cry on her shoulder when their grandfather died. Miwa always knew the right thing to say. She was good with emotions; unlike Kageyama. 

“She would know what to say,” Kageyama mumbles as he takes the photo back from Hinata. He sets it back on his desk and pulls the dinosaur plushie into his lap.

“Say about what?” Hinata asks. His eyes are still trained on the photograph. 

“To you. To make you feel better.” He feels his cheeks heat up. There haven’t been many times in Kageyama’s life where he’s been jealous of someone else’s skill. If he sees someone do something in volleyball that he can’t do, he learns to, to the best of his ability. That’s what he did with Oikawa, with his grandfather, with the professionals he watches on TV. But he never managed to learn how to talk to people like his sister can. Everything comes out too harsh and he never knows what the right thing to say is. He feels a little helpless. 

“Oh,” Hinata breathes. “That’s- That’s alright. It’s kind of silly to be so stressed over a stupid photoshoot.”

Kageyama racks his brain. His grandfather had said something to Miwa once, if he could just recall the words… “People get to tell you what you think is stupid or not!” he tells Hinata.

His head tilts almost to a ninety degree angle. “Hah?”

Okay, that wasn’t it. “I- Wait. That wasn’t right. People… People _don’t_ get to tell you what you think is stupid or not.” He nods. “That’s what my grandfather told my sister once.”

“What does it mean?”

He shrugs. “I’m not sure. I guess maybe, you shouldn’t be worried about what people think of what you think? If you think something is stupid or scary, who’s to say it isn’t?”

“I think I kind of get it. Like, no one can tell me what I’m feeling isn’t right.” He punches Kageyama in the arm. “See? You did know what to say!”

“My grandfather said that, not me,” he mutters. 

“Still.” He flops back down on the floor and gazes up at Kageyama. “Will you do my essay for me?”

Kageyama whips the dinosaur back at Hinata and that’s how Tsukishima finds them five minutes later, beating each other senseless with his stuffed animal.

* * *

“Hinata, I swear, if you throw up-” Tanaka starts.

“I’m not going to!” Hinata protests, but Kageyama isn’t too sure of that. It looks like Kageyama’s little pep talk from earlier in the week hadn’t done much for Hinata’s nerves. Just because he told Hinata he’s _allowed_ to feel nervous, doesn’t mean he’ll stop being nervous. Stupid, really. Kageyama hasn’t gotten any better at comforting people. Hinata looks very pale, which is an improvement from the sickly green color his skin had been when the team had left for the photo studio in Tokyo. 

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Noya prods, poking Hinata as he hands over the back of his seat. 

“Ew, don’t say that word,” Asahi grumbles. He’s got dark rings under his eyes from lack of sleep; he must be just as nervous about the photoshoot as Hinata is. Kageyama wonders what his reason is. 

“Panties!” Noya sings. He throws his arms out as he shouts, knocking Kageyama on his head. He slaps his arm away with a huff. 

“My panties are not twisted!” Hinata yells. 

Tsukishima smirks and removes his headphones, leaning across the aisle to tease, “Hinata wears panties.”

Asahi hides his face in his hands. “Stop it with that word!” Ennoshita rubs his back comfortingly. 

“Are they lace panties?” Yamaguchi asks, his face the picture of innocence. 

“I want to imagine they’re leather,” Tanaka offers.

“I don’t wear leather panties!”

“Lace it is,” Suga confirms, grin stretching his face wide. 

“Suga!” Asahi chastises, blushing a deeper pink. 

“Well Hinata doesn’t look sick anymore,” Ennoshita observes. He closes his eyes and leans his head against the window.

Kageyama stops glaring at Tsukishima long enough to look at Hinata, who now looks more enraged than anything else. However, at Ennoshita’s words, he pales again. 

Kinoshita smacks Ennoshita on the back of his head. “Nice going, shithead!”

“Well I don’t see you doing anything to help him!” he starts.

“What am I supposed to do? Wax poetic about Hinata’s pink lace panties?”

“They have to be red,” Tanaka says. 

“No, that would clash with his hair,” Suga points out. 

“Does the carpet match the drapes, Hinata?” Yamaguchi asks. Tsukishima snickers. 

Hinata blinks. “Huh?”

“Black lace panties then!” Noya declares.

“Oh, those would look nice. That would provide a very nice contrast to his pale skin,” Suga notes.

“Suga!” Asahi moans. “Why?”

“No, he has a point,” Tanaka says. “Let him talk.”

“Maybe white ones,” Daichi offers, making himself known in the conversation, then shakes his head. “No, too easily stained.”

“Well, what kind of stains are we talking about?” Suga asks. “Shit stains? Yeah, that’s gross. Lipstick stains, though…”

“Guys, have we considered,” Narita begins, “crotchless panties?”

“I don’t wear panties!” Hinata screams, and Kageyama notes that he doesn’t look sick anymore. He’s been thoroughly distracted again. 

“He goes commando!” Tanaka cheers. 

“ _Boys_ ,” Ukai grits out from the front of the bus. Takeda looks like he’s either about to cry or laugh; Kageyama can’t tell. 

The conversation dies down a little bit after that, with Hinata bright red in embarrassment. Kageyama settles back down in his seat and watches Hinata continue to argue with Tanaka and Noya. He hopes his senpai can keep Hinata distracted until they get to the photography studio. He doesn’t want to be caught in an enclosed space if or when Hinata’s breakfast decides to make a reappearance. 

Kageyama glares out the window. Hinata hadn’t been anymore forthcoming with his reservations about the photoshoot on their run that morning. He had tried to pry it out of him, but got nowhere. Anytime he opened his mouth to ask Hinata what was wrong, Hinata would speed up, and he had to follow. It was frustrating. They ended up running two kilometers more than usual because Hinata kept picking up his pace. Kageyama’s thighs burned a little from the extra exertion, but he couldn’t find it in himself to get too upset about it. 

The countryside slowly starts to transition into cityscape. His frown deepens as he stares at the scenery whizzing by. In the short few months that he has known Hinata, they haven’t hidden anything from each other. Mainly because Hinata is an open book, and even Kageyama, who is constantly emotionally constipated, is able to know what’s going through his head. And Hinata is just annoying and tenacious enough to get Kageyama to actually talk about the three emotions he’s able to feel. Kageyama is surprisingly… _frustrated_ that Hinata doesn’t trust him with this. Huh. New emotion unlocked. 

Before, he never cared what anyone around him was feeling as long as it didn’t affect how they played volleyball. If it did, he would just yell at them. Now that he thinks about it, that wasn’t very effective. But he finds that he cares what Hinata is thinking, and even stranger, he wants to _help_ . It makes his stomach churn that Hinata is feeling so nervous, and Kageyama doesn’t know how to fix it. He’s the control tower; he _should_ be able to aid Hinata in feeling better, but he can’t. And what does that say about his skills as a setter, or as a team player?

Hinata flops aggressively back into his seat and crosses his arms over his chest, jolting Kageyama out of his thoughts. There’s a stubborn set to his jaw, the kind he only gets when he loses. “You could have at least defended me, Bakageyama,” he huffs. 

“Don’t call me that,” he bites back automatically. “And how would I defend you?”

“Tell them I don’t wear panties!”

“How the fuck would I know that?” He feels a blush crawl up his chest and neck, threatening to encroach on his cheeks. Hinata’s mouth makes a perfect ‘o’ shape. “Idiot. They’re only teasing you anyway.”

“How would you feel if someone accused you of wearing panties?”

He shrugs. “Where’s their proof?”

Hinata punches him in the shoulder.

“Oi!” Kageyama grunts and wraps his arm around Hinata’s neck to pull him into a headlock. They wrestle for a few minutes, pulling at each other’s hair and clothes, and they only stop when the bus pulls up in front of the photography studio. 

Hinata pokes his head over the seat, hair sticking up all over the place. “Oh,” he whispers, “we’re here.”

Kageyama watches the color drain from his face again, so he pinches his hip. “Stop worrying. It’s not like we’ll be completely naked. I mean, I don’t think the university could justify selling actual porn for charity.”

“I’m not worried!”

“Scared, then?” he asks. 

“I’m not scared of anything!” He puffs out his chest, but his face still hasn’t regained any color. 

“Hey, listen up!” Ukai calls from the front of the bus. He’s standing in the center aisle, hands on his hips, blocking their exit. “I expect you all to be on your best behavior while we are in the studio.” He levels a glare at Tanaka, Noya, Kageyama, and Hinata. “We will be provided with lunch and dinner, should the shoot take that long. You are more than welcome to work on homework or take a nap or play video games as long as you don’t disturb the photographer.” 

Kageyama slides his eyes back over to Hinata, and scrambles away in his seat at the look on his face. “Are you gonna throw up?” he hisses.

“No!” Hinata snaps, but he gulps loudly. 

Kageyama, in a desperate plea to avoid having a puddle of vomit in his lap, does the only thing he can think of doing: he slaps Hinata. The bus is deadly silent. Kageyama grabs Hinata by his shirt collar and holds him up so they’re eye to eye. “Pull yourself together. It’s just a photoshoot,” he growls. 

Hinata pulls his head back and slams it forward, cracking their skulls together. Kageyama’s ears ring with the impact and he can already feel a bruise blossoming on his forehead. But Hinata no longer looks like he’s going to be sick, so Kageyama will count it as a win. 

“He’s fine now,” he tells the still silent bus. 

“I don’t understand you two,” Asahi mumbles, staring at them open mouthed.

Ukai sighs, gets them settled, and the team walks into the building with mild trepidation. The small two-storey building has many large windows, giving the whole space a very bright and airy look. The first floor appears to be mostly offices and the reception area. A set of floating stairs leads up to the second floor, which has been customized into a half loft, giving anybody up there an overhead view of the entrance and the wall of windows facing the street. Most of the loft is taken up by the set which sits to the right of the staircase, directly across from the floor to ceiling windows on the front of the building. It’s just a long sheet of sturdy white paper with tape markings on the floor. Beyond the set is a short hallway, which then branches off to the left and right. There are tons of chairs scattered about, as well as some comfortable looking couches. There are bins full of props and set pieces, and light stands that aren’t in use loom in the corners. A rolling cart has been converted into a small workspace for the photographer’s tablet and camera accessories. The photographer- a man in his mid-fifties wearing thick, horn-rimmed glasses- smiles at the team as they spill out into the studio from the stairs. 

“Good morning,” he greets, setting his camera down on the rolling cart. “My name is Hayashi. These are my assistants, Seki and Ito.” He gestures to the two people moving the lights around on the set. Seki is a woman in her early twenties with brunette hair; Ito is a man a couple years older with dyed blonde hair. “Seki is going to be helping me with lighting, and Ito will help you guys with hair and makeup. From what Ukai-kun and Takeda-sensei have told me, you boys have never done a photoshoot like this before.”

A ripple goes through the team. Kageyama can feel Tanaka and Noya getting defensive. “We’ve done shoots for promotional stuff at the university, Hayashi-san,” Tanaka tells him.

“Yeah! We’re familiar with cameras!” Noya adds. Daichi kicks him in the back. “Hayashi-san,” he continues, flushing. 

Hayashi just laughs. “This isn’t going to be quite like that. This shoot is going to be a bit more… revealing. I trust you all brought your uniforms?”

The team nods collectively. 

“Good.” Hayashi looks around at the team, eyes appraising. He points to Asahi, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Hinata, and Yamaguchi. “You five will be completely naked.”

Kageyama glances at the five guys the photographer just singled out. Asahi looks like he might pass out; Tanaka has already ripped off his shirt; Ennoshita and Yamaguchi look surprisingly unbothered; and Hinata looks like he’s going to be sick again. Kageyama scoots away from him. 

Hayashi continues, paying the varied reactions no mind. He calls out Daichi, Noya, Kinoshita, Kageyama, and Tsukishima. “You five will be shirtless, so just wear your uniform shorts. You last two,” he points at Suga and Narita, “will not be wearing pants, only shirts. This is not up for discussion,” he adds when it looks like Asahi might protest weakly. “You are welcome to remain fully dressed while you wait for your turn to be photographed.” He frowns at Hinata and Kageyama. “You two. What happened to your faces?”

Kageyama looks down at Hinata. There’s still an outline of Kageyama’s hand on his cheek and a bruise is blooming on his forehead from where he had headbutted Kageyama. He figures there’s a matching bruise on his own forehead. “Uh,” Kageyama says helpfully. 

Hayashi sighs. “Ito-kun will cover the marks with makeup. You two will have to be photographed last so Ito has time to fix you. Your dressing room is down the hall on the left. It’s the second door. You can change there when it’s your turn.” He picks up a notebook on his cart and squints down at it. “Nishinoya-kun? I’ll be taking your picture first. Narita-kun, you’ll be second.”

“Boys, go leave your bags in the dressing room so you don’t take up too much space out here,” Takeda says, and the team scurries off down the hall. 

In the dressing room, Daichi and Suga tease Asahi, who has turned green to match Hinata. “Naked! I can’t- That’s indecent! Suga, do you think if I talk to Hayashi-san he’ll change his mind?” Asahi asks. 

Daichi laughs as he drops his bag on the floor in the corner. He pulls out his laptop, charger, and a book. “I doubt it. He said it wasn’t up for discussion. Plus, we signed that contract, remember?” He spares a glance at Hinata, who seems to be having a similar dilemma. “Hinata, are you okay?” 

“Fine,” Hinata mumbles. His hands are balled into fists at his side, and Kageyama is sure his jaw is clenched so tight his teeth could crack. 

“You look very… not fine,” Suga points out. He’s stripped out of his ratty practice t-shirt and has pulled on his jersey, smoothing it over his chest. He kicks off his sweatpants, but leaves his boxers on. 

“I look fine!” Hinata says, but it’s very unconvincing. 

Kageyama pulls his laptop out so he can watch a match video of a team they’ll be playing soon. “We’ll be the last ones to be photographed. You don’t have to be completely naked for a few hours still.”

“It’s gonna be a long day,” Daichi says. “Odds are most of us will be passed out by the time your pictures are taken. We won’t even see you, Hinata.”

That releases some of the tension in Hinata’s shoulders.

“Plus,” Suga adds, “the university splurged on getting catering for us. So we’re guaranteed a free lunch, if not dinner as well.”

Noya and Tanaka high five at this, and more tension leaks out of Hinata’s body. “See,” Kageyama says to him, “it won’t be so bad.” Hinata doesn’t look at him, so Kageyama shoves his laptop and the DVD with the game footage into his hands. “We can review this together while we wait for our turns.” 

The team slowly trickles out of the dressing room and back into the set area. Noya and Narita each take a seat at Ito’s makeup counter and the rest of the team spreads out to take over the scattered tables and chairs. Kageyama sends Hinata off to find a place where they can watch the footage and stays behind at the makeup counter with Tsukishima and Kinoshita, who seem to be just as curious about what kind of makeup they’ll be getting. 

“Am I gonna get fake eyelashes?” Noya asks, bouncing in his seat. He’s dressed in just his uniform shorts, elbow pad, and orange mid-rise athletic socks. 

“You want those?” Tsukishima sneers.

“Yeah! Who doesn’t?”

Tsukishima scoffs. 

“No, I’m not doing anything dramatic to you guys. I’m just going to be styling your hair a little bit and accentuating some muscle, maybe hiding some blemishes,” Ito explains. “Hold still,” he scolds when Noya doesn’t stop vibrating in his chair. Ito styles Noya’s hair into something resembling his normal look, but neater. He curls the streak of blonde hair so that it falls artfully over his forehead. Next, he applies minimal makeup to his face, covering some minor acne and evening out his skin tone. He adds some highlights and shadows to Noya’s stomach, making the muscle he has there more prominent. 

“Whoa!” Noya exclaims at the final product. “It looks like I’m a bodybuilder!”

“Impressive, making something of nothing,” Tsukishima remarks from where he;s leaning against the makeup counter. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Noya shouts, lunging for Tsukishima. He manages to get him in a headlock and tugs on his hair. 

“Oi!” Ukai yells. “Quint fucking around and get over here! Kageyama, come hit some balls to him. Hayashi-san wants some action shots for Noya-kun!”

“Yes!” Noya whoops as he and Kageyama move towards the set. Kageyama looks around for Hinata and finds him messing around on his phone on a loveseat tucked into a corner. The laptop rests on the cushion beside him. It looks like he can wait, so Kageyama glances around the set. There are tape markings on the plain white sheet, and Hayashi directs Noya to stand on the red cross in the middle. Seki stands nearby adjusting the lights to Hayashi’s liking. Hayashi glances at the laptop his camera is plugged into and instructs Seki to move some of the lights.

Kageyama spots a few volleyballs in a basket behind the camera and grabs one. He looks at Noya, who grins wolfishly at him. They start with simple passes, just bumping the ball back and forth on the set in front of the camera while Hayashi and Seki continue to mess with the lights. Kageyama can feel the blood beginning to pump faster in his veins, hot in his fingertips and forearms. He watches the ball closely, as seriously as he would in an actual match. Kageyama barely registers the flashing lights around them, the sound of the camera shutter. Noya sends the ball up in a high arc and Kageyama approaches to hit. It veers to the right, and Noya lunges out to connect with it. He returns the ball to Kageyama, who tosses it back. Every once in a while, Noya will send the ball up in a gorgeous parabola and Kageyama will spike it. On one particular hit, Kageyama sends the ball careening towards the ground at a steep angle. Noya flies across the set to receive it, his right arm outstretched, and screams, “ROLLING THUNDER!” The ball bounces off his forearms with a _smack_ , and Noya rolls directly into Kageyama’s legs, knocking him right to the ground.

“Oi! Noya!” Kageyama groans. His head had hit the ground pretty hard, but nothing worse than Daichi or Tanaka cuffing him upside the head. 

Takeda waves at the boys. “Come here, look at this!”

Noya and Kageyama walk over to the laptop on Hayashi’s cart and lean in to look at the last photo. Noya looks like he’s flying, his arm straight in front of him and the ball just a few centimeters away from hitting his arm. There’s a wild grin on his face, and a slight sheen of sweat on his body. He looks long and lean, and the arch of his back in midair could almost be considered lewd. Kageyama thinks he resembles a cheetah, sleek, slim, and dangerous. “Whoa,” Noya breathes, “that’s…”

“That’s fucking cool,” Kageyama finishes. 

“Kageyama-kun!” Takeda chastises.

“Is everyone gonna look that awesome?” Noya asks. 

“That’s the plan,” Hayashi chuckles. “Let’s get a few more shots. Keep doing what you were doing.”

Kageyama and Noya pass back and forth for about ten more minutes, lights flashing in their eyes, before Hayashi tells them they can stop. They’re both out of breath and sweaty. Daichi and Suga high five them as they pass them studying at a low table, and Narita replaces Noya on the set. He’s a little pink in the cheeks, what with his ass hanging out in front of the whole team, Coach Ukai, Takeda, and three strangers. Kageyama spots Asahi and Yamaguchi at Ito’s makeup counter. He walks towards Hinata and picks up the laptop to take it’s spot on the couch. 

“You ready?” he asks as he types the password into his laptop and slides the DVD into the slot on the side. 

“Yeah,” Hinata mumbles, thumbs flying over the screen of his phone. He sends one last message before he locks his phone and drops it on the cushion. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Kageyama watches him from the corner of his eye as the software on his laptop loads. He still looks tense and his leg bounces on the ground. He’s got that divot between his eyebrows that Kageyama longs to smooth out with his thumb. If there’s one thing that always successfully distracts Hinata, it’s… “Oi, _boke_. I’ve already seen some footage of one of their second-year middle blockers. He might give us some trouble with our quick. I think he’ll catch onto us fast.” 

“You might have to use Tanaka-senpai’s crazy line shots a bit more then,” Hinata suggests.

“Mmm,” he hums as the program struggles to read the DVD and load the video. “I think we should use the super quick as soon as we can and as often as we can until they’re able to block it or receive it successfully, and then you’ll be used as the decoy.”

“That could work.” He bumps Kageyama with his shoulder. “Play the video. I wanna see this middle blocker you’re in love with.”

“I’m not-” he starts, “I’m not in love with him! I just think he’ll catch up to us fast.”

“I was just teasing, ‘Yama-yama. Now come on, press play.”

Kageyama looks at his laptop screen to confirm that, yes, his ancient laptop has finally loaded the footage and he’s good to start the video. As he taps the space bar with his thumb, he notes that Hinata isn’t as tense and the divot between his eyebrows is gone. Kageyama keeps part of his mind focused on reviewing the game footage and the other half monitoring Hinata’s condition. Occasionally he’ll glance up at the set to see who’s up, or over to the makeup counter to watch Ito work his way through his teammates.

Some shoots take longer than others, so Kageyama and Hinata watch through the game footage twice before heading down to the lobby to get some food from the catering the university provided. They work on their psych homework together until they can’t stare at the boring powerpoint slides any longer. Noya ropes them into a card game with Suga and Kinoshita, which results in Ukai threatening to make them walk back to the university if they don’t quiet down. Hinata convinces Kageyama to start a new anime that he won’t finish. They watch the game footage one more time while they eat dinner, and before they know it, Kageyama and Hinata are sitting in Ito’s chairs while Tanaka is being photographed. 

Hinata is still fully dressed while Kageyama has stripped to his uniform shorts and black ankle socks. The tension and anxiety has started rolling off Hinata again, so Kageyama fishes for something to distract him with as Ito works hair putty through Kageyama’s hair. “Looks like Noya-san and Asahi-san are asleep,” he comments. Asahi is hunched at nearly a ninety degree angle on the loveseat, head resting on Noya’s shoulder. Noya’s head is leaning against the headrest behind him, jaw open and snoring quietly. On a pair of bean bags near the hallway to the dressing room, Yamaguchi is focused on his DS game and Tsukishima has his headphones on, but his eyes are glued to Yamaguchi’s game. Daichi and Ennoshita are having a quiet conversation with Ukai and Takeda in a corner opposite the set. Narita is asleep on top of one of his textbooks and Tanaka is doodling in a notebook absentmindedly nearby. Only Suga, Kinoshita, Hinata, and Kageyama have yet to be photographed. 

Kageyama turns his head to look at Hinata, but Ito grabs his chin and forces his head forward. “Hold still,” he chastises. 

Hinata snorts. “Kageyama doesn’t know how to listen.”

“Hey!” he protests, turning his head again. 

Ito sighs. “Why don’t you take a walk? Get some of your jitters out.”

“I’m not jittery!” Kageyama contradicts, but he’s grateful for the opportunity to stand up and wander for a bit. He’s been sitting for most of the day and he can feel his legs twitching with the need to _run_. 

Ito slides his eyes over to Hinata. “Why don’t both of you take some time to calm down? I’ll need you both back here in ten minutes.” 

Kageyama nods, and Hinata is quick to grab his wrist and drag him back to the dressing rooms which have been mostly abandoned since the shoot started. Hinata needs to calm down; Kageyama feels like he could cut the tension he’s emitting with a knife. “Hinata?” he says, mindful of Hinata’s hand still wrapped tightly around his wrist.

“What?” he snaps, uncharacteristically angry.

“You’re still nervous,” Kageyama observes. Hinata’s hand tightens around his wrist. 

“Of course I am! I’m going to be naked in front of like, twenty people!” He runs his fingers over the knuckles on Kageyama’s hand, still holding onto his wrist. “And then people are going to be able to buy pictures of me naked! Does that not make you even a little uncomfortable?” He flips his hand over and starts to trace the creases in his palm. 

Hinata’s touch is as soothing as it is distracting. It takes Kageyama a few extra moments to process what Hinata even said. “It’s for charity,” he says hoarsely, then clears his throat and repeats, “It’s for charity. And Asahi was able to handle it, and he’s one of the most nervous people I know!”

“Still,” he says stubbornly, pressing his thumb into the center of Kageyama’s palm.

The pressure on his palm makes his fingers curl in slightly, so he closes his hand over Hinata’s thumb and slides his hand back to grip his wrist. He traces his own fingers over Hinata’s knuckles, noting the small scar on the back of his hand. “I don’t understand why you’re so nervous about this.” His hands are smaller than Kageyama’s, but his fingers are slightly wider. It fascinates him. “It’s not like we haven’t seen your body before.”

Hinata absentmindedly slots their fingers together, behind his fingers over the back of Kageyama’s hand. He doesn’t seem to notice that Kageyama has stopped breathing. “But none of you have seen me _naked_ ,” he mumbles. 

“It’s not like you’re _bad_ to look at,” Kageyama tells him without thinking, and quickly drops Hinata’s hand and steps back. 

Hinata deflates when Kageyama lets go of his hand, but perks up as his words register in his brain. “What?”

“Nothing,” Kageyama mutters, crossing his arms and looking away. “But whatever your issue is, you gotta get over it. It’s gonna be your turn soon. Come on, before Ito-san comes looking for us.”

When they emerge from the dressing room, Suga is being photographed, grinning wide as he shakes his ass for the camera. “Suga! This isn’t goddamn _Playboy_!” Daichi growls. Suga winks at him, and Daichi rolls his eyes before he turns away. 

Kageyama sits still through the rest of Ito’s ministrations, and all too soon it’s his turn to have his picture taken. Hayashi loses patience with Kageyama very quickly. “Could you look any less murder-y?” he grumbles. 

“He always looks like that,” Ennoshita deadpans. He stands behind Hayashi, watching the laptop as the photos transfer from the camera. Kageyama glares at him. He shrugs and wanders over towards Tanaka. 

Hayashi sighs. “What position do you play?”

Kageyama stands up straighter, his head held high. “Setter.”

The photographer turns around, eyes scanning the room. He points at Suga who has just emerged from the dressing room in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. “You, can you pass with him?”

“Sure!” Suga agrees. He grabs a ball from the cart and tosses it perfectly to Kageyama, who passes it back just as easily. It’s not often that he and Suga pass like this, just tossing the ball back and forth with no intention to slam it back into the ground. It’s relaxing and monotonous and reminds Kageyama of hours spent in his backyard passing with his grandfather and sister. He can feel the glare slipping off his face as Suga sets the ball higher each time he returns the ball. Kageyama jumps to connect with one particularly high set, sending it floating back to Suga. “Nice, Kageyama!” Suga cheers, grinning brightly. 

“Alright,” Hayashi says after they’ve been passing together for ten minutes, “can you try looking less constipated for a few more?”

Kageyama screws his face up at Hayashi’s comment, but smooths it out when the photographer glowers at him. “Yes.”

He manages to follow Hayashi’s instructions on how to pose and where to put his hands and feet. Soon enough, Hayashi tells them that they’re finished. “Send the last boy over,” he says tiredly. Kageyama feels a twinge of pity for the man who has had to put up with the team’s antics for the majority of the day. 

“Hinata,” he calls as he passes the makeup counter, “you’re up.” Hinata swallows loudly before walking on unsteady feet over to the set. He’s still wearing his boxers. Kageyama is quick to change out of his uniform shorts and back into a t-shirt and athletic pants. He sits down next to Kinoshita and Narita, who are now both asleep at a table. He can’t imagine Hinata’s shoot is going to go smoothly. Luckily, the rest of the team has already settled down and started to fall asleep. Asahi looks like he’s in a much more comfortable position on the loveseat, curled into the fetal position with his head pillowed in Noya’s lap. Even Tanaka has settled down and has his head resting on Ennoshita’s stomach where they’re both sprawled out on the floor. 

Kageyama watches with keen eyes as Hinata shuffles over to the set. He fidgets under Hayashi’s attention. The photographer tilts his head to the side. “Go get your uniform shirt,” he instructs, and Hinata is running towards the dressing room before he can change his mind. He is pulling on his shirt as he walks back to the set when Hayashi clicks his tongue. “Nope. Shirt off, underwear, too.”

“But-” Hinata begins. 

“You’re going to use your shirt to cover your penis.”

Hinata flushes dark red. “I-”

“Please, I’m as tired as you are,” Hayashi tells him. “Don’t make this more difficult than it has to be.”

Surprisingly, Hinata doesn’t argue. He normally doesn’t have any problems challenging authority, but the combined wrath of Daichi, Ukai, and Takeda must be enough to make him comply. He turns his back to the camera and the rest of the room to shuck off his boxers. He quickly wraps his uniform shirt around his waist in some semblance of decency and turns back around. Kageyama can see that his blush has spread all the way down to his chest. 

Hinata looks good; there’s really no other way to put it. Ito has styled his hair into loose waves, the ends curling above his eyebrows and brushing the tips of his ears as well as the nape of his neck. It looks soft and shiny; Kageyama wonders if he would be able to card his fingers through his hair with ease, or if his fingers would get caught in knots. Hinata’s torso is longer than his legs, and Ito has added contouring to highlight the musculature. His stomach is toned, but not overly so, and his shoulders are surprisingly broad. His thighs are thick and muscular from jumping, crouching, and all the racing he and Kageyama do. His small hands look nearly white where they clutch his uniform shirt over his dick, the only thing giving him any semblance of decency. His face is set into an abnormal scowl, but the divot between his eyebrows is there, so Kageyama knows he’s much more anxious than he’s letting on. He looks over at Kageyama and the scowl drops for a moment, replaced by something softer. 

Seki walks over to place a ball besides Hinata’s feet, and the frown returns. “Relax!” Hayashi barks. “And bunch up that shirt more! I don’t want it wrapped around your hips like a towel!” Hinata does as he’s told and slowly bunches his shirt up, revealing more of his strong thighs. One wrong move and everything would be on display. “And smile!” Hayashi demands, then snaps a photo. 

At the same instant, Tanaka screams, “ENNOSHITA! GROSS!” It startles everyone in the studio, including Hinata, who drops his uniform shirt. 

Underneath a thatch of orange pubic hair (apparently the carpet does match the drapes) is Hinata’s dick. And he’s _huge_. He’s flaccid, but his dick is still about four and a half inches long. Kageyama feels his mouth drop open in shock. 

Kageyama has known since his second year of middle school that he’s attracted to guys. It wasn’t until his third year of high school, though, that he realized he was especially attracted to guys with big dicks. He blames it on the middle blocker from another school he had hooked up with the summer before his last year. Aone’s thighs were glorious, and his dick had been huge. Kageyama had never felt so full in his life and he loved it. Some guys called him a size queen, but he didn’t care that much. He knows what he likes, and he likes big dicks. 

Hinata’s dick is perhaps the biggest Kageyama has seen; and he’s hooked up with more than a few big guys. He feels a blush start on his chest and creep up to his neck and face. Hinata is staring at him in wide-eyed horror. Kageyama quickly gets up from his seat and bolts to the dressing room. 

He’s breathing hard, and it seems impossible to catch his breath. It hits him like a truck, the realization that he now finds Hinata _attractive_ . Of course, he had known objectively that Hinata wasn’t ugly, but now he _knows_ . Hinata has a massive cock, and Kageyama finds him attractive. Of course, _of course_ , seeing his friend’s dick is what makes him realize he is hopelessly attracted to him. And then he notices he’s half-hard.

Hinata was right about this photoshoot being awful.

* * *

When they get back to campus, Tsukishima and Kageyama walk back to their shared dorm in relative silence. At the beginning of the school year, when the two of them had just met, things between them had been incredibly tense and awkward. They didn’t get along, and they still kind of don’t, but they’ve reached an understanding. And Kageyama likes to think it is thanks to this understanding, that Tsukishima starts to walk in the direction of the library. 

“Where are you going?” Kageyama asks. 

“I need to finish an essay.”

“Oh. Alright.”

“What? Do you need me to hold your hand all the way to our dorm? You gonna get lost or something?”

“Fuck you.”

“Your eloquence astounds me.”

“Your face astounds me,” Kageyama bites back. 

“Why thank you.”

“That wasn’t a compliment!”

“Whatever. I hope you choke while I’m gone.”

“I hope the library catches on fire and you burn to death.”

“That’s my dream.”

They part ways at last, Tsukishima heading to the heart of campus and Kageyama continuing down the winding path to the athletic dorms. He uses his student ID to swipe into the building and opts to take the elevator up to the fourth floor where his room is. He leans heavily against the wall while he waits for the elevator doors to open, duffle bag hanging off his shoulder. He’s so tired, but anytime he closes his eyes all he can see is Hinata’s dick, as weird as that is. 

And when he pictures Hinata’s dick, he pictures it splitting him open, making him claw at the bedsheets and arch his back and scream Hinata’s name. His own dick twitches in his loose sweatpants and he glares down at it. “Traitor,” he mutters. The elevator dings and the doors slide open, allowing Kageyama to step inside and jam his thumb into the button for his floor. 

He wonders if Hinata is into dirty talk. He doesn’t quite swear as much as Kageyama, but maybe he’s different in the bedroom. Maybe he just makes a bunch of noise. He would be vocal, Kageyama thinks, since he never shuts up anyway. He’s always liked people who talked a lot in bed. He scratches his balls lazily, debating whether he’s fucked enough in the head to masturbate to his friend’s dick. 

Kageyama unlocks his dorm room door and kicks it shut behind him. It’s just like masturbating to a porn star or actor, he decides. He’s just going to be masturbating to Hinata’s dick anyway, not all of him. Plus, it’s not like he’d be able to sleep, as worked up as he is. He drops his duffle bag on his desk chair and shimmies out of his sweats. He’s quick to grab the lube in the top drawer of his dresser, dropping it on his bed. As an afterthought, he drags his desk chair over to the door and wedges it under the doorknob. He’d rather not deal with Tsukishima coming back early and finding Kageyama fucking himself with his fingers. 

He gets himself settled on his bed, towel laid out underneath him because there’s no way he’s going to want to change his sheets afterwards. He yanks off his shirt and tosses it to the ground, then grabs a pillow and shoves it under his hips. His dick is already filling up against his thigh in anticipation, so he licks his palm and gives it a few slow strokes to get it fully hard. He thumbs at the slit, grunting as a little bit of precum dribbles out and makes the slide easier. He keeps his movements slowing, wanting to drag out the sensations. 

Kageyama lets his mind wander. His eyes slide shut as he relaxes further, wrist twisting when he reaches the head of his dick. He imagines it’s Hinata’s hand wrapped around his cock instead of his own. He thinks of rough, spiker’s callouses, warm hands and slick palms. Hinata’s voice would be rough and low, like he had just woken up. Maybe a little breathy as he strokes Kageyama’s dick. He groans and flips over onto his stomach, pushing his ass into the air. 

He grabs the bottle of lube he’d been ignoring and drizzles some over his fingers. His cock hangs heavy between his legs and he aches for friction, but he opts to push one finger into his hole, gasping at the intrusion. Hinata’s fingers are shorter than his, but thicker. Despite not being ready for it, Kageyama forces in a second finger alongside the first. He grunts at the stretch and takes a minute to adjust. Fuck, it feels _good_. Hinata’s fingers would feel even better, he thinks, as he starts to slowly thrust his own in and out. Those callouses dragging against his walls would be fucking heavenly. 

Kageyama jerks his hips forward, causing his cock to drag against his towel. God, he wants to be fucked senseless, absolutely split apart. He wants to drool all over his pillow, tongue lolling out, eyes rolling back in his head. He wants to be reduced to a stuttering mess, his only concern cumming all over himself and making a mess. 

He scissors his fingers, then curls them right over his prostate. He moans long and low and starts a bruising assault on that spot. Hinata wouldn’t let up; he’d abuse the fuck out of Kageyama’s prostate, milking him dry, until he’s sobbing with oversensitivity, breath hot in Kageyama’s ear as he whispers praises. He’d grab his cock, hand hot and slick and _perfect_. 

Kageyama presses his face deeper into his mattress and wraps his hand around his dick, stroking fast and hard. “Please,” he groans, “please, fuck.” He rubs over his prostate, hips twitching, and comes all over his fist. He collapses, pulling his fingers out of his ass and wiping them on the towel. He’s breathing heavily, heart racing. He feels hot all over, but satisfied. 

He rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. Hinata would be a cuddler. Kageyama can picture him curling up on Kageyama’s chest, head tucked under the other’s chin, content and warm and safe. Kageyama wants to run his fingers through Hinata’s hair, scratch his back, hug him tight. It wouldn’t matter that they were covered in sweat and cum and lube; he’d want Hinata in his arms. He sighs at the thought, a smile tugging at his lips. Post-orgasm bliss, he decides, is probably second best only to volleyball. 

He lets himself imagine just laying with Hinata for a little longer, imagines pillow talk and soft kisses. Soon, he’ll have to clean everything up and remove the chair from under the doorknob; but for now he lets himself wonder what it would be like to be with Hinata.

* * *

When Kageyama had been a third year, Ukai-san and Takeda-sensei had scouted him out for Karasuno’s team. Kageyama hadn’t noticed them at the tournament. He’s never been one to notice the crowd at games. It was the captain of his team, Kindaichi, who had pointed out Ukai and Takeda, directing his gaze towards the black quarter-zip jackets emblazoned with Karasuno’s logo. “Kageyama-kun,” Kindaichi had said, nuding Kageyama in the ribs, “I think you’re being scouted.”

Kageyama had spared a glance towards Uaki and Takeda and then looked back at his captain. “Okay.”

“Don’t you care at all?” Kindaichi sputtered. 

“Well, duh, but they’ve already seen the game. There’s no point in being nervous now.”

Kindaichi huffed. “You could at least act a little excited.”

He lifted his fists slightly above his head. “Whoo.”

His captain rolled his eyes and dropped the conversation. 

Later, as Kageyama and his high school team were heading back to the bus that would take them to the hotel they were staying at, Ukai and Takeda approached him. “Kageyama? Kageyama Tobio?” Takeda called out.

Kageyama turned, gym bag slung over his shoulder, and stared at them. Kindaichi kicked him in the ass. ‘Don’t just stare, you moron! Go talk to them! And be respectful!”

He stumbled forward, shot a glare at his captain, and walked towards Ukai and Takeda. “Hello,” he said. 

“Hi!” Takeda said brightly. “My name is Takeda Ittetsu, and this is Ukai Keishin.” Ukai nodded. “We’re from the University of Karasuno.”

“Oh. Cool. Uh, nice to meet you,” he said, dropping into a belated bow. 

“None of that,” Ukai said, waving his hand. “I’m the coach for the men’s volleyball team. Takeda-sensei is an adjunct professor there who helps with managing the team. Are you interested in playing volleyball beyond high school?”

“I want to play professionally, Ukai-san.”

“I think you have what it takes,” Ukai said, grinning. Kageyama felt hope bloom in his chest and flushed at the praise. “But your teamwork is shit.”

Kageyama balked. 

“What Ukai-kun meant,” Takeda hurried to add, “Is that you have matched raw potential, but your teamwork skills are a little lacking.”

“I work just fine with my team,” he mumbled. He had at least gotten better since he was a first year. 

Ukai snorted. “I saw that little spat on the court between you and that wing spiker, number six.”

Kageyama frowned. Konishi was a second year student and they had been playing together for about two years at that point. And yet, Konishi still had trouble keeping up with Kageyama’s tosses, and Kageyama refused to hold back. “Konishi needs to work harder.”

“It’s not Konishi that we’re interested in. It’s you. I’m ready to offer you a spot as the starting setter on our team, one one condition,” Ukai told him.

He gripped the strap on his gym bag tighter. “What’s the condition?”

“You refine your teamwork. Takeda-sensei and I will come to a few more of your games this season to check on your progress. No matter what, we’ll still offer you a place on our team. I see great potential in you. But if your teamwork improves, you’ll be in the starting line up.

“How can I do that? I mean, how can I show that I’ve been working on my teamwork?”

“That’s up to you to decide,” Takeda said. “We’ll know if you’ve been working on it when we see you play. I hope to see you at Karasuno in a few months, Kageyama-kun.”

“Uh, you, too. I mean, I hope I’ll see you both soon, too,” he said awkwardly. 

He had tried to improve his teamwork. He really did, but in the end Ukai and Takeda didn’t see any real development. Kageyama was still offered a full athletic scholarship to Karasuno as promised, but he had to work to get put on the starting line up. Hinata had made it easy.

Hinata was not attending Karasuno on scholarship like Kageyama was. He had taken the entrance exam and passed by the skin of his teeth, just so he could try out for the volleyball team. Kageyama had been training with the team since he graduated high school. He and Tsukishima were the only first years on the team attending the university on a sports scholarship. Hinata and Yamaguchi had arrived on the first day of tryouts, and Kageyama had underestimated them. 

“His name is Hinata Shouyou,” Tsukishima told him as he and Kageyama passed a ball together. “He’s Yamaguchi’s roommate.”

“Your friend Yamaguchi?” Kageyama asked. 

“Do you know any other?”

Kageyama sent him an outrageous toss, just for his comment. “He’s so small. Maybe he’s here to be a manager.”

“Yamaguchi said he hasn’t shut up about being the ace of Karasuno.”

Kageyama snorted. “He’ll have to fight Asahi for that title.”

“I don’t think Asahi would put up much of a fight.”

They looked over at their senpai, who was hunched over to look smaller while Noya comforted him. Apparently Asahi had hit a ball right to Noya’s face. 

Kageyama and Tsukishima snickered, looked at each other, and then sneered. “Big talk for a tiny guy,” Kageyama muttered and redirected his attention back to warming up with Tsukishima.  Then Kageyama set for Hinata, and the world exploded into color. 

Hinata and Kageyama hadn’t spoken a single word to each other. Ukai was just having Suga and Kageyama toss to the guys so that he could get a feel for their hitting power. Kageyama had sent Hinata an impossibly quick pass, just to wipe the stupid annoying grin off his face. Hinata had connected with the ball, a perfect line shot. 

“That’s gotta be a fluke!” Tanaka yelled. “Do it again!”

So they did. Kageyama sent toss after toss to Hinata, and he connected with every single one. Only about a quarter of the balls landed inbounds, but it was better than anyone else had been able to manage up until that point. Soon it felt like Hinata wasn’t even keeping up with Kageyama; Kageyama was trying to keep up with him. 

Ukai stopped them after fifteen minutes. “You, chibi-chan, what’s your name?”

Hinata appeared to bristle under the nickname, but dropped into a bow nonetheless. “Hinata Shouyou, Ukai-san!”

“Kageyama-kun, do you know him?” Ukai asked, arms crossed over his chest.

“No, sir.”

“This is your first time tossing to him?”

“Yes.”

Ukai pursed his lips. “Interesting. Alright, we’re switching to serves!”

Kageyama was impressed with Yamaguchi’s jump float serve. Daichi struggled to receive it, as did Noya, and they were the best receivers on the team. Tsukishima just grinned predatorily every time someone fumbled Yamaguchi’s serve. Hinata’s serve left much to be desired; it was a basic overhand serve with a top spin. It was easy to receive, and he didn’t appear to have any control over it. It also wasn’t very consistent getting over the net. 

Kageyama found himself watching Hinata for the rest of tryouts. It seemed he was only a monster when it came to hitting. His receives were sloppy; his tosses were even worse. His blocks were normally late and too low, and he couldn’t read block very well. He focused too much on the ball, and not on the other players. What he lacked in practical experience he made up for in raw talent and enthusiasm. If it were up to Kageyama, he probably would have told Hinata to work on everything else and try out for the team again next year, but it wasn’t up to him, and Ukai brought Yamaguchi and Hinata onto the team. 

“ _ Gwah _ , really?” Hinata beamed when Kiyoko offered the Karasuno jackets to him and Yamaguchi. “We really made it?”

“Yes, welcome to the team,” Daichi said, clapping Hinata on the shoulder. 

Hinata’s eyes shone and his face lit up in a too-bright grin. Kageyama scowled and looked away. “You need to work on your serves and your receives. They suck. Your blocking, too.”

Hinata whirled around to glare at him. 

“What?” Kageyama asked, hands buried deep in his jacket pockets. “Am I wrong?”

Noya laughed, loud and boisterous. “Lighten up, ‘Yama! You guys are our new freak duo!”

“Don’t call me that,” Kageyama sneered at the same time Hinata asked, “Freak what?”

“Freak duo! With your super quick attack, we can rack up a lot of points. No one will be expecting it from you, shorty!”

“Hey!” Hinata snapped. “I’m taller than you!”

“And I’m better at receiving than you,” Noya quipped, sticking out his tongue.

“Enough,” Daichi interrupted before things could escalate. Kageyama saw Suga close his mouth; he probably wanted to instigate Noya and Hinata. “Come on, new team outing.” At Tsukishima’s look of disgust, Daichi added, “I’ll buy everyone meat buns.” No one argued with their captain after that.

* * *

Evening practice does not go any better than morning practice had. Rather than fucking up every set he sends to Hinata, Kageyama hardly tosses to him at all. He can sense Hinata getting frustrated as he sends toss after toss to Asahi, Tanaka, Tsukishima, or Ennoshita. During a scrimmage at the end of practice, Ukai puts Kageyama, Hinata, Noya, Tanaka, Narita, and Ennoshita on the same team. 

Hinata calls for every toss, but Kageyama refuses to even look at him. He keeps setting to Tanaka, Narita, and Ennoshita. He can feel the looks he’s getting from all his teammates as he continues to ignore Hinata. When they’re at match point, with the score 24-21 in favor of the other team, Hinata screams, “Kageyama, left!” when Noya sends the ball in a beautiful arc to Kageyama’s position. 

Without thinking, Kageyama sends the ball to Hinata, acting purely on instinct. Hinata flies through the air, back arched beautifully, right arm pulled back like a bow. The bottom of his shirt lifts just enough to reveal the soft skin on his lower back and the trail of light orange hair leading down into his athletic shorts. His tongue pokes out between his teeth and his eyes are squeezed shut. Kageyama watches Hinata’s eyes open as he reaches the apex of his jump, and his palm connects with the ball with a satisfying  _ thump _ . The ball rockets to the ground on the other side of the net, landing just within the lines near the back of the court. 

“Yes!” Hinata cheers, landing lightly on the balls of his feet. He pumps his fists in the air and graciously accepts the double high-fives from Noya and Tanaka. He turns to Kageyama, that wide grin still on his face, and says, “Why haven’t you been tossing to me like that? That was perfect!”

Kageyama scowls. “It’s not always about you.”

Tanaka slings his arm over Kageyama’s shoulders and ruffles his hair. “Well, it’s not always about you either, Kageyama. We work as a team, and you haven’t been tossing to Hinata at all. You need to utilize every weapon in your arsenal.”

He shrugs Tanaka’s arm off his shoulder. “I know that.”

Tanaka grins. “Good!” He jogs back to his place on the court and turns to Narita, giving him a thumbs up. “Nice serve!” he yells as Narita draws his arm back.

Kageyama shakes his head and tries to focus on the game, but his mind wanders to the bit of skin that showed when Hinata jumped, the swell of his biceps as he drew back to hit, his pink tongue sticking out between sharp white teeth. When Ennoshita sends the ball back to him after receiving Tsukishima’s spike, Kageyama fumbles the ball just a bit as he sends it to Tanaka. Tanaka’s hand swings through empty air, but his left arm flails out and sends a high ball back over the net. 

“Chance ball!” Daichi yells, easily passing the ball to Suga. Suga sets the ball to Asahi, who hits the ball into the ground, ending the scrimmage with a score of 25-22.

Kageyama balls his hands into fists and turns his back on the winning team. 

“Don’t mind, don’t mind,” Ennoshita says to Kageyama. 

“Nice recovery, Ryu,” Noya says, eyes sliding over to Kageyama. “You okay, ‘Yama-yama?”

“Fine,” Kageyama grits out. “And don’t call me that.”

“Eh, it was just a practice game anyway, no actual consequences.” Noya looks over at Ukai and flinches. “Well, none that affect our standing in the championship. You may get chewed out by Ukai-san, though.”

Kageyama looks at his coach and sees the barely hidden anger there. He sighs. Ukai had let his poor playing slide this morning, but it looks like he won’t continue to allow it this evening. After a quick debriefing of the scrimmage and what everyone needs to work on, Ukai sends them to the showers, but holds Kageyama back. 

“Kageyama-kun,” Ukai starts.

“I know,” Kageyama mutters. “I haven’t played well today, and I wasn’t making the best plays”

His coach rubs his eyes tiredly. “At least you know that you’ve been playing off. What’s causing it? Are you injured?” Ukai’s eyes dart to his hands and shoulders, checking for any obvious bruises or marks. “Did you pull a muscle? You know it’s not safe to play when you’re injured.”

“I’m not hurt!” he rushes to say, afraid of being swapped out of the starting line up. “I just… I’ve been having an off day.”

A pained look crosses Ukai’s face. “Do you… Do you need to like, talk about anything?”

“No!” Kageyama nearly interrupts. Talking to his coach about plays and strategies, sure, but talking to Ukai about how Kageyama can’t stop thinking about Hinata’s cock? Absolutely not. 

“Oh, thank god,” Ukai mutters. “I guess we all have off days. Take some time to relax, alright?”

“I’ll be back to normal by tomorrow.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Now get outta here. Eat some dinner and replenish the calories you burned.”

“Yes, sir,” Kageyama says, bending into a bow before making his way to the locker room. 

Hinata is absent, as he usually is when it comes to showering in the locker room (although Kageyama now knows why), but the rest of the team is still there, either in the showers or in the process of getting dressed. “Kageyama!” Tanaka yells. 

“What,” he says as he pulls his shirt off over his head. 

“You have any plans for this weekend?”

“Sulking in the dorm like he usually does,” Tsukishima answers blandly. 

Kageyama throws his sweaty socks at him. “No, but whatever you’re planning, no.”

“‘Yama!” Noya whines.

Kageyama interrupts, “Don’t call me that.”

“Ryu and I are gonna throw a party. Suga said he’d invite the girl’s volleyball team,” Noya adds, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“I said I’d mention it to the team’s libero, Mori,” Suga corrects. 

“Same difference,” Noya says as he flaps his hand dismissively. 

“The basketball teams will be there, too. I already texted Okumura,” Tanaka tells him. 

“I don’t know any of those names. Is this supposed to make me go? Because it’s not working,” Kageyama says, searching his gym bag for his soap. 

“This is your opportunity to meet new people, then!” Tanaka says. 

“No, thanks.”

“It’s your opportunity to get laid,” Ennoshita comments, not even looking up from his phone.

Kageyama nearly breaks his neck with how fast he whips around to look at Ennoshita. Asahi seems to be experiencing a similar situation. “What?” Kageyama asks.

“Why you’ve been playing so weird, it’s been a while since you last got laid, hasn’t it?”

“Ennoshita!” Asahi whines. “You can’t just ask that!”

“No, he has a point,” Suga says.

“Suga!” Daichi reprimands. 

Suga holds his hands up. “What?”

“It has been a while since he’s spent a night outside the dorm,” Tsukishima points out.

“Oh, Tsukki! Are you keeping track of Kageyama’s sexual activities?” Noya teases.

“Shut up.”

“Is that really why you didn’t play well today?” Kinoshita asks. 

Kageyama flushes red. 

“Told you,” Ennoshita says and accepts some yen from Narita, Kinoshita, Tanaka, Suga, and Noya. Even Yamaguchi slides him some bills. 

“You placed bets on that?” Asahi asks. 

“I bet it was because Tsukishima caught him masturbating,” Suga says brightly and grins wide. 

“Why would that make me play poorly?” Kageyama snaps.

“Please, never let me catch you doing that,” Tsukishima says, lip curled in disgust. 

“You mean you haven’t caught him yet? My roommate my first year caught me during, like, the second week,” Tanaka says. 

“That’s because you’re stupid and masturbated at two o’clock in the afternoon,” Noya points out. 

“Kageyama is stupid, too!”

“Hey!” Kageyama barks. “I’m not stupid enough to masturbate in my bed at two in the afternoon. I’d use the shower, like any other normal person.”

“Oh my god,” Tsukishima groans. “We share a shower!”

“Are you saying you don’t masturbate in the shower?” Suga asks. “It’s more convenient. Clean yourself and your mess at the same time.”

“Suga!” Daichi shouts and slaps his hand over Suga’s mouth. “You’re supposed to be a good example for the underclassmen!”

“I was just  _ saying _ ,” he says as he pries Daichi’s hand off from over his mouth. “I thought Tsukishima would be all about efficiency. Masturbating in the shower is efficient!”

“We are  _ not _ discussing my masturbation habits,” Tsukishima mumbles, face turning pink. 

“But it’s okay to discuss mine?” Kageyama mutters. 

“You’re the only one still talking about them!” Tsukishima says as he rolls his eyes. 

“Anyway!” Noya interrupts. “Party, Saturday night, are you gonna come?”

“So you can  _ come _ ,” Tanaka teases lewdly. 

“Come on, man, gross,” Kinoshita says, shoving Tanaka’s face. 

Kageyama ignores them all and just gets in the shower. Noya rips back the curtain, and Kageyama absolutely does  _ not _ scream. “You’re gonna come, right?”

“If I say yes, will you leave me alone?”

“For now, yes.”

“Then yes!” he growls and yanks the curtain closed again. 

He can hear Tanaka exclaim, “Noya! We can help Kageyama choose someone to hook up with so he can play well again!”

He considers beating his head against the wall until he’s dead.

* * *

On Wednesday, when Ennoshita, Tanaka, Noya, and Kageyama are getting lunch after their Japanese lit class, Tanaka slams a notebook and a pencil down on the table. “Alright, ‘Yama,” he begins. 

“Don’t call me that.”

“Alright,  _ Kageyama-kun _ ,” he starts again. “This is Operation: Get Kageyama Laid So We Can Win All Japan.” He writes that in bold kanji at the top of the notebook page. 

“We are not doing this,” Kageyama says darkly. 

“Doing what?” Hinata asks, pushing Kageyama over so he can sit at the table with his own tray of food. Kageyama is very aware of Hinata’s body right next to his. If he spread his legs a little more, their thighs would touch, and they’re already knocking elbows as they shovel food into their mouths. 

“How was algebra?” Ennoshita asks Hinata.

Hinata drops his head on the table. 

“We’re not talking about math right now, Enno-kun,” Noya declares as he waves his hand. “We’re talking about getting Kageyama laid.”

Hinata tenses and then appears to force himself to relax. He tilts his head to the side and Kageyama has to tear his eyes away from his Adam’s apple. “Weren’t you guys convinced Kageyama didn’t even have a dick until, like, last week?”

“Well, now we know better, and we figured out that he hasn’t been playing well because he hasn’t had sex in a while.”

“You missed some things after practice on Monday,” Ennoshita tells Hinata.

“Noya and I are throwing a party and our mission is to get ‘Yama laid so he can play well again.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“He played alright today,” Hinata comments. Kageyama pretends he doesn’t preen a little under the praise.

“See? You don’t need to help me get laid,” Kageyama says. “I’ve been playing fine.” 

“Ah-ah. But you could be playing  _ better _ ,” Noya explains. 

“So,” Tanaka says, picking up his pencil, “what’s your type?”

“My type?”

“Yeah, what kind of girls do you like?”

Kageyama makes a face. “You think I’m into girls?”

Noya laughs. “That’s fair. Alright, what type of guy do you like?”

Kageyama can feel the blush climbing up his cheeks and chest. He crosses his arms and ducks his head down. “I don’t want to do this.”

“Do it for the team!” Tanaka urges. “I wanna win All Japan this year! And we can’t do that unless you get laid!”

“So the team’s success lies on my dick getting wet?”

“Yes!”

“And what if you can’t get me laid?”

“We’ll just have Hinata take one for the team,” Noya says seriously. 

Hinata chokes on his water. “What?”

Kageyama holds very still. 

“If we can’t get Kageyama laid, I’m electing you to be Kageyama’s sexual outlet. You’ll have to let him fuck you,” Noya clarifies. 

Ennoshita snorts. “You think Kageyama is a top?”

“How do  _ you _ know what Kageyama is?” Tanaka asks. 

“I’m perceptive.” He turns to Kageyama. “Am I wrong?”

Kageyama bares his teeth at him and then turns back to Noya. “Hinata doesn’t even like men.”

“ _ That’s _ your only issue with his plan?” Ennoshita asks, and Kageyama kicks him under the table.

“I like both,” Hinata says quietly while Ennoshita and Kageyama argue.

“What?” Kageyama asks, chopsticks paused over Ennoshita’s hand from where he was going to stab him.

“I like guys and girls,” he repeats. 

Kageyama’s brain short circuits. Hinata likes men. Hinata likes men.  _ Hinata likes men _ . Part of him had figured that Hinata was straight and that’s why he would never have a chance to sleep with him; but now he knows Hinata is not straight. He likes men, too, which means he could- in theory- be attracted to Kageyama. Even just that thought has his dick twitching in interest, and he digs his fingers into his legs, nails scratching over denim.

His thought process is interrupted by Ennoshita. “You can’t whore out our kouhai, Noya-kun. Find a different plan B.”

Noya huffs out a breath, his blond bangs fluttering with the force of it. “Fine. Plan A is get Kageyama laid at the party this weekend. Plan B is send him some porn.  _ Plan C _ is have Hinata fuck Kageyama.”

“I like those plans,” Tanaka says, dutifully writing them down in his notebook. “Back to Plan A. What’s your type, Kageyama? I already have a few guys in mind. There’s this guy in my math class-”

“I think he’d prefer someone on the basketball team. Those guys are pretty tall,” Noya comments. 

“No, no, hear me out. This guy- his name’s Osamu- he’s nice! He’s got a good ass. I’ll have to text him and invite my math class.”

“Will this many people fit in your dinky little apartment?” Ennoshita asks.

“We’ll make it work,” Tanaka and Noya answer at the same time.

“Average height,” Kageyama says gruffly.

“Huh?” Noya grunts.

“I like it when they’re a little shorter than me, so average height.”

“Osamu is about an inch shorter than you, I think,” Tanaka says. “What else?”

“Uh, strong. I like… strong guys.” He thinks of the swell of Hinata’s biceps, the curve of his waist up into a muscled back, strong traps and shoulders, thick thighs. He swallows. “Brown eyes. Athletic.”

“Osamu checks all those boxes. I think you’ll like him,” Tanaka says nodding. He pulls out his phone and his thumbs start flying over the keyboard, presumably texting his math class. “If we can get you laid, we can win All Japan.”

“I still think your logic is flawed,” Ennoshita adds. 

“If Plan A  _ and _ Plan B fail, at least Hinata also fits your type,” Noya observes offhandedly. 

Both Hinata and Kageyama choke on their food.

* * *

As Kageyama and Tsukishima are walking back to their dorm after Wednesday evening’s practice, long after Hinata and Yamaguchi had left the roommates behind to work on their serves, Kageyama’s phone buzzes with a text. 

_ 19:26 _

**tangerine:** wanna get dinner at that hotpot place off campus?

Kageyama frowns at his phone, causing Tsukishima to glance over at him. “You forget how to read or something?”

He glowers at him and taps out a response to Hinata.

**milk slut:** I thought you were working on homework

**tangerine:** yama!! 

**tangerine:** if i work on homework any longer i will literally die

**milk slut:** I’ll meet you at your dorm

He slides his phone back into his pocket. “I’m getting dinner with Hinata. I’ll see you later.”

Tsukishima gives him an odd look, but says, “Whatever.”

Kageyama splits off towards Hinata and Yamaguchi’s dorm. The evening air is cool, and the streetlamps are just starting to flicker on, casting yellow light across the sidewalks. The walk to Hinata’s dorm from the gym is much longer than Kageyama’s walk to his own place in the athletic residence hall. He wonders how Hinata manages to get back to his room to shower after morning practice and still make it to their psych lecture on time. He must run the whole way. No wonder his stamina is impressive. Kageyama wonders if that translates to the bedroom. He shakes his head, physically dispelling the thought. His playing has gotten better since Monday, but he’s still not at the same caliber as he was before becoming obsessed with Hinata’s cock. 

Kageyama scuffs his feet on the pavement as he walks. He’s never let sex interfere with volleyball. Sex has always been an additional outlet for his pent up frustrations. He doesn’t like the gooey, emotional stuff he’s seen in movies that his older sister forced him to watch with her. He’s been attracted to people on his team before. When he was a first year in high school, Kageyama had a crush on his captain, Oikawa; but he was still able to play to the best of his ability. Then his third year he had that weird thing with one of the wing spikers on his team, Konishi. They had messed around for a little bit towards the end of Kageyama’s third year, but it had never distracted Kageyama on the court. He wonders what it is about Hinata that has him flubbing tosses. 

Miwa would say it’s because he and Hinata have  _ history _ . Kageyama thinks it’s because everything with Hinata has always been different, so of course this would be, too. Maybe if they fuck Kageyama can get it out of his system and he can focus again. Just a one and done thing. Something tells him Hinata isn’t a one and done type of guy, though. He probably has sex for the  _ emotions _ . Ugh. Gross. 

None of it matters, though. Even though Hinata may be Kageyama’s type (small, built,  _ huge fucking cock _ ) doesn’t mean Kageyama is his. He didn’t even know Hinata was into men until today. That makes it worse, almost. There’s a difference between wanting someone he can’t have because they aren’t attracted to his gender and wanting someone who is attracted to his gender, just not to him. Kageyama is usually good at getting what he wants, sex-wise. He’s good at getting guys to take him home, he’s good at sex, he’s good at making people feel good. Or at least he’s decent. None of his past partners have complained. Kageyama is sure he could seduce Hinata. In fact, he already has at least seven well-thought out plans in order to do so; but he won’t act on any of them. 

It all boils down to this: Hinata is  _ different _ . Kageyama doesn’t want to trick him into bed with him. He wants Hinata to come to him; to want this as much as he does. He wants Hinata to make the first move; to prove he aches for this, too. 

But he won’t. Kageyama knows he won’t. 

Because while Hinata may be into men, he is not into Kageyama. How could he be? Hinata probably likes boys who are bright and happy, who exude joy and optimism. Kageyama… does not fit that type. He gives off scary vibes, according to Noya. He scares children. His glare can curdle milk. His torso is too long; his hair too straight to do anything fun with. His eyes are a flat navy blue, and while that may get other guys going, it certainly doesn’t get Hinata all hot and bothered. Not the way Kageyama gets all hot thinking about Hinata. 

Kageyama squints past the light from the streetlamps, hoping to catch a glimpse of the stars, but there’s too much light pollution. He focuses back on the sidewalk in front of him, on Hinata’s dorm building looming up in front of him. He uses his student ID to swipe into the building and takes the stairs two at a time up to the third floor. He walks down the hall until he comes to room 329 and knocks three times. 

Hinata opens the door before he can even drop his hand. He grabs Kageyama’s wrist and drags him back to the stairwell. “Come on! I’m  _ starving _ !”

“How far is this place?” Kageyama asks, entirely too focused on Hinata’s fingers right over his pulse point. 

“About ten minutes on bike.”

“I don’t have a bike.”

They burst through the doors and out onto the sidewalk. Hinata leads them over to the bike rack as he says, “I do. You can just ride on the back.”

Kageyama blanches and pulls his hand out of Hinata’s grip. “What? No!”

“Why not? We won’t fall. Natsu used to ride on the back of my bike all the time.”

“I’m heavier than your baby sister.”

“I can adjust.”

“Hinata-”

Hinata looks up from unlocking the chain looped around his bike. “It’s faster and it’s already late. I’m literally about to die from starvation.” As if to prove his point, his stomach growls loudly. 

Kageyama sighs. “Fine, but I’m not sitting on your handlebars like some damsel in distress or whatever.”

“I said the  _ back _ . And besides, no one could mistake you for a damsel in distress.”

“Hey!” he grumbles, grabbing Hinata by the back of his neck. His skin is warm and the baby hairs at the nape of his neck are soft to the touch. He yanks his hand away like it burned him. 

“There are some footholds there on the back wheel,” Hinata says, swinging his leg over the bike. 

Kageyama looks at the wheel and sure enough, there are two silver tubes poking out from the center. He can stand on those and hold onto Hinata’s shoulders for balance. It shouldn’t be too bad. 

Except it is. It’s so bad. 

Hinata takes his turns too sharply, and Kageyama struggles to stay balanced on the bike, nails digging into Hinata’s shoulders. “Ow! Kageyama!”

“Slow down!” he yells as Hinata takes another turn too quickly. 

Kageyama ducks down and buries his head in Hinata’s hair. It smells like strawberries and  _ Hinata _ . He jerks back just as quickly, and his movements cause the two of them to topple over into the grass. 

Kageyama lands on his back, his bag between him and the ground. Hinata has landed between his legs, their pelvises pressed together. Hinata’s hands bracket Kageyama’s head, and their faces are so close Kageyama can feel Hinata’s breath across his lips. He squeezes his eyes shut tight. “I told you that you were going too fast,” he mumbles. 

“Sorry,” Hinata says just as quietly. “I guess you are just a bit heavier than Natsu.”

Kageyama can feel Hinata’s chest against his with each inhale. “You guess?” Hinata shifts against him, his hips pushing down more firmly against Kageyama’s. Kageyama feels like he might burst into flames. “Hinata.”

“Yeah?” His breath fans over Kageyama’s lips and cheeks. It’s warm and smells like caramel, probably from the candy he always keeps in his bag. 

Kageyama finally opens his eyes and finds Hinata staring right at him. His brown eyes are wide, pupils slightly dilated. He’s close enough that Kageyama can see the flecks of green and gold in his irises and the faint freckles across his nose and cheekbones. If he were to move his head forward even a centimeter, their lips would brush. He holds so still his left leg cramps up. “Um, hot pot?” he says, and his voice comes out hoarse.

“Right,” Hinata whispers, but he still doesn’t move. He brushes Kageyama’s bangs out of his face and tucks them behind his ear. Hinata’s hand lingers behind his ear; cupping the back of his neck, nails scratching over his scalp. “Hot pot.” He finally sits back on his haunches and then climbs to his feet. He brushes the grass off his jeans and reaches his hand out to Kageyama. 

Kageyama takes it and Hinata holds onto his hand for just a moment too long once he’s stood up. They walk the rest of the way to the restaurant. 

Once they have settled into their seats and placed their drink orders, an awkward silence falls. But Hinata, ever the genius, decides to blurt out, “So, are you gonna, uh, date that guy Tanaka-san was talking about at lunch today?”

Kageyama looks up from where he was glaring at his glass of water. “Osamu?”

“Was that his name?” Hinata asks just a bit too airily. He’s crumpling and uncrumpling his straw wrapper and pointedly not looking at Kageyama. 

“Yeah, I dunno. I’m not gonna  _ date _ him, but I might- you know.”

Hinata tilts his head. “Why wouldn’t you date him?”

“I’ve never dated anybody. Why would I start now?”

“What do you mean you’ve never dated anyone?”

“I mean I’ve never dated anyone!”

“But you aren’t- wait, are you?”

“Am I what?” Kageyama snaps, growing tired of the conversation. 

Hinata’s voice drops to a whisper and he leans across the table. “A virgin.”

Kageyama jerks back, elbows connecting with the bench behind him. “No! What does that-  _ Idiot _ !”

“But, if you weren’t in a relationship, how did you-”

“It was just some random guy from a different school when I was a first year in high school,” Kageyama explains quickly. He doesn’t like thinking about his first time, or the guy who took his virginity. “We never dated.”

“What was his name?”

Kageyama shrugs. “I dunno.”

“You can’t remember his name?”

He remembers everything. “Why do you care?”

Hinata looks down at his hands. “I realized today that we don’t talk about this kind of stuff.”

“Why does it matter if we do?”

“Best friends talk about this kind of stuff.”

Kageyama opens his mouth to reply, but then snaps it shut. He frowns. “Best friends?”

“I mean, we are, aren’t we?”

“I’ve- I’ve never had a best friend before.”

“Really?”

Kageyama looks down at his hands. “I don’t get along with people.”

“We get along!”

“You’re different,” Kageyama says too quickly. “Who was your first?” he adds, hoping the question will distract Hinata from the blush creeping up his cheeks. 

“First what?”

“You know.”

“Oh! Um. Well, the first girl was my girlfriend when I was a second year. Her name is Ono. We only dated for three months.”

“And the guy?” Kageyama asks. When Hinata pauses for too long, he says, “Have you never-”

“I have,” Hinata interrupts. “It was… It was Kenma. We, uh, dated for a little bit after Ono and I broke up.”

“Kenma? The setter from your high school team?” 

“Uh, yeah.”

“And you guys still talk?”

“Well, yeah! He’s my best friend from back home. I wouldn’t stop talking to him just because things didn’t end well for us as a couple.”

“That’s…” Kageyama thinks of Konishi, the wing spiker from his high school team. The friends with benefits arrangement they had had ended with a black eye for Kageyama and a bloody nose for Konishi; and Kageyama hasn’t spoken to him since. He remembers the random hookup from the beginning of the year who had gotten angry when Kageyama had said he didn’t want a relationship. He remembers Terushima. Kageyama doesn’t speak to anybody he has slept with before, even if things didn’t necessarily end poorly for them. “Do you still talk to all your ex’s?”

“I mean, I keep tabs on them. I obviously still talk to Kenma. Ono is going to university in Hokkaido, and Atsumu is playing volleyball at a university in Kyoto.”

“Atsumu?”

“He went to a high school near mine. We dated for a few weeks before I moved to come here, when he was back for the summer after his first year of college. He actually has a twin named Osamu.” Hinata makes a face that Kageyama can’t interpret. 

“ _ Miya _ Atsumu?” Kageyama asks. 

Hinata looks up from the table. “You know him?”

“Yeah. We went to a volleyball camp together when we were in high school. He’s a setter, too, right?”

“Yep.”

“Do you have a thing for setters or something?”

Hinata’s face turns pink. “Shut up!”

Kageyama smirks. “You totally do,” he teases, and then stops short. Apparently he was wrong about Hinata’s type. From what he’s heard about Kenma and from what he knows about Atsumu, they are  _ not _ all sunshine and rainbows. Atsumu was annoying at the training camp and according to Hinata, Kenma is not the biggest fan of people. This isn’t good. This is giving Kageyama  _ hope _ . Hope he cannot afford to have if he wants to stay focused during games and practices. 

“So what if I do?” Hinata mutters, face still rosy. 

Kageyama is saved from stuttering through a reply by the waitress coming to take their orders. Once she’s gone, Hinata steers the conversation away from the talk of ex’s, and for once, Kageyama is grateful for his evasion skills.

* * *

All too soon, Kageyama finds himself fidgeting with his fingers while he sits on his bed with Hinata and Yamaguchi, waiting for Tsukishima to finish getting dressed. Surprisingly, when it comes to getting ready to go out, Kageyama and Tsukishima take the longest. Hinata simply doesn’t care if he looks good or not; he just throws on something comfortable and is ready to go. Even tonight, he’s wearing block joggers, stained with bleach from a laundry mishap, with a wrinkled highlighter yellow hoodie. His socks, which Kageyama can see poking out above his abused high tops, don’t even match. Perhaps the only saving grace of the outfit is the black beanie he’s shoved over his obnoxiously orange head. It at least tones down the offensive contrast between Hinata’s hair and hoodie. 

Kageyama suspects the beanie is being worn at Yamaguchi’s suggestion, because while Hinata gets dressed quickly because he doesn’t care, Yamaguchi gets dressed quickly because he  _ knows _ what he’s doing. He’s wearing straight, black jeans that end just above his ankle; there’s a silver chain linking two of his belt loops together. He’s got a vertically striped, colorful shirt tucked into the front of his pants and a blue denim jacket over top of that. His hair is pulled back from his face in a messy bun on the crown of his head. Chunky white shoes with white mid-rise socks finish off the whole outfit. He looks effortlessly casual, and Kageyama is truthfully a little jealous. 

If Kageyama had Yamaguchi’s fashion sense, he’d probably be able to get ready just as fast. He doesn’t, however, so whenever he goes out, he struggles with getting dressed for at least forty-five minutes. It’s a horrible combination of wanting to look good but having no idea how to achieve that. He blames it on his older sister, who would rib him constantly about his outfits when he was in high school; to the point that he started putting in an effort, if only to avoid Miwa’s comments. Luckily, he can tell what looks good and what looks bad once he’s wearing it, so getting dressed is just a matter of cycling through outfits until he finds one that looks okay. Tonight, he’s settled on slim straight black jeans ending loosely above his white converse. The grey hoodie he’s wearing has definitely seen better days; the cuffs at his wrists are torn and chewed on, but it’s comfortable and the navy blue flannel he’s got on over the hoodie covers the frayed fabric. It’s one of his safe outfits, one his sister hadn’t scolded nor applauded when he wore it. 

Tsukishima takes the longest to get dressed because he cares too much and his fashion sense is that of an eight-year-old boy with an unhealthy obsession with bugs. He tries on outfit after outfit, each time believing it’s perfect, only to be shot down by Yamaguchi and then Kageyama once he’s finished getting dressed as well. After about an hour of Tsukishima trying on terrifying outfits, Yamaguchi steps in and makes miracles happen in the depths of Tsukishima’s wardrobe. Yamaguchi has styled Tsukishima in some straight khakis and grey high-top Vans. He found a white collared polo and shoved a forest green crewneck over that. It takes him ten minutes. 

“That’s the quickest yet, Yamaguchi!” Hinata chirps as he stops the timer he had going on his phone. Kageyama watches as he dutifully adds the time to his notes app along with the date. “You just beat out the athlete dinner we had to attend two months ago.”

“Nice job,” Kageyama tells him. Tsukishima shoots him a glare that Kageyama ignores.

“Are we ready?” Hinata asks, pushing himself off Kageyama’s bed. He pats down his pockets to make sure he has everything and then turns to grin brightly at the three of them. “Let’s go!” 

The walk to Tanaka and Noya’s apartment takes twenty minutes, most of which is spent with Hinata and Yamaguchi talking enough for the four of them. Kageyama occasionally grunts to show he’s listening and Tsukishima never seems like he’s listening until he chimes in to either call Hinata an idiot or to tell Yamaguchi to shut up. The minute the four of them walk into the already crowded apartment, Suga shoves a dark brown glass bottle into each of their hands. 

“Suga!” Daichi bellows from across the room. “Stop giving drinks to the underclassmen!”

“Eat my ass!” Suga calls back happily and offers a bottle opener to them. Kageyama watches as Daichi begins to push his way towards them and decides that’s his time to bail. He hooks his fingers into Hinata’s hood and pulls him towards the kitchen. As they pass the main room, he can see that it’s already packed full of bodies. He recognizes a few people on the basketball and baseball teams from his Japanese lit class. He spots Asahi and Narita tucked away in a corner, talking quietly to each other. Out on the tiny balcony he sees Tanaka lighting a bowl with Ennoshita and a few others. 

From behind him, Hinata leans up to shout into his ear, “Wanna come with me to the kitchen for a drink?”

Neither of them are the biggest fans of beer, at least not to start the night out with, so Kageyama nods his assent and continues to weave his way towards the kitchen. He’s positive there will be a bucket full of jungle juice there. If Noya is known for anything, it’s his lethal jungle juice, which he learned about from his cousin who attends school in America. Just as he thought, there’s a storage bin full of red juice right behind a few cheerleaders, who are abusing Noya and Tanaka’s blender to make milkshakes with a concerning amount of vodka in them. They pay no mind to Hinata and Kageyama squeezing past them to get their drinks. 

Hinata hands two cups to Kageyama and says, “Try to get some pineapple in my cup!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he mutters, rolling his eyes. Hinata likes to have some of the fruit that’s floating in the juice, but Kageyama doesn’t. He fills both of their cups to the top, making sure there’s a sufficient amount of pineapple in Hinata’s. He follows Hinata back out to the living room. Knowing Tanaka, once he’s finished smoking his bowl, he’ll want to play some drinking games, and he’ll rope all the first years into it. At the last party he and Noya threw, he sat on Tsukishima to make sure he played Never Have I Ever. Kageyama decided then it was probably best to just go along with whatever Tanaka wanted at parties, lest he be sat on as well. 

“Kageyama!” someone yells, and he looks around for the speaker. Kinoshita is waving at him from the sliding doors that lead to the balcony. “Over here!” Kageyama pushes his way towards the balcony, Hinata now following in his wake. “Tanaka wanted to talk to you,” Kinoshita says when Kageyama reaches him. 

Tanaka grins broadly at Kageyama when he sees him. “Yama-yama!” he shouts, throwing his arms in the air. 

“ _ Shit _ , Ryu! Be careful, you’ll dump the bud!” Ennoshita snaps, jerking forward to take the bowl out of his hands. 

Tanaka waves him off and hands him the lighter. “This is Osamu!” he says and steps aside to gesture to the guy next to him. 

Osamu is about an inch shorter than Kageyama, with dyed gray hair and gray eyes. He’s broad across the shoulders with a slimmer waist and muscular thighs. He’s attractive in a subtle way. He smiles rakishly at Kageyama as he lifts his own red solo cup to his lips. 

“Osamu, this is Kageyama! He’s the setter on our team I was telling you about,” Tanaka introduces. “Oh, and that’s Hinata behind him, one of our middle blockers.”

Kageyama inclines his head in a nod towards Osamu, who’s jaw had dropped open when Tanaka introduced Hinata. “Sho-chan?”

“Wait, what?” Kageyama looks back at Hinata and finds he’s staring at Osamu with wide eyes. “You guys- You guys know each other?”

“I dated his brother, remember?” Hinata mumbles, his cheeks flushing. 

Kageyama turns back to Osamu. “Atsumu is your brother?”

Osamu makes a face. “Unfortunately.”

“I’ll leave you two at it then!” Tanaka tells them, and grabs Ennoshita by the wrist and Hinata by the collar to pull them back into the apartment. As they leave, Kageyama can hear Ennoshita complaining about not finishing the bowl. “You can finish it in the apartment,” Tanaka says, and then Osamu and Kageyama are alone. 

“So yer a setter, right?” Osamu asks. It seems he’s willing to brush right past his acknowledgement of Hinata, and Kageyama is more than happy to follow his lead. 

“Yeah. I’m the starting setter for the volleyball team.” It’s quieter out on the balcony, but Kageyama can still hear and feel the music from inside the apartment, a constant buzz in the background. He takes a sip from his drink and is happy that he can barely taste the metric fuckton of alcohol he knows is in his cup.

Osamu’s eyebrows lift. “Yer a first year starter?”

“Yes.”

“Impressive. Even ‘Tsumu didn’t start his first year.”

“Maybe he should have worked harder then.”

Osamu grins at him, bright and playful. “Don’t ever let my brother hear ya say that. He’ll lose his shit.”

“You played in high school too, right?” Kageyama can remember Atsumu mentioning a brother at the training camp. 

“Yep. Opposite hitter.”

“Do you still play?”

“Nah. Listen, I don’t wanna spend the whole night beating ‘round the bush. Tanaka told me you needa get laid, and I’m more than happy to oblige.” He gives Kageyama an approving onceover, mouth quirking up at the corners. “I don’t wanna relationship, though, so if that’s what yer after, we can end this here.”

Kageyama scrunches up his nose. “That’s not what I want.”

“Good. I’m glad we’re on the same page.” Osamu takes a step closer and sets his cup down on the ground. He peers up at Kageyama, fingers finding their way to his belt loops. “Alright if I kiss ya?”

Kageyama nods, and then Osamu is grabbing the back of his neck, pulling him down to meet his lips. On principle, Kageyama hates first kisses. He can never tell what type of kisser a person is; how they feel about tongue or teeth, if they’re sloppy with it or slow and methodical. It usually takes him a couple of seconds to sync up with the other person. Osamu’s lips are soft and wet. He tastes a little like beer and mint gum. He wastes no time running his tongue along Kageyama’s bottom lip, and Kageyama drops his jaw open to let him in. Okay, so Osamu likes to take charge. Luckily, Kageyama likes to relinquish control in these kinds of situations. He sighs as Osamu traces his tongue over the back of his teeth, and raises the hand not holding his cup to settle it on Osamu’s hip. Osamu makes a soft noise in the back of his throat when Kageyama sneaks his thumb under his thin t-shirt to massage over the skin on his side.

As far as first kisses go, this one isn’t bad. Kageyama latches his teeth onto Osamu’s bottom lip and pulls back, dragging his teeth over the plump flesh as he retreats.

Osamu licks his lips and looks at Kageyama with his pupils blown wide. “Not bad,” he comments. 

“Um, thanks?” Kageyama says, still rubbing his thumb over Osamu’s hip. He drains half his cup in one go, eyes flickering over Osamu’s face 

“I would love nothin’ more than to take ya home right now,” Osamu begins, and Kageyama is ready to agree until he continues, “but I think we should stay for just a little bit longer, for appearances sake.”

Kageyama frowns, but upon further consideration realizes that Noya and Tanaka would probably crucify him if he left this early, dick appointment notwithstanding. “Okay.”

He leans in close again, lips right against Kageyama’s ear. “But believe me, as soon as I can, I’m taking you home and fucking you into the mattress.” Kageyama shudders and nods. Osamu nips as his earlobe before he steps back. “Wanna head back inside, drink for a little bit?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama answers, voice a little hoarse. He’s never been this easy to rile up. It must be his recent dry spell combined with his pining for Hinata’s dick. He takes another sip from his drink. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Osamu grins, trails his hand down Kageyama’s arm, and then leads him inside. The party is just getting into full swing now. Kageyama knows the entire men’s volleyball team is there and he can see the majority of the girls team. He recognizes some hockey players, some more basketball players, and even some rugby players. Suga is setting up a table for beer pong and he looks up as soon as Kageyama and Osamu come back from the balcony.

“Kageyama!” he shouts, voice loud and clear despite the volume of the music. “Come play with Noya and I!”

“Teammate of yours?” Osamu asks.

“Yeah, he’s the other setter. Wanna be my partner?”

“‘Course. We’ll crush ‘em. Want another drink first?”

“Yeah. Um, surprise me.”

“Sure,” he says, and heads toward the kitchen. 

Kageyama walks over to Suga and Noya, who have just finished setting up all the cups. Hinata appears beside him. “Need a partner?” he asks, mouth slightly red from the jungle juice. His eyes look a little glassy; he’s never held his alcohol well. 

“Osamu is playing with me. He’s getting me a drink now,” Kageyama says. 

“Oh.” Hinata taps his fingers against his plastic cup. “What do you think of him?”

“He’s nice.”

“Just nice?”

Kageyama shrugs. “Yeah.”

“You don’t sound too enthusiastic about it,” Hinata presses. 

“What does it matter to you?”

Hinata frowns. “Shouldn’t you have to more to say about someone you’re gonna have sex with?”

“Dumbass!”

“How am I the dumbass?” he bites. 

“Kageyama!” Osamu calls, waving two cans of Kirin lager in the air. He hands one to Kageyama and keeps the other for himself, and then smiles at Hinata. “Hello again, Sho-chan.”

Hinata looks up at Kageyama with a hard glint in his eyes. “I’ll talk to you later,  _ Tobio-chan _ .”

Kageyama watches him walk away, a frown on his face. Hinata has never called him that before. He’s not sure what to make of it. 

Osamu, apparently, doesn’t either. “I’ve never heard Shouyou talk like that.”

Kageyama is about to respond, but Noya yells, “Oi! You ready? Suga and I get the first turn!”

“What?” Kageyama says, his competitive streak making him forget about Hinata’s behavior. He pops the tab on his beer can. “How is that fair?”

“We’re your senpai,” Suga answers. 

“Why don’t we arm wrestle for it?” Osamu suggests. 

“Oh, you’re  _ on _ !” Noya exclaims and rolls up his sleeves. Osmau hands his beer to Kageyama and positions himself across the table from Noya. 

“Hey, Ennoshita!” Suga shouts. “Come referee this match!”

Ennoshita looks up slowly from his seat on the couch. His eyes are red and almost completely closed. Kageyama doesn’t think he has the brain capacity currently to fairly judge the match, but Ennoshita stands up, albeit a bit wobbly. Tanaka falls off from his half-perch on Ennoshita’s lap. He shuffles over to the pong table and steadies himself with a hand on Suga’s shoulder. “Okay,” he says once Noya and Osamu have grabbed each other’s hands. “On my- On my count. Three, two, one!”

At first, neither of their arms budge. Kageyama watches their muscles flex. Osamu’s bicep bulges out, stretching his shirt sleeve. A tendon pops out in his neck, and Kageyama has the urge to bite it.  _ Later _ , he tells himself. Osamu gives about an inch to Noya, and Noya grins toothily. Osamu looks up at Kageyama, gives him a wink, and then slams Noya’s hand onto the table. The cups rattle in their places and Noya makes a noise of surprise. 

“Noya loses,” Ennoshita declares and walks back to the couch to fall on top of Tanaka. 

“God damn it, Noya,” Suga moans. 

“Don’t tell Ryu!” Noya hisses when he gets back up. Suga grins, and Kageyama knows he will absolutely tell Tanaka. Nonetheless, he hands the ping pong balls to Osamu. 

Osamu takes them and smiles at Kageyama. “Ready to crush ‘em?”

“Absolutely.”

* * *

Kageyama is significantly drunker than he had been an hour and a half ago. He’s unsteady on his feet and his words are slurring slightly. After beating Suga and Noya at beer pong and finishing the beer Osamu had gotten him, Yamaguchi had roped him into doing some shots with him and Tsukishima. There had been another two beers after that, and he’s nursing his fourth with Osamu just outside the kitchen when Tanaka bellows, “HEY!” He’s climbed onto his coffee table, red solo cup held high over his head. “Truth or dare! Let’s go!”

Noya launches himself at Asahi before he can make a speedy escape, and Suga forces Daichi to the ground around the already loosely formed circle. Tanaka grabs Hinata’s wrist, who in turn latches himself onto Yamaguchi, who snags the back of Tsukishima’s shirt. They all go tumbling down outside the circle, but people scoot out to make room for them. Ennoshita shoves Kageayama from behind, causing him and Osamu to stumble into the center of the circle. 

“Over here!” Suga waves as he and Daichi move backwards to make room for Osamu and Kageyama. Kageyama sits between Osamu and Suga, and consequently directly across from Hinata. Hinata won’t look at him. Ennoshita flops down next to Hinata and loops his arm around his shoulders, leaning down to whisper in his ear. Hinata nods and takes a sip of his drink, glancing over at Kageyama. Kageyama narrows his eyes. 

Four more people from other teams join the circle, bringing the total to fifteen. 

Tanaka places an empty vodka bottle in the center of the circle. “I’ll start!” he announces, and spins the bottle. It lands on Asahi. “Asahi-san!” he cheers. 

Asahi pales. “Please, no.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Tanaka-kun, please-”

“Truth or dare,” he repeats, grinning ferally. 

Asahi gulps. “Truth.”

“What’s the most rounds you’ve gone?”

Asahi turns bright red and buries his face in his hands. Suga laughs, throwing his head back and clutching his stomach. “Our faint hearted ace!” Suga sings, lifting his cup up. 

“Do I have to?” Asahi asks, hands still covering his face. 

“Those are the rules,” Daichi says.

“You’re supposed to be on my side!” Asahi moans.

“Just answer the question, Asahi-san,” Noya whines, jabbing him with his elbow. 

He takes a deep breath and mutters, “Five.”

Noya and Suga cheer while Daichi leans over to pat Asahi on the back. “There, there, big guy,” he soothes. “It’s so embarrassing to have the stamina of a college athlete and the refractory period of a sixteen-year-old boy. Your lovers must be so disappointed.”

“Daichi!”

“Spin the bottle!” Suga demands. 

Asahi does, and it lands on Tsukishima, who sighs. “Truth,” he says before Asahi can even ask the question.

“Oh. Um.” He looks down at his hands. “Uh, what’s your most embarrassing sex story?”

Yamaguchi bursts out laughing, falling backwards. Tsukishima growls. “Shut  _ up _ , Yamaguchi.”

“Give us all the details, Tsukki!” Yoshida, a hockey player, ribs. Kageyama isn’t sure how he knows Tsukishima. He didn’t think Tsukishima was capable of making friends without Yamaguchi’s help. 

Tsukishima looks like he swallowed a lemon. “I didn’t leave the voice channel in my Discord chat when I had someone over.”

“And?” Yamaguchi pokes.

He scowls. “My group for my programming class heard everything.”

“Keep going,” Yamaguchi laughs. 

“Yamaguchi, I swear to God-”

“Come on, Tsukki!” Noya yells. 

“They heard me finish when the girl called me ‘a stupid fucking slut’ and said I was nothing more than a toy to fuck herself with.”

Over the roar of laughter coming from the group, Hinata asks, “Does that mean you get hard when people call you an asshole?”

Tsukishima lunges at him. While Daichi and Yamaguchi attempt to separate Hinata and Tsukishima, Osamu casually drapes his arm over Kageyama’s shoulders, pulling him closer. His thumb traces idle patterns over Kageyama’s collarbone as he leans in to whisper, “Your teammates are quite aggressive, aren’t they?”

“One time Noya teabagged Hinata,” Kageyama tells him. 

Osamu huffs out a laugh just below Kageyama’s ear. He presses a light kiss to the point where his jaw meets his ear, lips trailing down over his jaw. Kageyama’s eyes flutter closed and he rests his head on top of Osamu’s. He wonders if Hinata would be this gentle. He’s always loud and brash with everything he does, but maybe he’s soft and sweet. He would take Kageyama apart nice and slow, spreading him open with slick fingers and peppering kisses down his chest. He’d be so reassuring and full of praise. It’d be leisurely, like he wants to spend all day breaking Kageyama down. God, he can almost feel it- 

A sharp bite on his jaw drags him out of his fantasy. He feels like he’s been doused in cold water. “Huh?” he mumbles. 

“Truth or dare?” Noya asks him. He must have missed a few turns when he was zoned out. 

“Uh, truth,” he says, opting for the safer route. 

Noya’s face lights up in a wide grin. “Oh, perfect! I’ve been wanting to ask you this since we found out you’re not a mannequin!” 

“What?” Osamu laughs. 

“Long story,” Suga says with a wave of his hand. “What’s your question, Noya?”

“Body count! Tell us your body count!”

“That’s it?” Kageyama asks. He was expecting something worse and more personal, maybe something about his biggest regret or the worst thing he’s ever done to another person. This is pretty tame by comparison. “Seven.”

“Seven?” Noya repeats, face falling. 

“What? What’s so bad about that?” Suga starts laughing so hard no sound comes out. Daichi and Ennoshita both look like they’re about to lose it, too. “What?” he demands, anger crawling up his spine. “Go ahead, call me a whore, you guys are assholes-”

“It’s not that!” Daichi wheezes, finally succumbing to giggles. “You beat out both Noya and Tanaka, the self-proclaimed playboys!” 

“Why does it matter?” he asks, blood starting to cool. 

“Because you’re so scary looking!” Tanaka whines. “How do you do it?

“Well, it’s different with gay sex-” he starts.

“NO!” Tanaka interrupts. “That’s not what I meant! How do you get people to sleep with you?”

Kageyama’s eyes find Hinata across the circle, who’s staring at him with wide eyes. “Um, I… don’t? It’s not like I trick people into bed.”

“That’s not what I’m saying!”

“He’s cute, that’s how,” Osamu answers casually. 

“I’m cute!” Tanaka protests. 

“And if ya liked men I’m sure you’d pull lotsa people,” Osamu laughs. “Ya got that whole edgy boy thing goin’ on.”

“Are you saying you’d fuck me?”

“Oh, my god, Ryu,” Suga says. 

“It’s just a question!”

“Would you fuck me?” Noya asks, leaning into Osamu’s space. 

Osamu tightens his hold on Kageyama. 

“Just fuck each other,” Ennoshita sighs. “Stop pestering, Miya.”

Tanaka and Noya look at each, considering. 

“I was fucking joking!” Ennoshita growls, bodily pushing them away from each other. “Kageyama, spin the damn bottle.”

“No fun, Ennoshita,” Suga pouts, lower lip jutting out. 

Daichi cuffs him upside the head.

The game continues without much fanfare. Daichi gets dared to give Tsukishima a lap dance and neither of them look too happy about it. Suga gets dared to streak, which Asahi shoots down so he won’t get arrested. Yamaguchi has to show the last five photos in his camera roll, one of which is a screenshot of a snapchat Tsukishima had sent him, declaring that his coffee had almost made him shit himself. 

When Yoshida, the hockey player, spins the bottle and it lands on Hinata, Hinata chooses truth. “Do you have a crush on anyone right now?”

Kageyama watches as Hinata’s face turns the exact color of a tomato. “Um, uh,” he stutters. 

“Oh! Who is it?” Yoshida prods. 

Kageyama likes to consider himself an expert on all things Hinata. He knows what face he makes when he’s angry (brows together, eyes squinted, corners of his lips turned down) and when he’s anxious (that divot between the eyebrows, sometimes his teeth on his bottom lip). His eyes go wide and bright when he’s happy, and when he’s really excited, he’ll start making weird noises. When he’s disgusted his nose will scrunch up and his top lip will curl. And when Hinata is embarrassed, he makes the face he’s making now: teeth gnawing on his bottom lip, eyes downcast, eyebrows drawn in. Normally, he loves to see Hinata embarrassed; it’s great for taking him down a few pegs. But maybe the alcohol has made him sympathetic, because he says, “He doesn’t have to tell us if he doesn’t want to.”

Osamu shifts next to him, eyes flickering between Hinata and Kageyama. 

“Yes the fuck he does,” Tsukishima growls. “I had to tell you all about my Discord disaster. Hinata can tell us who he likes.”

“No one forced you to,  _ Tsukki _ ,” Kageyama hisses back. “You’re just such a fucking masochist that you get off on people demeaning you.”

“I bet you’re into some weird shit, you fucking freak. What’s your weirdest kink, huh?”

“I get off on beating your brains out of your head,” he snarls, already standing up to lunge at Tsukishima. 

“Whoa, hey now,” Daichi intercedes, pressing a hand to Kageyama’s chest. “Let’s calm down. Kageyama is right; if you don’t feel comfortable answering a question or doing a dare, you don’t have to.” 

“I’m done with this stupid game,” Tsukishima announces, and not even Yamaguchi is able to keep him from leaving. After that, the game breaks up pretty quickly, the tension too thick for anyone to have any more fun. 

“Are you okay?” Osamu asks Kageyama, head tilting to the right.

“I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Hinata is my best friend. I’m not gonna let some idiots force him to do something he obviously doesn’t want to.”

“Right.” Osamu looks around for a moment and then asks, “Wanna get out of here?”

“Yes, please,” Kageyama sighs. A good fucking will do wonders for his mood, he’s sure of it. He looks around for Hinata to say goodbye, but he isn’t anywhere that Kageyama can see. He frowns, but pulls on his shoes and follows Osamu out into the street.

* * *

Kageyama wakes up sore the next morning. There’s a dull pain in his lower back, his knees ache, and his thighs are burning. He groans and rolls over onto his side and bumps into Osamu, who’s sound asleep next to him. Kageyama slips out of Osamu’s bed as quietly as possible and searches the ground for his boxers. He yanks them on, only stumbling a little bit, and makes his way out into the hall in search of the bathroom. 

When he flicks on the bathroom light, his headache hits him like a bus. He has to lean against the sink to fight back the urge to vomit. The room spins around him, the world tilting on its axis. He grips the counter to steady himself and takes deep breaths. The nausea passes and he’s finally able to hold himself up enough to pee. As he washes his hands, he examines his torso in the mirror. Osamu really did a number on him. There are dark purple bruises all along his collarbones and down his chest. The bruises continue down his torso until they disappear beyond the band of his boxers. At least Osamu stayed below his neckline so he won’t have to deal with the teasing from his teammates during Monday morning’s practice. He twists his body to look at his back and finds thin red lines criss-crossing all down his shoulder blades and middle back. They sting when he touches them and knows the hot shower he’ll take when he gets back to his dorm is going to hurt like a bitch. 

Osamu is just waking up when Kageyama walks back into his room. He stretches and moans as his back pops loudly. “Fuck, that felt good,” he muses, voice rough from sleep. He has his own share of purple bruises scattered over his chest and hips, and his hair is still in complete disarray from both sleep and Kageyama pulling at it last night. “Mornin’.”

“Morning. I was just heading out,” Kageyama says as he tugs on his pants. 

“Mhmm, okay.” Osamu yawns and leans over to his side table to grab his phone. “Here, put yer number in here.”

Kageyama stills, one arm still in his t-shirt. “Um, I thought you just wanted to hook up.”

“Yeah. So put yer number in here so we can fuck again.”

“Oh, right. Okay.” He finishes dressing and looks around for his phone, finding it on the floor near the closet. 

“Unless you don’t want to,” Osamu says, looking unconcerned about what Kageyama’s answer may be. 

“I’d like to. It’s a good release of energy and saves me a lot of trouble,” he explains and takes the phone from him to put in his number. He gives Osamu his own phone, open to his contacts. 

“Cool,” Osamu says. “Can ya show yerself out?”

“Yeah.”

“‘Kay,” he mumbles and rolls back over to fall asleep. 

Kageyama leaves the apartment once he’s dressed, making sure he has his wallet, keys, and phone. He passes a guy with silver hair and dark tips who’s sitting on the couch, a bowl of cereal in his lap. He barely spares Kageyama a glance as he makes his way through the living room. He really hopes he wasn’t in the apartment last night, because Kageyama had been loud. He blushes a little as he shuts the door behind him. He stops at a convenience store to get a Vitamin Water and some food so he can avoid the dining halls for a little while longer. If he’s lucky, Tsukishima will have already left to go to the library where he always studies on Sundays. Kageyama is extremely jealous of his ability to never wake up hungover no matter how much he drinks.

He thinks he’ll leave his dirty socks on Tsukishima’s pillow just because.

* * *

_ 13:02 _

**delinquent** to  **big titty goth gfs:** who the FUCK left a half eaten banana in our shower???

**delinquent** to  **big titty goth gfs:** noya and i don’t even have bananas in our apartment

**delinquent** to  **big titty goth gfs:** so my question is: WHO THE HELL BRINGS A BANANA TO A PARTY??????

**sugar cube** to  **big titty goth gfs:** someone who wanted some potassium obvs

**thighs** to  **big titty goth gfs:** Who changed the group chat name again?

**delinquent** to  **big titty goth gfs:** that’s beside the point

**delinquent** to  **big titty goth gfs:** focus, daichi

**thighs** changed the group name to  **Karasuno Men’s Volleyball Club.**

**sugar cube** changed the group name to  **small titty goth gfs.**

**pornographer** to  **small titty goth gfs:** kinda homophobic there, suga

**sugar cube** to  **small titty goth gfs:** right hold on

**sugar cube** changed the group name to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys.**

**thighs** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys: ** Ennoshita, please don’t encourage him

**thighs** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys: ** Also, has anyone seen or heard from Asahi? He didn’t come back with Suga and I last night. 

**elementary schooler** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys: ** [attached image: photo of Asahi shirtless under the beer pong table, face down, ass up]

**delinquent** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** lmaoo i bet kags was in a similar position last night too

**milk slut** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** Don’t call me that

**elementary schooler** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** how was last night, yama-yama? tell us everything!!!

**milk slut** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** Don’t call me that

**pillar of salt** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** For the love of god, do NOT answer that or I swear I’ll deflate all your volleyballs

**milk slut** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** You wouldn’t 

**pillar of salt** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** I would 

**gucci gang** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys: ** he will 

**serve me daddy** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** Oh lol i brought the banana

**delinquent** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** kinoshita, WHY THE FUCK

**serve me daddy** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** I crave bananas when i drink

**elementary schooler** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** right okay, but why was it in the shower

**serve me daddy** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** Why not

**delinquent** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** okay, that’s fair

**thighs** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** Did Narita and Hinata make it home okay?

**original baldy** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** no i’m dead

**sugar cube** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** i’m alive but i’m dead

**pornographer** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** i’m alive but i’m dead :p

**gucci gang** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** hinata didn’t come back to the dorm last night and i haven’t heard from him

**thighs** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** Has anyone heard from Hinata??

**elementary schooler** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** i haven’t 

**delinquent** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** neither have i

**sugar cube** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** so no one’s heard from him

**pillar of salt** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** Good riddance.

**gucci gang** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** tsukki.

**gucci gang** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** he hasn’t heard from either, daichi-san

**thighs** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** Kageyama, have you?

**milk slut** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** I haven’t

**delinquent** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** well fuck

Kageyama frowns at his phone. He didn’t see Hinata when he and Osamu left the party last night, he recalls. With a sigh, he gets up from his bed. Hinata is in one of two places: the gym or the lake in the park. He goes to the gym to practice his serves when he’s angry and he goes to the lake when he’s feeling introspective. Based on how aggravated Hinata seemed last night, Kageyama jogs to the gym first. 

The gym is dark and empty when Kageyama gets there, but he checks the locker room and the storage closet just in case Hinata has just finished up. He even goes as far as to check Ukai’s office, but the door is locked and the lights are off. He huffs out a sigh. If Hinata is at the lake, that means he’s upset about something. 

Before he heads towards the park, he stops at the vending machine by the gym and gets a carton of strawberry milk for Hinata and a carton of regular milk for himself. He pays for them this time.

As he walks to the park, he sends a quick message to the group chat to tell them that he’s looking for Hinata and will let them know when he finds him. The park is mostly empty when Kageyama gets there, most people opting to stay inside as the weather is starting to cool with the upcoming autumn. He walks along the perimeter of the lake, searching for Hinata’s orange hair, but can’t find him. He lets out a groan of frustration and throws himself on the ground underneath an oak tree. He’s still sore from last night, his headache hasn’t completely receded, and he has yet to have an actual meal. He’d rather not be out scouring the campus for Hinata, but he’s worried that he could be dead in a ditch somewhere. 

He pulls his phone back out of his pocket and dials Hinata’s number. What he’s not expecting is to hear a squawk in the tree branches above him and for a phone to drop on his head, followed by Hinata crashing to the ground right beside him. 

“Ow,” Hinata says, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Were you hiding in the fucking  _ tree _ ?” Kageyama asks incredulously. 

“No. Maybe.”

“What the fuck. Didn’t you see the text messages in the group chat?”

“Yeah.”

“So why didn’t you reply?”

“Didn’t wanna.”

Kageyama kicks him in the ribs. “You’re fucking stupid.”

“Ow! What the fuck? What’re you doing here anyway?” Hinata asks, sitting up and scooting backwards so he can lean against the trunk of the tree. 

“Looking for you. The team was worried.” He pulls the strawberry milk out of his hoodie pocket and holds it out to him. “What’re  _ you _ doing here?”

Hinata stares at the carton. “You got me milk?”

“Yeah. I looked for you in the gym first. Are you gonna take it or not?”

“Oh. Yeah.” He takes the milk from him and pokes the straw through the hole. “Thanks.”

“Can you answer my question now?” Kageyama asks, looking out over the still lake water. 

“Hmm?”

“What’re you doing here?”

“Oh.” He pulls his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them. Kageyama notices that he’s still wearing the clothes he wore to the party last night. “I dunno. Just thinking.”

“Did you go back to your dorm last night?”

Hinata shakes his head. 

Kageyama picks at the grass by his feet. “Thinking ‘bout what?”

He shrugs. “Just stuff.”

Kageyama isn’t good with emotions, and he’s even worse at reading other people, but this is Hinata. He knows Hinata as well as he knows volleyball, and he knows volleyball better than anything. He can tell Hinata is upset about something and whatever it is, he can’t talk to Kageyama about it. Or he doesn’t want to. He knows pushing him to open up will just make him clam up more, so instead he stands up and brushes off his pants. 

He holds his hand out to Hinata to help him up. “Come on. Let’s get some food.”

“Can I finish my milk first?”

“Sure,” Kageyama says. He pulls out his phone and sends a quick message to the group chat to confirm that Hinata is alive. 

_ 14:57 _

**pillar of salt** to  **small titty goth gfs & big dick e-boys:** Unfortunate. 

Kageyama rolls his eyes and locks his phone. He pokes Hinata with his foot. “Oi. Dumbass.”

“What?” Hinata asks, finishing his milk and crushing the carton. 

“Will you tell me what’s wrong when you’re ready?” he requests, cheeks coloring at the words. 

“Huh?” he sputters. 

“I can tell you’re upset about something. Will you tell me?”

“Uh-”

“Not right now. Just… whenever you feel ready to.”

“Oh.” Hinata rubs the back of his neck. “Uh, sure.” He seems to think about it for a minute. “Yeah, I’ll tell you when I’m ready, Yama-yama.”

“Good,” Kageyama says gruffly. “Now, come on. I’m starving.”

Hinata grins at him, blindingly bright. Kageyama offers a small smile in return.

* * *

The dining hall is mostly abandoned at three-thirty on a Sunday afternoon. The hungover late morning crowd has already left, and the early dinner rush hasn’t started yet. They pile their trays high with food and find a booth tucked away in a corner, far away from the few stragglers in the dining hall. They don’t speak for a while, content just digging into their food to try to cure their lingering hangovers. When Kageyama is halfway through his meal, he looks up to find Hinata already looking at him. Hinata’s face flushes and he drops his eyes back down to his plate. 

“I lied to you,” Kageyama blurts out. 

“Huh?” Hinata looks back up from his plate with his cheeks stuffed full of food. “What?”

“When you- When I told you about the guy who took my virginity. I told I didn’t remember his name.” Kageyama isn’t sure where he’s going with this. He’s never been good at being emotionally vulnerable, but maybe if he opens himself up to Hinata, Hinata will do the same in return. It’s a small price to pay to try to help his best friend. 

“So you do remember?” Hinata asks, swallowing thickly around his mouthful of food. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Kageyama suddenly isn’t very hungry. 

“You don’t have to talk-”

“I want to. You said- You said best friends talk about this kind of stuff,” he mumbles, feeling his cheeks flame. 

“I didn’t say that to force you to tell me anything.”

“You’re not forcing me. I’ve never… told anyone about this. I kind of want to, I guess.”

“And you’re choosing to tell me?”

“Dumbass! If you don’t wanna hear it just say so,” Kageyama snaps. He curls his shoulders in, forcing himself to appear smaller. He suddenly feels very tired and his headache comes back with a vengeance. 

“No! I wanna hear it! Tell me now!” Hinata demands, leaning forward with his hands pressed flat on the table. 

“You’re so demanding,” he mutters, rolling his eyes. He pauses and pushes his food around on his plate. “He- He was a second year at a different school. Um, Terushima Yuji?” His voice lilts up at the end on a question and he hates that he sounds so small when he says it. “He, um.” Kageyama isn’t sure how to continue, but he looks up at Hinata and finds him watching with wide eyes, all his attention trained on Kageyama. “We never dated. Terushima-san, he- I don’t know. He was always telling me how pretty I was. And like, no one ever called me that, I guess because of my face, or whatever, so I think maybe the wires got crossed in my brain or something. And I had this stupid crush on my team’s captain, and Oikawa-san was never very nice to me. No one- No one on my high school team really was. So when Terushima-san called me pretty and invited me to hang out, I thought maybe he wanted to be friends. And I had never had friends before, so.” He shrugs and has to look away. His hands feel hot and sweaty and his leg is bouncing underneath the table, rattling their cups. “So when he started kissing me and touching me and stuff, I thought- I thought that was normal friend stuff. I mean, you have to learn how to do all that somehow, right?”

“Kageyama-” Hinata starts, but Kageyama talks over him. 

“When I- When I told him I didn’t want to- want to have sex with him anymore, he, uh, he stopped talking to me. Just like that. I’d been letting him fuck me for  _ months _ . I thought we were friends, but I was wrong. So, that’s why I lied. Because- Because it’s stupid. I was stupid and I should have known better, but-”

“Kageyama-” Hinata tries again. 

“But I didn’t know! And I let him use me and-”

“ _ Tobio _ .”

Kageyama teeth clack together when he snaps his mouth shut. 

“I’m sorry,” Hinata says, voice soft. “You didn’t deserve that. And you weren’t stupid. You  _ aren’t _ stupid.”

“I’m failing statistics,” he tells him. 

“Okay, you’re dumb, but you aren’t stupid.” His head tilts to the side, eyes appraising. “Is he the reason why you’ve never been in a relationship?”

“Who would want to be in a relationship with me? No one even wants to be friends with me.”

“I want to be friends with you. I  _ am _ friends with you!”

“You’re different,” Kageyama protests.

“You always say that. Why?”

“I dunno. You just are. Don’t ask embarrassing questions,” he says roughly. 

“Don’t say embarrassing things!” Hinata counters. “I’m your friend- your  _ best _ friend. I get to ask embarrassing questions. It’s my right!”

“Doesn’t mean I’ll answer them.”

“I don’t expect you to. I’m still gonna ask them, though. Are you done being all gross and emotional?”

“Oi! You were being all gross and emotional first by the lake!”

“This isn’t a competition, ‘Yama,” he says, a smirk on his face. 

“Whatever. Go get me more milk.” He can feel his face heating up again, and he needs at least a minute to get himself together. 

Hinata rolls his eyes, but grabs both their glasses and heads over to the drink station. Kageyama watches him go. There’s a bleach stain on the seat of his pants in the rough shape of a flamingo. His left shoe is coming untied, laces dragging over the linoleum. He has grass stains on his elbows and there’s a twig caught in the hair that’s sticking out from his hat. 

Watching Hinata make animated conversation with a stranger at the drink station makes warmth bloom in Kageyama’s chest, suffusing down to his fingers and toes. His heart skips a beat against his ribs. He  _ hates _ this feeling. He knows it will only lead to heartbreak. Hinata could never see Kageyama as anything other than a friend, and that’s enough. Kageyama knows pushing for more will drive him away. So he takes his feelings and he bottles them up; shoving them down deep. Because if Hinata doesn’t even trust him enough to tell Kageyama what’s bothering him, how could he ever trust him enough to be in a relationship with him?

When Hinata comes back with their glasses filled to the brim with milk, Kageyama pretends he doesn’t find it endearing how carefully he walks to avoid spilling them. He pretends that he doesn’t find it cute when he does spill some milk and he pouts. Kageyama pretends; because that’s what he’s always done best when it comes to his own feelings.

* * *

Kageyama leans back in his chair so the front two legs lift off the ground. It’s Monday, and he’s been studying in the library with Hinata and Yamaguchi for the last two hours; his back hurts from hunching over his stats textbook for so long. He decides he deserves a short break and unlocks his phone to check his messages. 

_ 17:42 _

**Osamu:** hey, you free tonight?

Kageyama considers it. What better way to forget the fact that he likes Hinata than getting fucked half to death by someone else?

**milk slut:** Practice ends at 9

**Osamu:** wanna come over when ur done?

**milk slut:** Sure

**Osamu:** bet, see u then ;)

“Who’re you texting, ‘Yama?” Hinata asks, leaning over to try to catch a glimpse of his screen. 

“No one,” Kageyama says and locks his phone. 

“It was Osamu,” Tsukishima answers from behind Kageyama, scaring him so badly he sends his phone flying across the table. 

“Tsukki, it’s not nice to read over people’s shoulders,” Yamaguchi chastises and hands Kageyama his phone back. “But since you’ve already told us… Kageyama, how is Osamu?” he asks innocuously. 

Kageyama scowls at him. 

“Come on, I’m just curious,” he teases. 

“Don’t you dare say anything,” Tsukishima warns. 

“He’s fine,” Kageyama says. 

“Fine, or  _ fine _ ?” Yamaguchi asks, grinning wide. 

“Why do you care?” Hinata snaps, cheeks red. 

“Who pissed in your cereal?” Tsukishima mumbles. 

“No one! I just don’t think we should be discussing Kageyama’s… whatever, while we’re trying to study!”

“You mean his fuck buddy?”

“Don’t be so vulgar!”

“Didn’t take you for a prude.”

“Guys,” Yamaguchi interrupts. “Forget I asked then.”

“No, what’s the big deal, Hinata? Why don’t you want all the details on your friend getting railed?” Tsukishima pushes. 

“I-” Hinata stutters. “Well, you don’t wanna hear them either!”

“I do now if it’ll make you turn even redder. Please, Kageyama, tell us everything. What was his dick size?” Tsukishima drawls. 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi cautions. 

“Did he leave all those marks I saw on you in the locker room this morning before practice?”

“ _ Tsukishima _ .”

“Is that what he was texting you about? Making plans to abuse you all over again.”

“ _ Kei _ ,” Yamaguchi bites. “That’s  _ enough _ .”

Tsukishima huffs, but doesn’t say anything else. 

“What the fuck was that?” Kageyama demands.

“What was what?” Tsukishima asks, eyes never leaving his textbook. 

“That whole show you just put on.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kageyama narrows his eyes at him, but drops it. “Whatever.” He closes his stats textbook and opens his psych one. “Hinata, have you started on that paper for psych yet?”

“Huh?” Hinata asks, looking up from his phone. His cheeks have faded to a light pink, but he’s frowning. 

“The paper for psych, have you started it yet?”

“Oh, uh. No, not yet.”

“Do you wanna work on the outline together?”

“Um, actually, I told a classmate I would meet up with them to work on an assignment, so I have to go.”

“Oh.” Kageyama tries to catch Hinata’s eyes, but he won’t look up from packing his bag. “Do you wanna work on it together later, then?”

“Sure. Yeah, okay,” Hinata agrees. He doesn’t appear to be listening at all. “I’ll see you guys at practice tonight.”

Kageyama watches him leave. “He didn’t mention meeting a classmate earlier.”

“That’s because he was lying, you idiot,” Tsukishima states.

“What?”

“He was lying. He’s not meeting a classmate. He just wanted to leave.”

“Why would he lie about that? Why did he want to leave?”

“Fuck, you are both so oblivious,” Tsukishima mumbles.

“What’re you talking about?”

He shakes his head. “Never mind.”

Kageyama looks over at Yamaguchi. “What’s he talking about?”

“I don’t know.”

Kageyama glares at him. 

“Look, it’s just- You’ve noticed Hinata has been acting weird.”

“Of course I have. He told me he would tell me what’s bothering him when he’s ready.”

That seems to surprise Yamaguchi. “He did?”

“Yeah, when I found him yesterday. He was by the lake at the park. He only goes there when he’s upset.”

“You sure know Hinata well,” Tsukishima points out. 

“He’s my best friend.”

“Mhmm. And nothing more?”

“What more could we be?” Kageyama does  _ not _ picture a relationship with Hinata. He doesn’t do relationships. He can’t. No one wants him that much. 

“Fuck buddies,” Tsukishima answers. 

“Hinata doesn’t do that kind of thing.”

“So that’s the only issue you have with that?”

“I-”

“If Hinata did do ‘that kind of thing’, would you do it with him?”

“Are you asking me if I’d have sex with Hinata?” Kageyama says. 

Tsukishima shrugs. 

“Why do you care so much about my sex life?”

“I’m tired of watching you two pine after each other.”

“I’m not-”

“You’re not pretty enough to be this stupid, too,” Tsukishima interrupts. 

“Hinata doesn’t like me like that.”

Tsukishima opens his mouth to say something else, but Yamaguchi says, “Just drop it, Kei,” and he snaps his mouth closed.

Kageyama frowns and rubs his thumb absently over a hickey just under his collarbone. Even when osamu was fucking him through the mattress, Kageyama found parts of himself wondering how it would be different with Hinata. Hinata is smaller in stature, for one, so would he also seem small in the bedroom, or would he be more commanding, more dominant, like the way he is on the court? Would he be rough or gentle? Would he spend hours taking Kageyama apart and then putting him back together, or would he make him cum in record time, leaving Kageyama out of breath and begging for more?

Osamu had been teasing, alternating between slow strokes and hard thrusts, leaving Kageyama lightheaded and unsure of what was going to happen next. He had been rough, too, his grip bruising and tight. Kageyama shudders just thinking about it, the relinquishment of control he gave over to Osamu, trusting him to make him feel good. He thinks he could trust Hinata to do the same. 

“Stop that,” Tsukishima says. 

Kageyama looks up from his psych textbook which he absolutely was not reading. “Stop what?”

“Thinking about whatever it is you’re thinking about. You’re turning red.”

“I was just embarrassed for your family, since they have to be related to you.”

Tsukishima scowls. “I will cut holes in all of your pants.”

“I’ll fart on your glasses.”

“I’ll cancel your  _ Volleyball Monthly _ subscription.”

“I’ll download furry porn onto your laptop.”

“Oh, so you know where to get good furry porn, then?”

“Is any furry porn good? Are you into that,  _ Tsukki _ ?”

Tsukishima bares his teeth at him. 

“What’re you gonna do? Yiff at me?”

“I feel like I’m interrupting something here,” Noya says, grinning. He, Tanaka, and Ennoshita have walked up to their table in the library, unnoticed, bags hanging off their shoulders. 

“How do you know furry terminology?” Tanaka asks Kageyama as he takes the seat Hinata had vacated. Noya hops up onto the table next to them, legs swinging in the air. 

“How did you know he used furry terminology?” Yamaguchi counters. 

“What the fuck  _ is _ this,” Ennoshita groans, dragging a chair from another table over to theirs. 

“I’m… not sure what’s going on anymore,” Tanaka admits, confusion furrowing his brow. 

Ennoshita sighs. “I would rather be waterboarded than ever have to live in any of your heads.”

“Kageyama is being stupid, as usual,” Tsukishima explains. 

“No, I’m not. He’s being dumb,” Kageyama snaps. “He thinks Hinata likes me.”

“Well, you’re friends, aren’t you?” Tanaka asks, blinking at Kageyama. 

“ _ Likes _ me, likes me!”

“Oh! I didn’t think you would be Hinata’s type.”

Kageyama looks smugly at Tsukishima. “See?”

Yamaguchi snorts. “Please, Kageyama is  _ exactly _ his type.”

Noya frowns. “All brooding and emo?”

“I’m not emo!” Kageyama protests. 

“You have to have emotions to be emo,” Tsukishima gibes. “All Kageyama knows is ‘volleyball’ and ‘be a twink’.”

“Is he a twink?” Noya wonders. “I think Yamaguchi is more twink-y.”

“That’s an American snack, dumbass,” Tanaka says, throwing Kageyama’s pen at Noya. 

“I’m not a  _ twink _ ,” Yamaguchi and Kageyama say at the same time.

“Yamaguchi is more of an otter. Kageyama is a jock,” Ennoshita explains. 

“Why do you know so much about gay culture?” Tanaka asks. 

“Wait, I found an article about gay subcultures!” Noya shouts. A few other patrons on the library shush him, but as Kageyama looks around, their section of the library has been mostly abandoned. Noya shows his phone screen to Tanaka. “Kageyama is definitely a jock, although Yamaguchi could be a twunk.”

“We have gotten so far off topic,” Tsukishima points out.

“Tsukki is a geek!” Tanaka yells, eyes squinting closed as he laughs. 

“This is bullying.”

“No, look!” Tanaka hands Noya’s phone to Tsukishima, who glares at the screen.

“This is bullying,” he repeats. Yamaguchi snickers. 

‘Wait,” Tanaka says, “I texted Osamu to see what kind of gay ‘Yama-yama is and-”

“Don’t call me that.”

“And he said he’s a size queen.”

Kageyama chokes. 

“A  _ what _ ?” Tsukishima sputters. “Nevermind, I don’t want to-”

“He’s obsessed with huge dicks!” Tanaka announces joyfully. “Oh, wow, ‘Yama-yama, I never could have guessed.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Hinata is exactly your type then,” Yamaguchi giggles. 

The conversation comes to a screeching halt. 

“What?” Noya says.

Yamaguchi blinks. “Hinata is hung.”

Tsukishima snorts. “No, he’s not.”

“You guys don’t know?”

“How could we? He never showers in the- Holy shit! Hinata is hung!” Tanaka gasps. 

“How do  _ you _ know?” Tsukishima asks, turning squinted eyes to Yamaguchi. 

“I share a room with him.”

“Aw, is Tsukki jealous?” Noya teases, making kissy noises. Tsukishima sends him a glare that shuts him up immediately. 

“How big are we talking?” Tanaka asks. “Tell me when to stop.” He starts with his hands about an inch from each other and slowly spreads them apart. When he reaches ten inches, he whines, “That’s impossible! I’m starting over!”

“I’m not doing this,” Yamaguchi mumbles.

“Why are you so invested in this?” Ennoshita asks Tanaka. 

Kageyama sighs and opens his phone to send a text to Osamu. 

_ 18:21 _

**milk slut:** Fuck you

**Osamu:** that’s not very size queen of you :p

**Osamu:** see u tonight ;)

“We are  _ not _ discussing Hinata’s dick size,” Tsukishima declares. 

Tanaka crosses his arms. “Fine, but can we talk about why you think Hinata likes Kageyama?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” he says. “He’s been acting all jealous ever since you set Kageyama up with osamu, and earlier when Kageyama was texting Osamu to make plans to get railed again tonight-” Kageyama kicks him under the table. “-Hinata made up some bullshit excuse about needing to leave. When Yoshida asked Hinata who he liked, Hinata got all flustered, so obviously he likes someone we all know. He went missing after the party and didn’t reply to any of our texts, despite always double- and triple-texting. His playing has been off, too.”

“Is Osamu also hung?” Tanaka wonders.

“That’s beside the point,” Ennoshita says, head in his hands. 

“But I’m curious!”

“He is,” Kageyama answers.

“ _ My point being _ ,” Tsukishima says harshly, “these two idiots are pining after each other and sooner or later it’s really going to affect their playing, and then we’ll never make it to All Japan.”

Tanaka and Noya’s eyes harden at the mention of not making it to All Japan. “Kags, no more hooking up with Osamu.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Just last week your big plan was to get Kageyama laid,” Ennoshita points out. 

“Now we’re skipping right to Plan C, then! Hinata fucks Kageyama!” Noya declares. 

“Oh my god,” Tsukishima moans, banging his head on the table. 

“We’re going to be late to practice,” Yamaguchi says and starters shoving his books in his bag. 

“But we didn’t even study! I have an exam tomorrow!” Tanaka whines.

“It’s not our fault you got distracted by gay men and big dicks,” Ennoshita quips.

“Don’t phrase it like that!”

Kageyama slowly packs up his books, anxiety settling deep in his chest. He’s still not sure Tsukishima is right, but he wasn’t wrong about Hinata acting strangely. Maybe Hinata doesn’t want to be friends with Kageyama anymore. That could be why he’s hiding things from him. Kageyama shuffles behind his teammates as they head towards the gym. Tanaka and Noya are still arguing about what type of gay each member of the team would be, with Ennoshita chiming in with his two cents every minute or so. Kageyama falls into step beside Tsukishima. “Hey. Tsukishima?” he says quietly. 

“What.”

“Are you sure Hinata likes me?”

“I explained it earlier.”

“Yeah, but-”

“I don’t want to repeat myself. 

“But what if it’s because he hates me?” And this is bad. Kageyama has resorted to asking Tsukishima of all people for help. God. He’s going to cut the wires on Tsukishima’s headphones later. “It’s just- I’m not very good at noticing other people’s feelings.”

Tsukishima snorts. 

“And Hinata is… He’s my best friend. I don’t wanna- I don’t wanna lose that.”

They’re just outside the gym doors now. The others have gone ahead to change into their practice jerseys. Kageyama can hear Tanaka and Noya still arguing, and even Suga’s bright laugh at something Daichi has said. Tsukishima sighs and casts a look into the gym, eyes following Yamaguchi as he disappears into the locker room.

“Look, even if I’m wrong—which I’m not—Hinata wouldn’t let anything come between you two.” At Kageyama’s confused look, he adds, “I’m one hundred percent sure that Hinata does not hate you.”

“How sure are you that he likes me?”

“I’m ninety-seven percet sure he likes you. And even if I’m wrong, I don’t think an unrequited crush could ruin your friendship.”

Kageyama blinks. 

“Of course, both of you are too stupid to do anything about this, so I suspect I will have to put up with this ridiculous pining for a while.” With that, he turns on his heel and walks into the gym. “I’m done with this conversation now,” he tosses over his shoulder, leaving Kageyama alone in the fading sunlight outside the gym. 

Hinata doesn’t come to practice that night.

* * *

Kageyama offers to help clean up the gym after practice has ended. He collects all the stray balls, helps Takeda fold up the volleyball nets, and even dust mops the floor. By the time he walks into the locker room to shower, most of the guys have already changed and left. Only Kinoshita, Narita, and Asahi remain; and Kageyama pays them no mind as he strips down and yanks the nozzle in the shower stall all the way to the hottest setting. 

Here are the facts: Kageyama has developed some weird crush on Hinata after catching a glimpse of his absolutely massive horse cock. Despite the fact that Kageyama is not at all interested in a relationship, the sexual desire has morphed into romantic desire as well, which is an interesting development to say the least. Tsukishima is inclined to believe that Hinata reciprocates these feelings, and he’s hardly ever wrong about things, not that Kageyama would ever say that to his face. 

Kageyama shuts off the water and immediately heads over to his bag to grab his phone. 

_ 21:23 _

**milk slut:** I’ll be there in 15

**Osamu:** please, continue to take ur sweet time

**milk slut:** Sorry, I stayed to help clean the gym

He doesn’t wait for a response, just drops his phone back into his bag and hurriedly pulls on his sweats (forgoing his underwear in his rush) and a t-shirt and hoodie. He shoves his feet into his running shoes and just tucks the laces under his feet rather than tying them. Once he’s dressed, he darts out the door and half-jogs the entire way to Osamu’s apartment. 

He’s a little out of breath when he knocks on Osamu’s door. He shouldn’t have run this far after practice, but the gears had already been turning in his head, and the quicker he got to Osamu’s, the less time he had to change his mind. Osamu opens the door and before he can even say hello, Kageyama blurts out, “I’m not having sex with you tonight.”

“Hello! Yeah, my day was great, thanks fer askin’. Took an exam today, pretty sure I aced it,” Osamu says dryly. 

“Sorry,” Kageyama mumbles. “I’ve just- I’ve had a lot on my mind.”

Osamu sighs and opens the door wider, letting Kageyama slip inside. He murmurs a quick ‘sorry for the intrusion’ before slipping his shoes off. The same black and white haired guy who was sitting on the couch when Kageyama left on Sunday is sitting at the kitchen table, textbooks spread out in front of him. He nods at Kageyama, but doesn’t say anything. Osamu leads Kageyama into the kitchen and pulls a kettle out from a cabinet. He fills the kettle, turns on the stove, and grabs two mugs from another cabinet. He takes two tea bags from a basket on the counter, then drops them into the mugs. He turns to Kageyama and crosses his arms over his chest. “Is this about Shouyou?”

Kageyama looks back at who he assumes is Osamu’s roommate. 

“Don’t mind Kita-san. He doesn’t stick his nose anywhere it doesn’t belong. He’s good at advice, though, if ya want it,” Osamu says. 

“How’d you know it was about Hinata?” Kageyama asks instead. 

“I figured as much when I saw how he was actin’ at that party. He’s always been the oddly jealous type. Was like that with ‘Tsumu anytime he flirted with someone else.”

“Your brother flirts with people even when he’s in a relationship?” 

Osamu’s eyes harden. “‘Tsumu flirts with anythin’ that walks. Shouyou knew that ‘fore they started datin’.”

“I wasn’t-”

“You were. ‘Tsumu is a dick, but he’s not a bad person. He just likes attention. It’s his fatal flaw.” The kettle starts whistling, and Osamu turns around to pour the hot water into their mugs. “You take sugar or anythin’ with yer tea?”

“Uh, no, thank you.” 

He hands Kageyama his mug and adds a splash of milk to his own drink. He leans back against the counter and blows over his tea. “Why’re you comin’ to me about Shouyou? Why not someone on yer team?”

Kageyama looks down at his drink, fingers fiddling with the string dangling out of it. “I guess I wanted an outside perspective.”

“And you didn’t want yer teammates givin’ ya shit.”

He nods. “That too.” He takes a sip from his tea. It’s good, herbal and warm and soothing. “Tsukishima thinks Hinata likes me.  _ Likes _ me, likes me.”

Osamu snorts. “What’re ya? Five?”

“I’ve never been in a relationship before, alright? So excuse me if I don’t know the right terms, or whatever,” Kageyama snaps. “And Hinata’s been in three! What if- What if I’m not a good boyfriend? What if I’m so terrible he breaks up with me and never speaks to me again? Are there certain rules I don’t know about? Do I get him gifts for every anniversary? Do I have to take him out on fancy dates? I don’t have enough money for that and I don’t have time for a job. I’d be such an awful boyfriend and Hinata would hate me!”

“Okay, first of all, slow down,” Osamu says. “Second of all, every relationship is different, so there aren’t really any  _ rules _ . Finally, from what I saw of Shouyou ‘n ‘Tsumu’s relationship, Shouyou was really laid back. He didn’t care ‘bout goin’ on fancy dates. He just liked spendin’ time with ‘Tsumu, for some weird reason. Of course,” Osamu continues, “this only matters if you can grow the balls to do anythin’ about it.”

Kageyama glares at him. “This only matters if Hinata likes me back.”

“For fuck’s- ‘Course he does! Yer exactly his type! Brooding and mouthy and obsessed with volleyball! And yer a setter! ‘Tsumu and Kenma are the same. Well, Kenma isn’t quite as obsessed with volleyball, but he’s sure got a mouth on him.”

“Wait, you know Kenma, too?”

“Our team played against theirs a few times. Not the point, though. Listen, I’m no expert on relationships or love or anythin’ like that, but I know Shouyou pretty well with how much he was over at our house while he and ‘Tsumu were datin’. So I know what he acts like when he likes someone.”

Kageyama stares down at his tea as if it holds the answers to all his problems. He wishes he could read minds, then he could know exactly what Hinata thinks of him. Maybe this would all be easier if he wasn’t… himself. He frowns. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about? You look like yer constipated,” Osamu comments. 

“How much easier this all would be if I wasn’t so…” He trails off, unsure of how to finish his sentence. If he wasn’t so what? Emotionally stupid? Closed off? “If I wasn’t so scared,” he admits in a small voice.

“Aw, geez,” Osamu mutters. “I’m not- Fuck.” He drags a hand down his face. “Look, I know it’s scary openin’ yerself up to people. I don’t know anythin’ about what you’ve gone through to make you the person you are today, but I know nobody goes through life without gettin’ hurt. You can’t control what others do to you, alright? You can only control how ya deal with it. Shouyou isn’t the kinda person to hurt ya intentionally. In fact, he’s probably the best person to have as yer first boyfriend. He’s got a good heart and a good head on his shoulders. So even if things turn out wrong, he’s not gonna leave ya in the dust. Once Shouyou cares about ya, that’s it. Hell, he still texts ‘Tsumu to see how he’s doin’ and to check up on him. He’s just that kinda person. And somethin’ tells me you’ve already opened yerself up just a little bit to him. He didn’t reject ya then, did he?”

Kageyama shakes his head. Hinata was the first person he had ever told about Terushima. For anyone else, that kind of emotional baggage might have been too much, but Hinata took it in stride. He’s been underestimating Hinata all this time, and that’s not fair to him. He sets his mug down on the counter. “Thank you,” he says to Osamu. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” he mutters, rubbing the back of his head. “Now get out of here. Go get Shouyou.”

Kageyama nods and runs to the door. Once he’s got his shoes on (after putting them on the wrong feet first) he’s darting out the door and grasping for his phone in his bag. He opens his messages app and scrolls down to his message thread with Yamaguchi. 

_ 22:49 _

**milk slut:** IsHina inthe drm?”

**gucci gang:** uh

**gucci gang:** what

Kageyama slows down and focuses on what he’s typing, nearly tripping over a divot in the sidewalk as he does. 

**milk slut:** Is Hinata in the dorm?

**gucci gang:** yeah he is

**gucci gang:** he said he wasn’t feeling well and that’s why he skipped

**milk slut:** I don’t care

**milk slut:** Can you leave? I’ll be there in 10 minutes and I want to talk to him alone

**gucci gang:** yeah, i’ll head to u and tsukki’s room

**gucci gang:** good luck

**milk slut:** thank you

Soon, Hinata’s dorm building looms in front of Kageyama, and he slows his pace as he approaches. His heart is hammering in his chest and he knows it’s not from running. Once he uses his student ID to unlock the building’s doors and steps inside, he gives himself a few moments to collect himself before he starts climbing the stairs to the third floor. 

Kageyama has gone through the majority of his life accepting the fact that he is fundamentally unlikable. His personality is too harsh, his face is too scary, and his love for the game of volleyball is too intense. And he’s alright with that. He  _ knows _ what he’s like. He knows a lot of people don’t like him, and the people that do only like him for his body. Then Hinata came along, full of energy and a love for volleyball that rivaled Kageyama’s own. Plus, he actually  _ enjoys _ Kageyama’s company. Hinata invites him out to eat; they study together; they go on runs together. Hell, they even practice together on their days off sometimes. Kageyama’s whole world has narrowed down to Hinata Shouyou. He doesn’t want to lose any of that. 

But Tsukishima and Osamu think Hinata likes Kageyama. And while Kageyama does not want to lose his friendship with Hinata, he has never been one to settle for less than what he wants when he’s mostly sure he can get it. Osamu was right: he can’t control how others feel, only how he reacts to situations. If Hinata doesn’t actually like him back, Kageyama will feel embarrassed. But he’s felt that way before, and he survived. He can do it again. So Kageyama takes a deep breath and exits the stairwell, heading straight to room 329. 

He knocks on the door three times. 

“Go away, Kageyama,” Hinata grunts from inside the room. 

Kageyama pauses. “How’d you know it was me?”

“You knocked three times.”

“You… memorized how I knock?”

There’s a beat of silence, and then, “Go away!”

“Can you open the door? Please? I just wanna talk to you.”

He can hear Hinata huff, so he must be right on the other side of the door. “No. You wanna yell at me for skipping practice.”

“Well, yeah! At some point! How could you skip practice with All Japan coming up?” He shakes his head. “But that’s not what I wanna talk to you about.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be with Osamu right now?” Hinata’s voice sounds like he’s trying very hard to keep it neutral. 

“I canceled.” Kageyama wiggles the doorknob. “Can you please open the door?”

Another long pause. “Why’d you cancel?”

“Because I needed to talk to you.”

Hinata opens the door and stares up at Kageyama. He’s wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt with his high school’s name emblazoned on the front, and gray sweatpants cuffed at the ankles. He looks soft and cozy and warm, and Kageyama is suddenly possessed by the desire to just hold him for hours; which is probably the gayest thought he has ever had, and he’s been lusting after his spiker’s dick for the past few weeks. 

“Are you gonna talk or just stare at me?” Hinata asks. 

Kageyama doesn’t think. He drops his bag on the floor and wraps his arms around Hinata, burying his face in bright orange hair. He smells like strawberries and his Old Spice body wash. Kageyama’s heart pounds a staccato against his ribs. He’s scared, terrified, even, but he can’t let fear hold him back. 

“Kageyama, what-”

“I like you, okay?” Kageyama mumbles, cutting him off. He squeezes his eyes shut and holds Hinata just a little tighter. 

“I like you, too? We’re best friends, ‘Yama-yama.”

“No, you idiot. I  _ like _ you. I wanna hold your hand and take you on dates and kiss you and stuff like that.” He can feel the blush climbing up his cheeks, and he curls his fingers into Hinata’s shirt. His blood roars in his ears; his stomach flips and rolls. He’s waiting for Hinata to reject him, for Tsukishima and Osamu to be wrong, for Terushima to be right. As the seconds tick by and Kageyama is neither shoved away nor punched in the gut, he begins to think maybe, just maybe, Hinata does feel the same. 

Hinata’s arms circle around Kageyama’s waist and his hands grip the back of his shirt, gathering the fabric into his fists. “But you don’t do relationships. And I don’t do hookups.” His voice is quiet and small, like he doesn’t quite believe what Kageyama is saying. 

“Did you not hear a word I just said?” he asks, still speaking into Hinata’s hair. “I do want to date you, stupid. And…”

“And what?” Hinata prods when Kageyama doesn’t continue. He pulls back so he can look Kageyama in the eye. He keeps his hands around his waist, but his fingers have slipped under Kageyama’s hoodie, rubbing soothing circles into his lower back. 

Kageyama’s face is bright red; he can feel it. He looks off to the side as he mumbles, “And I really wanna be fucked by you.”

Hinata laughs. “That’s so vulgar!”

“Shut up!” he hisses, grabbing Hinata’s hair and pulling. 

He’s still giggling. “I feel the same, by the way. I like you like that, and I also wouldn’t mind being fucked by you.”

“Wouldn’t mind?”

“I would love to be fucked by you, ‘Yama.”

“Now who’s the vulgar one?” he teases. He smiles and cards his fingers through Hinata’s thick hair. 

Hinata grins, all teeth, and squints his eyes closed, but the smile slides off his face. “There’s… a problem, though,” he says quietly. 

“What? What’s the problem?” Fuck, he’s gonna say he doesn’t want a relationship right now, or that they should focus on All Japan or school or-

“You only bottom, right?”

Kageyama’s thoughts come to a screeching halt. A… sex problem? He flushes at the question and answers, “I prefer it.”

“I’ve only topped once, with Kenma, and it wasn’t- it wasn’t good. I hurt him. Atsumu wouldn’t even consider bottoming for me when he saw- when he saw how  _ big _ I was- am.” Hinaiat is fidgeting now; Kageyama can feel it with how close they still are to one another.

“I know how big you are,” Kageyama admits. 

“You saw during the photoshoot.”

“It- It turned me on.”

“I- what?” Hinata’s eyes are wide, questioning. “Wait, what?” 

Jesus fuck, how much is Kageyama going to blush tonight? “I kind of have a thing for- for big dicks.”

Hinata doesn’t tease him. Instead, he whispers, “Can I kiss you?” 

Kageyama nods and leans down to press his lips to Hinata’s. His hands find themselves cradling the back of his head, while Hinata keeps his hands on Kageyama’s waist. Hinata’s lips are slightly chapped and a little dry, but he’s quick to swipe his tongue out along Kageyama’s bottom lip. His tongue is wet and warm, his hair soft beneath Kageyama’s fingers, and his nails are dragging deliciously over his exposed skin. Kageyama feels a little dizzy with desire. He opens his mouth at Hinata’s prodding and sucks his tongue into his mouth. Hinata laughs a little at that and drags his tongue over the back of Kageyama’s top teeth before pulling back, teeth grazing Kageyama’s bottom lip. Kageyama chases him, pushing his own tongue between Hinata’s lips. The inside of his mouth tastes like sour gummy worms and Vitamin Water; he thinks maybe he could survive off those two things forever. He moans when Hinata’s teeth skim over his tongue in tandem with his fingers squeezing his waist. Kageyama pulls on Hinata’s hair, forcing his head to tilt back more and his mouth to open wider. Hinata makes a noise in the back of his throat and presses closer his cock dragging across Kageyama’s thigh. Kageyama gasps and pulls back, panting. 

Hinata’s pupils are blown wide and his lips are spit slick and red. He’s looking at Kageyama like he’s something to  _ devour _ and he shivers at the thought. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for,” Hinata says, pushing his face into Kageyama’s chest. 

“How long?” he asks. He twirls strands of Hinata’s hair around his fingers, fascinated by how soft it is. 

“Since the first time I saw you, at tryouts,” he admits. “I noticed your hands first. Setter’s hands.” He reaches up and grabs one of Kageyama’s hands, pulling it out of his hair and bringing it to his face. He presses his lips to the center of his palm. “Long fingers, clipped nails. I just knew. ‘Tsumu was the same.”

“Can we not talk about your ex when your dick is literally poking my leg?”

Hinata smiles. “Sure.” He kisses the palm of Kageyama’s hand again before stepping back. “Clothes off, ‘Yama. I can’t fuck you while you’re wearing all that.”

“Right. Yeah.” Kageyama swallows. “Yeah.” He pulls his hoodie off and then his shirt, tossing them off to the side. He kicks his shoes off, glad he hadn’t properly tied them earlier, and pushes his sweatpants down to his ankles. He’s fully naked, and Hinata is fully clothed. Something about that turns Kageyama on even more, making his dick jump from where it’s filling up against his thigh. He’ll unpack that later. 

“He really marked you up, huh?” Hinata murmurs as he runs his fingers over Kageyama’s chest, pressing down on the fading hickeys Osamu had left. 

Kageyama’s breath catches in his throat. “Please,” he begs, unsure of what he’s asking for. 

Hinata presses a kiss to his lips. “Lay on the bed, okay? I’ll be right back.”

“Wait, where are you-” But Hinata slips out the door before Kageyama can finish his sentence. He sighs and shakes his head. Typical. He suddenly feels awkward standing alone in Hinata and Yamaguchi’s dorm room, dick out. He hoists himself up onto Hinata’s half-lofted bed, his legs swinging through the air. His dick is almost painfully hard and with no idea of how long Hinata will be gone, he spits into the palm of his hand and begins to stroke himself slowly. It’s nice, but not enough, and he wants Hinata’s dick deep inside him as soon as possible, so he shifts onto his knees and presses his face into Hinata’s pillow. He keeps his hips raised and shoves two fingers into his mouth. 

That’s how Hinata finds him: ass up, hand on his dick, and two fingers in his mouth. “You couldn’t wait?” Hinata asks, dropping the lube and condoms he’s holding onto his desk. 

“I didn’t know how long you’d be gone for!”

“I was just getting stuff from my RA.”

Kageyama sits back up and stares at Hinata. “You just went to your RA to ask for lube and condoms?” He looks down at the very obvious tent in Hinata’s pants. “Like that?”

“Ohira-san said he didn’t mind!”

Kageyama barks out a laugh. “I’m sure he’d rather jump off a bridge than have to look at one of his resident’s dicks.”

“Well, if he minded that much he wouldn’t have offered at the beginning of the semester. He always said he'd rather us be safe than spread STDs.”

Kageyama’s dick flags at the mention of STDs. “Dude.”

“Don’t call me dude when I’m about to fuck you!”

“Well at the rate we’re going I’ll be dead by the time your dick is inside me, and something tells me necrophilia isn’t your thing.”

“Dude.”

Kageyama fixes him with a glare. 

“Right,” Hinata says. “Lay back.” Kageyama complies quickly, and Hinata shucks off his shirt before climbing onto the bed and straddling Kageyama’s hips. His chest is toned and pale, a smattering of freckles over his shoulders and collarbones. His nipples perk up in the cool air of the dorm room, and the muscles in his stomach jump when kageyama drags his fingertips over them, just feeling the warm skin. “Wait! I forgot the stuff!” he shouts, sliding off the bed to retrieve the lube and condoms from his desk.

“Oh my god,” Kageyama groans and drops his head back onto the pillows. 

“Sorry! I’m just nervous, okay?” He climbs back onto the bed and drops the lube and condoms next to Kageyama, straddling his hips once again. Kageyama has to forcibly stop himself from bucking up into his weight. “I haven’t topped since I was seventeen. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Kageyama grabs Hinata’s hips, rubbing circles over the protruding bones. God, he’s like a furnace. He’s warm, solid, and very real in Kageyama’s hands. “You won’t. And if you do, I’ll let you know. I  _ want _ this. I’m asking for this.”

Something seems to settle in Hinata. They both want this, yearn for this. It’s like a dam has been broken and every emotion they’ve kept bottled up, buried deep inside to keep hidden away from prying eyes, is leaking through the cracks. In every touch, every word, every breath, there’s an undercurrent of want, of  _ need _ . It’s overwhelming, this feeling of being wholly wanted, not just for his body, but for  _ him _ . Kageyama releases a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. He lets the feeling wash over him, blanket him. This warmth, spreading from his heart and down to his fingers and toes, he welcomes it, basks in it. This is  _ Shouyou _ , he realizes. Shouyou is all encompassing warmth. He’s long nights spent half-studying, half dicking around in the library; he’s running in the morning sun; he’s jokes whispered in the back of lecture halls. He’s  _ Tobio’s _ . It makes Kageyama’s toes curl with the intensity of the emotion. He grabs Hinata’s hand, kisses the palm like Hinata had done for him earlier, and places his hand right over his racing heart. 

“You’re mine now, okay?” Hinata whispers, possessiveness leaking into his tone. He kisses Kageyama fiercely, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling away. He smooths a hand over Kageyama’s forehead, pushing the hair back out of his eyes. Hinata kisses his forehead, gentle and sweet and adoring. Kageyama could live in this feeling forever. And then Hinata leans down and attaches his mouth to Kageyama’s collarbone, right over a mark Osamu had left there two nights before. He sucks the skin into his mouth and bites down gently, then soothes over the mark with his tongue. He repeats the process a few times until the hickey is nearly black. Kageyama’s hips jerk with each drag of his teeth, and sighs fall from his lips with every apologetic swipe of Hinata’s hot tongue. “I want you. All of you,” he confirms as if he hasn’t proved it every single day since they met. 

“I’m all yours,” Kageyama agrees, and it doesn’t feel like signing his life away. It doesn’t feel like he always imagined it would, opening yourself to love and be loved by another person. It feels like coming home. It feels like a beginning. “All yours, Shouyou.”

Hinata lets out a low moan at the use of his given name and continues his assault on Kageyama’s chest. He sucks over each mark Osamu had left, staking his claim. With every scrape of his teeth, with every pacifying lick of his tongue, Kageyama feels himself fall more and more. He belongs to Hinata. 

By the time Hinata has gone over every mark, Kageyama is struggling to catch his breath and his cock is leaking steadily onto his stomach. He is very aware of the fact that Hinata still has not touched his dick, nor has he touched Hinata’s. He pushes his hips up, grinding their cocks together. This causes Hinata to bite down rather harshly over Kageyama’s right pec and the teeth marks purple almost immediately. 

Kageyama gasps and gropes the base of his cock to keep from coming on the spot, the sparks of pain turned pleasure too much for him. Hinata pulls back very quickly with an apology already on the tip of his tongue. “Fuck, are you-” he starts, but then he catches a glimpse of Kageyama’s almost painful grip on his cock. He licks his bottom lip and drags his fingers through the precum that has leaked onto Kageyama’s stomach. “Did you almost just cum?”

“Yes.” He suddenly feels very embarrassed. His hips rut up without his permission, fucking his dick through his fist. He groans. For all that he figured Hinata could never actually like him for his personality, he never took the time to think about how their interests in the bedroom would align. Kageyama wouldn’t say he’s  _ kinky _ , but he’s certainly not vanilla. Hinata is probably disgusted by him. Damn, what a fucking joke. “If you’re gonna call me a pervert or whatever just-”

“ _ Fuck _ , ‘Yama, that’s so  _ hot _ ,” Hinata breaths, effectively cutting off Kageyama’s spiraling train of thought. He leans down to kiss him so fast that their foreheads knock together. Kageyama’s noise of surprise is silenced by Hinata’s lips covering his own. Hinata pulls back all too soon, a string of salvia connecting their mouths. “Shit, can I eat you out?”

“Can you- What? You want to?” Kageyama’s head is spinning. He should have known sex with Hinata would be like everything else with him: chaotic and messy and unpredictable. 

“Of course I want to,” he replies earnestly. “I wanna taste you, all of you.” He runs his finger up the length of Kageyama’s cock just to watch it twitch. He collects a bead of precum on his fingertip and sucks it into his mouth. He smacks his lips obnoxiously, and Kageyama wants to kick him and kiss him at the same time. “I wanna take you apart nice and slow.”

“You’re gonna kill me,” Kageyama moans, covering his face with his hands. He wants to be completely broken down by Hinata, taken apart piece by piece and put back together again into a better version of himself. A happier version. 

Hinata smiles, tongue caught between his teeth. “Please don’t die. We’ve already established that I’m not into necrophilia.”

“You are such an idiot,” Kageyama says, and he didn’t know he could sound that fond. 

Hinata’s grin gets even wider. “An idiot who is about to eat your ass like no other. Turn over, lemme see you.”

“Take your pants off first,” Kageyama demands, sitting up on his elbows. “I’ve been daydreaming about your dick for long enough. I deserve to see it.”

“Deserve, huh?”

“Yes.”

Hinata laughs. “Fair enough.” He seems a little nervous, like Kageyama might change his mind about bottoming when he properly lays eyes on his dick. He pauses with his thumbs hooked in his waistband, but takes a steadying breath and pulls them all the way off, taking his boxers with them. His cock springs free, tilting ever so slightly to the left. Kageyama’s breath catches in his throat. 

“Holy  _ fuck _ ,” he mumbles. It’s beautiful. God, he might even cry. Hinata’s dick is a gorgeous nine and half inches in length and four inches in circumference. He is going to split Kageyama open and he pants at the thought of it. The head is flushed pink and it’s leaking a steady stream of precum. He reaches his hand out to wrap it around Hinata’s cock, giving him one firm pull from the tip to the base, watching the head poke out from the foreskin. Kageyama’s cock spurts more precum onto his stomach at the sight. 

Hinata throws his head back and moans. It’s like music to Kageyama’s ears; the slick slide of a fat cock in his hand and the delicious moans of Hinata above him. Hinata is heavy in his lap, an anchor to the present. He feels very lightheaded. Is his blood sugar dropping? Maybe Hinata has some of those gummy worms Kageyama tasted in his mouth earlier. “‘Yama,” Hinata pants, “please, I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that.”

Kageyama yanks his hand away like he’s been burned. He digs his nails into the meat of Hinata’s thighs. “As much as I would love for you to eat me out, I need your dick in me by yesterday.”

He nods quickly. “Yes. Fuck, yes.” He wastes no time grabbing the bottle of lube, but then he hands it to Kageyama. At his confused look, Hinata says, “Your fingers are longer than mine. They’ll reach deeper.”

“But-”

“Next time. I promise, next time I will prep you, but I need to make sure you can take me first.”

Hinata looks so concerned, so worried, about Kageyama’s comfort, that he finds himself nodding. “Okay. Okay,” he says, pressing a quick kiss to Hinata’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of soap and skin and sweat. “Get off of me.”

“What?”

Kageyama huffs and pushes Hinata towards the wall. His head smacks into the plaster with a resounding crack. “Oi! Kageyama!”

“Idiot,” he mutters as he flips onto his stomach. He copies his position from before: ass up, with his legs spread. He tucks his cheek into the pillow and looks at Hinata. “Watch me.”

His mouth drops open in understanding, and Hinata crawls between Kageyama’s legs, forcing his knees further apart. He steadies himself by grabbing the fronts of Kageyama’s thighs, pulling his ass closer to him. Kageyama can feel his breath ghost over his lower back and he shivers. “I’m ready,” Hinata says. 

Kageyama snorts. “Wanna get a bag of popcorn or something? Feels like you’re settling in for a show.”

“Well, aren’t I? You told me to watch! Don’t tell me you changed your mind! Are you gonna make me close my eyes?” His eyebrows furrow as he says this, the same divot appearing as when he’s nervous about a test or a big game. “Because honestly, I don’t think I could keep my eyes closed even if you threatened to kill my mom.”

“You’d let your mom be murdered just to watch me finger myself?” Kageyama asks, pausing as he uncaps the lube. 

“Gross, ‘Yama! Don’t say the words ‘mom’ and ‘finger’ in the same sentence.”

“You’re the one that brought her up!”

Hinata giggles. “Get on with it then,” he says, slapping Kageyama’s ass as he says so.

“Oi!” he shouts. Hinata didn’t hit hard enough to make it hurt; in fact, it was more of a pat. He’s just offended on principle. 

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “Why are you so cocky in the bedroom?”

“Sorry, not all of my cockiness could fit in my dick. Some of it had to go to my personality.”

Kageyama laughs, a deep belly laugh that surprises him. Sex has never been like this for him. He’s never been able to joke around with someone, to get so horribly derailed from the task at hand. He  _ loves _ it; he loves how carefree it all is, how enjoyable it is. Kageyama has always liked sex, but with others, he was always racing towards the finish, uncaring of how he got there. With Hinata, every moment is mind blowing. Every touch, every breath, every word, they are all piling on top of each other, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. This is  _ fun _ . 

Kageyama doesn’t know how to voice any of that, though, without sounding like a sap, so instead he drizzles lube over the fingers on his right hand. He reaches behind himself, arching his back as he does to to get a better angle. Hinata helpfully pulls his cheeks apart. His eyes are hungry as he watches Kageyama circle his rim with his middle finger before pushing it in all the way. 

It’s uncomfortable, but doesn’t burn. He wastes no time and begins to pump his finger in and out of himself. He purposely avoids his prostate for the time being and just allows himself to get used to the feeling of a finger inside himself. It doesn’t take long. He pushes his pointer finger in alongside his middle one, gasping at the slight stretch. He feels Hinata’s thumbs dig into his ass cheeks, can hear his breathing pick up. He imagines he can feel the heat radiating from the absolute monstrosity that is Hinata’s cock, but honestly it’s probably all of his own blood rushing south that’s making him feel warm. 

He scissors his fingers and then curls them just right over his prostate. His hips jerk back as he applies pressure, rubbing in small circles. His eyes roll back in his head, eyelashes fluttering. “Fuck,” he moans,” hips pressing down, searching for some sort of friction.

“Add another,” Hinata commands. His hands massage his ass cheeks, groping and pulling them apart. He sounds like he’s just run twenty kilometers all uphill. 

Kageyama slowly eases his ring finger in alongside his other two. Three makes him feel almost full, and he begins to move his hips in earnest. He pushes back on each thrust in and soon he’s drooling all over Hinata’s pillow. Hinata is still watching him, eyes wide. His hands tighten their hold on his ass. Kageyama doesn’t think he blinks once. Kageyama closes his eyes for one second, just to get his bearings, and that’s when Hinata rubs his thumb over the stretching rim of his hole. 

Kageyama gasps and jolts forward enough to slam his head into the wall. “Fucking Christ,” Hinata breaths. “Another. Add another.”

“Hinata, please,” Kageyama groans, twisting his wrist as he continues to finger himself. “I’m ready, I promise,  _ please _ -”

“Another,” he demands in a tone that leaves no room for discussion. God, that’s fucking hot. 

Kageyama pushes his pinky inside of himself. He very rarely uses four fingers. Three is usually plenty to prep him for whoever is fucking him that night, but this is Hinata, and he doesn’t want him to feel nervous about hurting Kageyama at all. He wants him to enjoy topping. Hell, he’d let Hinata shove his whole arm up his ass if it meant he wouldn’t be so worried about hurting Kageyama. He spreads his fingers as much as he can, relishing in the sting it produces. He’s gasping like a fish out of water now, heart pounding against his ribcage. Hinata is still rubbing his thumb over Kageyama’s rim and unexpectedly he dips the tip of his thumb in along with Kageyama’s four fingers. He shouts at that, hips jerking back to force more in. 

“Please,  _ please _ , Hinata, I’m ready, I know I am, please, please, just fuck me, I’m ready, I promise, you won’t hurt me, just  _ please _ ,” he begs, thrusting back on his hand. He’s still lightheaded and dizzy. He really should have asked for a snack break. 

“Okay, okay,” Hinata wheezes, sounding like he’s having an asthma attack. 

Kageyama pulls his fingers out with a whimper. He can feel his hole fluttering around the empty space inside of him now. His dick is leaking like a goddamn faucet and he knows he’s not going to last long, athlete’s stamina be damned. As Hinata rolls the condom on, Kageyama takes the opportunity to once again throw Hinata into the wall by flipping back over. Hinata makes a noise of disbelief. 

“I’m trying to fuck you like you asked, and you throw me into the wall? Again?” he mutters, finally sheathing his dick inside a condom. 

“I wanna see your face,” Kageyama admits, then frowns. “That was really gay.”

“ _ You’re _ really gay,” Hinata counters, opting to arrange Kageyama’s legs so that they rest over his shoulders. He yanks the pillow out from underneath Kageyama’s head and positions it beneath his hips. 

“That’s the point, dumbass. Now please, hurry up and fuck me, you’ve kept me waiting long en-  _ ungh _ !” he grunts when Hinata suddenly shoves the first two inches in. Even just that much inside him leaves Kageyama breathless. 

“Shit, are you okay?” Hinata swears. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“Don’t you dare pull out now,” Kageyama threatens, heels digging into Hinata's scapula. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

Hinata’s eyes harden at the challenge. “I’m gonna make you cum without either of us touching your dick.”

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Kageyama groans as he shudders at the thought. Hinata grabs one of his hands and laces their fingers together. “Sap,” Kageyama teases, and that’s the last coherent word he gets out because Hinata suddenly starts a slow and steady push in. 

It burns. Holy shit, does it burn. The stretch is painful, but Kageyama  _ loves _ it. He loves the feeling of Hinata inside him, buried so deep Kageyama can feel it in his throat. He feels like he’s being split in two, torn apart so slowly he can feel every chemical bond breaking. He lets out a guttural moan, eyes squeezed closed in pleasure. Just when he thinks Hinata is all the way in, he keeps going, until Kageyama is so full he feels like he might burst. For a fleeting moment, he’s worried he’ll split open from his asshole to his balls, but  _ fuck _ , it feels so good he doesn’t care. The hand that isn’t holding Hinata’s grabs his shoulder, nails digging in so deep he knows Hinata will have crescent shaped bruises there in the morning. 

When Hinata finally bottoms out, Kageyama feels more than hears Hinata let out a long sigh, because it seems to push him even deeper inside. “Are you alright?” Hinata asks, holding so still he’s twitching with the effort.

“ _ Shit _ , you’re so  _ big _ ,” Kageyama babbles. For as stoic as he is outside the bedroom, he’s surprisingly talkative inside of it. “I can feel you in my throat, you’re so deep. Filling me so well, I’m never gonna be happy with anyone else. Fuck you, Hinata,  _ fuck _ .” He rolls his hips, gasping at the drag of Hinata’s cock deep inside him. “God, you feel so good. Come on, please, move, I can take it, please, please,” he gasps. 

Hinata’s head drops down and his eyes flutter shut. “Oh,  _ fuck _ . Why do you have to say shit like that?” He pulls out just a few inches before gently thrusting back in. At Kageyama’s moans of encouragement, he picks up his pace, plunging deeper and harder with each stroke.

“God,  _ please _ ,” Kageyama begs. “Harder, make me so loose I have to wear a plug to keep from shitting myself.”

Hinata pauses. “What the fuck is wrong with you.”

“Why’d you stop?” he whines, kicking his heels against Hinata’s back. 

“You’re,” thrust, “so,” thrust, “vulgar,” Hinata gasps, pushing in on each pause and pulling out as he breathes each word. 

“ _ Harder _ ,” Kageyama demands, arching his back. 

Hinata pulls his hips back and slams inside, keeping the brutal pace. The bed rocks on its frame, knocking into the wall behind it. The springs creak, the lube falls off the bed, there’s probably an explosion somewhere; Kageyama doesn’t know. He’s too blissed out to care. He’s full, so full, and surrounded by Hinata. He’s inside him, fucking him like it’s his job. He’s hovering over him, murmuring praise with each push in. His voice penetrates his ear drums. Fuck, does Kageyama understand what people mean by an eargasm now. His scent is in his nose: strawberries and Old Spice body wash. His taste is on his tongue: sweat, sour gummy worms and orange Vitamin Water- because Hinata believes it’s the best, even though everyone knows dragonfruit is the best. Kageyama squeezes Hinata’s hand tighter, drags his nails from his shoulder down to his bicep, where he wraps his hand around it in a bruising grip. 

“Take me so well,” Hinata is saying. “Doing so good, Tobio, so good. You gonna cum for me? Please, I wanna see it, wanna see you make a mess,  _ please _ , Tobio. I bet you look so pretty when you cum. Lemme see it, please? I wanna see it so bad, wanna see you come undone.”

Kageyama gasps. “Shouyou,” he groans, hips stuttering. 

“That’s it, let it all out. I’ve got you. Come on, Tobio. I’ll take care of you, I promise. I’m yours, alright? You’ve got me, so come on, I’m right here.” Hinata shifts the angle of his hips and then he’s hitting Kageyama’s prostate head on with pulverizing force. 

“Shouyou,” he moans again. “ _ Please _ .” He sounds wrecked, absolutely shattered.He can feel himself coming apart piece by piece, each part falling into Hinata’s open and waiting hands. 

“That’s it, Tobio, that’s it. I’ve got you,” Hinata promises, his movements never slowing. 

“ _ Shouyou _ .” Kageyama comes so hard he blacks out. He sees stars. He’s pretty sure he meets God. He unlocks the secret to the universe: Hinata Shouyou’s massive cock. When he comes to, Hinata is still going, pounding into Kageyama’s oversensitive ass. “Come on,, your turn,” he prods. “Come inside me. Wanna feel it.”

“ _ Tobio _ ,” Hinata shouts, voice cracking. He presses in deep and cums, shooting load after load into the condom. Kageyama places his hand over his lower stomach to feel Hinata’s dick twitching inside him. Fuck, he might get hard again just from that. He doesn’t, though. He’s pretty sure his dick died and went to gay heaven. “Shit,” Hinata repeats as he comes down, collapsing on top of Kageyama. Kageyama’s legs fall off his shoulders and spread lewdly beneath him. 

The air is punched out of Kageyama’s lungs, but that doesn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around Hinata and pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. “That was amazing,” he tells him as he rubs his back.

“I think I met Jesus,” Hinata mumbles. 

“Really? I met God.”

He hums. “What’s she like?”

“She’s nice.”

“Hmm, cool.”

They lay like that for a while, basking in the afterglow, until Hinata gets too heavy and the cum drying between them is starting to get uncomfortable. Hinata pulls out slowly, but Kageyama still winces, and his hole flitters around nothing. Hinata climbs off the bed, only slightly unsteady, and comes back with a t-shirt. He cleans up the mess on both of their stomachs, but some of it has already dried and will need to be washed off properly. He tosses the t-shirt in the direction of his clothes hamper and then heads to the mini fridge in his room. He hands a Vitamin Water to Kageyama (dragonfruit, because he knows it’s his favorite) and takes an orange one for himself. Once they’ve been given sufficient time to catch their breaths and come down from their post-orgasm highs, Kageyama sits up, wincing as his ass twitches.

“Are you alright?” Hinata asks, voice quiet. 

“It hurts,” Kageyama admits. Hinata’s face falls, so he quickly adds, “But not in a bad way! A good kind of hurt, like when you receive a really strong spike.”

His eyes light up. “That good, huh?”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “You did pretty well, for it only being your second time topping.”

“Yeah? What would you rate me?” Hinata crawls back onto the bed and tucks himself under Kageyama’s chin. 

“Hmm… A five.”

“You told me you saw  _ God _ , and you’re only giving me a five?”

“I was told my ass would be eaten. And here I am, my ass uneaten.”

Hinata slaps his chest. “That’s all on you! You got too impatient. 

He shrugs. “Maybe so.”

“Next time, then.”

Kageyama blinks. He knows they said some things not too long ago, but to be fair both of their dicks were out and Kageyama normally doesn’t hold people to the things they say during sex. And maybe Hinata changed his mind about liking Kageyama. Maybe he really did just want to fuck him, and now he’s realizing he doesn’t actually want to be with him. “You want there to be a next time?”

Hinata looks at him, face carefully blank. “You really are stupid, aren’t you, ‘Yama?”

“Hey! Dumbass,” he grunts, pinching his cheek. 

He swats his hand away. “Of course I want there to be a next time, and a third time, and a fourth, and a twentieth and a hundredth and a thousandth. I wanna be with you, Tobio. That’s why- That’s why I was acting so weird. I just wanted to be with you.” 

Kageyama’s heart absolutely does not clench at Hinata’s words. “I want that, too.”

“Good,” Hinata says. “Can I call you my boyfriend then?”

Kageyama pretends to consider it. “On one condition.”

“What?”

“We’re still best friends.”

Hinata’s smile is so bright it blinds Kageyama, but that’s alright. Kageyama has the rest of his life to get used to his one million watt smiles. He might as well buy some sunglasses and enjoy his stay.

* * *

Kageyama wakes up with a familiar, but not unwelcome, ache in his lower back and dark purple bruises all over his chest. Well, it was real then and not some hyperrealistic wet dream he had. Hinata isn’t in bed with him, though, and Kageyama only has two minutes to wonder where he got off to when the dorm room door opens and Hinata comes in carrying breakfast. “I went to the dining hall and got us some food,” he says as he kicks his shoes off. “They didn’t have the oatmeal you like, so I got you some eggs instead.”

_ I love him _ , he thinks, but it’s too soon. There’s still a lot to figure out. Kageyama has never been in a relationship before. He’s never had to adjust his life to fit a second person, a person who he maybe loves. Kageyama is a little selfish; he’s not good with feelings. He’s too harsh sometimes, and sometimes he’s just simply unobservant. Hinata is too loud, too forceful and pushy with what he wants. They’re going to fight just like they always have. It’s not going to be easy. Kageyama has a lot of unresolved trauma from Terushima, and Hinata has lost relationships to circumstance. They’re both going to have a lot of anxiety about everything revolving around their relationship; Kageyama isn’t so dumb that he doesn’t realize that. The interesting thing, though, is that he doesn’t mind trying. He knows it’s going to be hard, and he knows it might not end the way he wants it to. But he still wants to try. He wants to be there for Hinata. He wants to hold his stupid hand and play with his soft hair. He wants to argue over the best flavors of Vitamin Water; he wants to taste sour gummy worms and caramel and every other sugary snack Hinata keeps stashed away in his bag. Kageyama can’t be sure of the future. But he’s sure of Hinata, he knows that much. He can’t quite voice any of that just yet, though, not right now, not when everything is new and fresh. He’ll have to wait. He doesn’t mind waiting when it comes to Shouyou. 

So instead Kageyama says, “I wanted oatmeal.”

Hinata rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. “Too bad, you big baby. Also, I kind of used Yamaguchi’s shirt by accident last night to clean us up. Should I wash it with my clothes or just burn it for him?”

Kageyama accepts the box of food from Hinata and scoots over to make room for him on the bed. “Give it to Tsukishima.”

Hinata throws his head back and laughs.

* * *

Morning practice is a nightmare. Kageyama can’t walk without limping, Hinata still has crazy sex hair, and there’s somehow dried cum on Kageyama’s sweatpants. Suga gives them a thumbs up; Daichi looks torn between high fiving them and scolding them; and Asahi looks like he wishes he had just become a monk. Tanaka and Noya jump on Hinata and Kageyama’s backs, whooping and hollering about finally having a chance at winning All Japan. Ennoshita looks oddly smug, while Narita and Kinoshita appear to be wishing they had never woken up at all. Tsukishima looks constipated as always, and Yamaguchi looks a little wary. Takeda appears very, very confused, and Ukai just sighs, mutters something about deserving a raise, and makes the whole tem run three kilometers. 

After practice, Hinata showers in the locker room for the first time, and Kageyama has to remind himself that they have class at nine and the whole team probably (definitely) does not want to watch him swallow Hinata’s cock like a goddamn pro. When they both strip down to shower, the constellation of marks all over Kageyama’s chest and the fingerprint bruises on Hinata’s bicep and the scratches down his back are revealed to the team at large. 

“I fucking hate this,” Tsukishima announces. He takes off his glasses and closes his eyes. “I want to gouge my eyes out.”

“Noya!” Tanaka shouts. “You owe me 500 yen! Yama-yama definitely has a dick!”

“Don’t call me that,” Kageyama bites. 

Noya hands over 500 yen to Tanaka, who looks just a bit too happy about winning. 

“Hold on,” Suga says. “You all owe me 2000 yen. I won the bet.”

“Nope,” Daichi grins, slinging his arm over Suga’s shoulders. “Ennoshita won. He bet they would get their shit together after Kageyama and Osamu hooked up.”

“But I said it would be before All Japan!”

“All Japan is still two months away. Kageyama got his shit rocked by Osamu three days ago. I win,” Ennoshita explains. He sticks his hand out. “Pay up, all of you.”

“You bet on us getting together?” Hinata asks, blinking. 

“Fuck!” Ennoshita swears. 

“Pay up, bitches,” Yamaguchi sings. 

“What’s happening now?” Kageyama asks, watching as his teammates pass the money over to Yamaguchi instead of Ennoshita. 

“Ennoshita only bet that you guys would fuck,” Kinoshita says. “Yamaguchi bet that you guys would get together.”

“Wait,” Suga interrupts. “Who topped?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kageyama spits. 

“I did!” Hinata answers cheerfully. 

“Hell yes!” Suga yells, pumping his fist in the air. Asahi and Daichi hand him a few 1000 yen notes.

“That felt dirty,” Asahi says as he shivers.

“No one asked you to bet on their sex life, Asahi-san,” Noya points out, jabing him in the ribs with his elbow. 

Asahi turns pink. “Whatever. I thought for sure Kageyama would top.”

“Nope! He’s a size queen and Hinata is hung,” Tanaka adds. 

“Can we stop,” Kageyama and Tsukishima say at the same time. 

“Wait, what?”

“Yamaguchi told us you have a big dick,” Ennoshita says, looking regretfully at the bills in Yamaguchi’s hand. 

“Sorry, Hinata,” Yamaguchi says. He does look remorseful, but the way he licks his thumb to flip through the bills in his hand contradicts that. 

Kageyama rolls his eyes, but glances over at Hinata to see how he feels. They make brief eye contact, and Hinata nods. He’s alright. Kageyama offers him a small smile. “Hurry up, dumbass, or we’ll be late to psych,” he mumbles, throwing his dirty socks at Hinata’s head. 

Hinata happily takes a sock to the face; he’s too busy smiling goofily at Kageyama to duck.

* * *

Kageyama’s head tilts back as he takes in the high ceilings of the arena, the blinding lights, the smell of salonpas, and the sound of bodies and balls hitting the floors. Beside him, Hinata seems to be doing the same, though his eyes are shut and he’s grinning so wide Kageyama is convinced it must hurt. They’ve finally made it to All Japan. 

“We’re actually  _ here _ !” Tanaka shouts, draping himself dramatically over Kageyama’s shoulders. “And it’s all thanks to me and Noya!”

“Hell yeah it is!” Noya agrees, pumping his fist in the air. 

Ennoshita rolls his eyes. “Oh, no, please. Go ahead and ignore all the hard work everyone single one of us has put in these past few months. Please, continue.”

“Ennoshita! You know that’s not what I meant,” Tanaka pouts. “It’s because me and Noya got Hinata and Kageyama to fu-”

“Alright!” Daichi interrupts, clapping his hands. “Our first game isn’t until one o’clock, so you guys have time to familiarize yourselves with the arena. We’re playing against Senshu University first on court three. I want us all to meet by the first floor bathrooms at noon so we can start warming up. I recommend watching some of the other games, but you’re more than welcome to walk around and look at the vendors. And please, for the love of God, stay in pairs and keep your phones on.”

“Yes,  _ Dad _ ,” Suga says. 

“Suga, I swear to God-”

“Wanna go look around?” Hinata asks Kageyama, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I wanna find the stall that’s selling our calendars!”

“For as much as you hated doing that photoshoot, you sure are excited about the calendar,” Kageyama points out, but follows Hinata nonetheless. 

“Well now everyone knows I have a big dick, so there’s nothing to stress about!”

“Kageyama especially,” Tsukishima quips. He and Yamaguchi are walking a few paces behind them, seemingly intent on staying with the couple. 

“I’m going to shit on your dinosaur,” Kageyama growls. 

“I thought you only put things up your ass.”

Kageyama drops his bag and is about to punch Tsukishima in the nose when Yamaguchi interrupts, “Look! That stall is selling our calendars!”

Sure enough, there’s a stall with tons of different calendars, all volleyball related. Karasuno’s calendar is strategically placed in the center of the display, boasting that all proceeds will go to underfunded high school and middle school volleyball clubs. It looks like a good portion of the calendars have already been sold, and the vendor locks eyes with the group, intent on making a sale. 

“You boys interested in a calendar?” he asks, stepping out from behind his table. 

“How much are the Karasuno University ones?” Hinata asks. He’s already fishing through his bag to find his wallet. 

“2600 yen. They’re selling out fast.” The vendor pauses and appraises the group. “You’re from Karasuno.”

“What gave it away?” Tsukishima mutters, tugging down his jacket emblazoned with the university’s logo. 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi chastises. He smiles at the vendor. “We are. We haven’t seen the final product yet.”

“They turned out real nice, if I say so myself!”

“I can’t find my wallet,” Hinata whines. 

Kageyama rolls his eyes and grabs his wallet from the front pocket of his bag. “I’ll take two of them,” he tells the vendor, handing over six 1000 yen notes. 

“Simp,” Tsukishima snickers. 

“Tsukki, let’s go look over there,” Yamaguchi says, preventing a fight between Kageyama and Tsukishima. 

The vendor watches them leave as he takes the money from Kageyama. “That tall one is kind of a dick, isn’t he?”

“Shut the fuck up and give us the calendars,” Kageyama hisses. 

The man blinks and hurries to give Kageyama his change and the calendars. “Have a nice-”

“Shut up,” he repeats and shoves the calendars into his bag. He grabs Hinata’s jacket sleeve and pulls him away. 

“Wow, ‘Yama. It almost sounded like you were defending Tsukishima back there,” Hinata points out, happy following in Kageyama’s wake. 

“Shut up! I wasn’t defending him. I just told that douche to shut up.”

“After he called Tsukishima a dick.”

“Well, yeah. Tsukishima is a dick, but he doesn’t get to say that.”

“And you do?”

“I live with him! I know better than anyone! That guy doesn’t know shit.” 

“Aww! ‘Yama-yama and Tsukki are friends!” Hinata teases. 

Kageyama squeezes his head, growling low in his throat. “Shut up!”

“Alright! Alright!” He pulls Kageyama’s hand off his head, but tangles their fingers together. 

Kageyama blushes; he’s not used to such obvious displays of affection, but Hinata shows his love freely. He holds Kageyama’s hand in public, kisses his cheek after good plays, and hugs him on trains when they’re crowded in each other’s space. He casually naps on Kageyama’s shoulder, lets Kageyama rest his head in his lap and plays with his hair, and he even steals Kageyama’s sweatshirts. At first Kageyama thought it was overkill, that Hinata was just trying to prove that he liked Kageyama, but when he didn’t stop months into their relationship, Kageyama accepted it. He realized that Hinata wasn’t proving he wanted him to Kageyama; he was showing others who Kageyama belonged to. Kageyama  _ liked _ that. He squeezes Hinata’s hand in his and they continue walking around the arena looking at different stalls and talking about their upcoming match. 

The two of them are about to make their way up to the upper level to watch some of the matches and have a quick meal when Miya Atsumu runs into them. “Sho-chan!” he greets, smiling wide. 

“Atsumu-san!” Hinata returns, waving with his free hand. “I remember reading that Waseda qualified for All Japan again.”

Atsumu scoffs. “‘Course we did. We’re the reigning champs.” He crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. 

“Not for long,” Hinata challenges. 

Atsumu grins, feral like a fox. His eyes finally slide over to Kageyama, who’s gripping Hinata’s hand much tighter now. He knows Hinata is friends with his ex’s; they’ve talked about it before. He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly feeling insecure. Maybe it’s because Atsumu is older, more confident, and a starting setter for a university that has four consecutive All Japan wins. “I didn’t realize ya knew Tobio-chan,” Atsumu continues. 

“Oh, yeah! He’s my boyfriend!” Hinata states proudly, not an ounce of shame. Kageyama preens under the title.

“Wait,” Atsumu says slowly. “Tobio-chan, yer not- yer not the volleyball player that ‘Samu fucked, are ya? He told me he fucked a volleyball player at Karasuno.”

“Oh, uh,” Kageyama starts. He looks down at Hinata, but he seems unbothered. “Yeah, that was me.”

It looks like Atsumu is doing mental gymnastics. “Hold on. I fucked Sho-chan, ‘Samu fucked you, and now you two are fuckin’. Holy shit. No! No, no, no!” he shouts, dropping to his knees. “No!”

“Atsumu-san?” Hinata asks. “Are you okay?”

“NO!” he bellows. “This means ‘Samu ‘n I have indirectly fucked!”

“Oh my god,” Kageyama mumbles. Hinata giggles. 

“Miya-san,” a guy with an unfortunate bowl cut says. He’s wearing the Waseda University team jacket, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He looks very concerned and crouches on the ground next to Atsumu. “What’re you doing on the ground?”

“Goshiki-kun! I’ve fucked my brother!”

Goshiki appears to go through the five stages of grief. “Um.”

Hinata laughs again. “See you on the court, Atsumu-san! Let’s go, ‘Yama.” They finally make it to the upper level and start looking around for any of their teammates who may be watching the games. 

“That was weird,” Kageyama offers as they search the crowds for familiar faces. 

“Atsumu-san is just like that. He’ll get over it. Or he won’t.” Hinata shrugs. “Look! There’s Daichi and Suga!”

“Hinata,” Kageyama says, pulling the two of them to a stop before they can reach their captains. 

“Yeah?”

He stares down at his feet, thinking hard. “You- You make me really happy.”

Hinata smiles and leans up on his tip-toes to press a light kiss to Kageyama’s lips. “You make me really happy, too. Is that all you wanted to say?”

“No. Um. I’m really happy we get to play together. And I’m happy we’re together. I-” He stops, frustrated at his inability to express what he’s feeling. “Thank you, I guess,” he settles on. “For making me happy.”

Hinata doesn’t say anything, just surges upwards again to kiss Kageyama, long and deep and sweet. Kageyama melts under the attention, hands rising to rest on Hinata’s waist. Hinata’s hands thread themselves through his hair, fingers clutching the smooth strands. He pulls back just a little bit to say, “ _ Tobio _ ,” and everything slots into place. Hinata loves him, and he loves Hinata. Nothing can stop them. They’ll rise to the top together. 

“Fucking gay,” Tsukishima sneers as he and Yamaguchi walk past them. 

No one stops Kageyama when he kicks Tsukishima so hard he topples over onto his face.

* * *

Karasuno University ends up placing fifth in All Japan. It’s a bitter defeat, but there’s always next year. As long as Kageyama has Hinata, anything is possible. 

* * *

Kageyama waits until he’s back in his dorm to look at the calendar. 

The calendar is well-made; the cover is glossy, and it catches the fluorescent light in his dorm room. The cover features a photo of the whole team in a v formation, with Daichi at the point, Suga to the left of him, and Asahi to the right. Everyone with an odd-numbered jersey is on the right, and everyone with an even-numbered jersey is on the left. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stand at the end of the rows, Tsukishima with a glare and Yamaguchi with a sweet smile. 

He flips to the first month to see Daichi. The background is white, but his jersey number has been edited to show up faintly in the background. His photo turned out really well, Kageyama has to admit. Daichi has always been broad shouldered, with thick thighs to match, and it looks like Hayashi may have had Daichi roll up his shorts a little bit so more of his muscular thighs could be on display. His right hand is on his hip, dragging his shorts down just the tiniest bit. He holds a volleyball on his left hip, pressed there by the inside of his elbow. He offers the camera a lopsided grin, a flush on his cheeks. Underneath the grid for the calendar dates is Daichi’s name, year, and position, and under that is a quote that he gave to Seki: “We’ll never win if we don’t believe we can.”

Kageyama turns the page to February. Suga grins impishly back at him, his smile so wide his eyes are closed. He’s sitting on the ground, one leg stretched out, and the other with his knee up. His tongue pokes out from between his teeth, causing him to look like he was caught red-handed in the cookie jar. He’s naked from the waist down and a ball sits between his legs, keeping the photo PG-13. One hand is resting on the top of the ball, and the other he leans back on, making his legs and torso appear longer. He’s pretty, Kageyama realizes. His quote says, “Every player feels the same pride about the fact that they’re going to be on the court, no matter whether they’re some genius or just a regular guy.”

March brings Asahi, and even with his back turned to the camera, Kageyama can see the blush on the back of his neck and on the tops of his shoulders. He’s completely naked and Kageyama laughs to himself. Asahi is  _ not _ going to like this at all. His hair is pulled back in a loose bun, tendrils falling down to his shoulders. His head is turned to the right, his jawline sharp. His right arm is held straight out and he palms a volleyball, his large hands obviously having a very firm grip on the ball. His left hand rests on his hip. Asahi’s back muscles are prominent, most likely due to a combination of makeup, lighting, and his own vigorous workout routine. The quote he’d given reads, “To strike past all obstacles, that’s the ace!”

Noya is next. He’s shirtless and the photo catches him mid air, arms extended to receive a ball. His skin glows in the photograph, a sheen of sweat visible. His hair falls into his eyes and his mouth is open wide in a shout. His body holds a beautiful curve and his lithe frame makes him look like a bird in flight. There’s obvious prom and expertise in his form, evidence of long training and hard work, making it look natural. Sometimes Kageyama forgets, especially off the court, that Noya is a nationally ranked libero. He looks graceful in the photograph, and that’s a word Kageyama would have never associated with Noya. His quote just says, “Rolling thunder!” Ukai is going to kill him for that one. 

May rounds out with Tanaka, standing naked and proud. His grin is wide and almost feral, and the cut of his hips is sinful. There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes that makes Kageyama wonder if he had just pulled a prank on Asahi before going to be photographed. One hand covers his crotch while he points directly at the camera. His right foot is balanced on a volleyball, drawing attention to his calves and the muscle of his thighs. He looks every bit like the delinquent he is. His quote reads, “The one important thing you gotta remember about volleyball is everybody on this side of the net is your ally no matter what!”

With June comes Ennoshita. He has the same sleepy look on his face as he always does, but the corners of his mouth are lifted into a smirk. He’s naked and squatting low to the ground, knees pressed outwards. His shoulders are about as broad as Daichi’s, but his waist tapers in just a bit more, making him look leaner. His wide hands clutch a volleyball right in front of his pelvis. He looks confident and smug, like he knows something no one else does. Kageyama is used to seeing him look bored or exasperated, but the easy confidence looks good on him. His quote simply says, “If I don’t get this ball, then I don’t deserve to be on this court.”

Kinoshita is featured for the month of July. He has an action shot like Noya and he’s shirtless as well. The photo captures him in midair, back curved like a bow as he sets himself up for a jump serve. His right arm is pulled back, the tension and strength evident in his shoulder. His pale skin gleams in the lighting of the studio and Kageyama can feel the raw power simmering inside Kinoshita. He told Seki, “Not all chances are created equal. But still, they exist!”

Next is August, and with it comes Narita. He’s posed similarly to Asahi, but he’s wearing a shirt, his jersey number standing out proudly on his back. He has a ball balanced on his hip and he’s looking over his shoulder at the camera. There’s a light blush dusting his cheeks and his eyes are wide open, like the photographer had snapped the photo when he wasn’t expecting it. His mouth is slightly agape and the curve of his jaw is soft. His quote says, “Never underestimate the support you give to your teammates. It can mean the difference between winning and losing.”

Kageyama takes a deep breath and flips to September. He’s shirtless and facing the camera, but his eyes are trained upwards at the ball nestled in his fingertips. Ito had spent some time highlighting the muscles on his stomach, so they stand out more than they would normally. He looks slim, but powerful. His waist tapers in from his shoulders just slightly, and the cut of his hip bones is sinful. His uniform pants hang low on his hips and just graze the middle of his thighs, His mouth is open, tongue poking out as he focuses on the ball above him. His eyes are narrowed in concentration, but the deep blue is still visible. There’s a flash on his cheeks and the love for the game is evident in his perfect form, the concentration on his face, and in the way he gracefully cradles the ball to send it into a pinpoint toss. The quote he had given to Seki was, “The only ones who get to stay on the court are the best.”

He skips October, wanting to save it for last. Instead he flips right to November. Tsukishima looks like he’s bored, and he probably was when the photo was taken. He’s shirtless like others on the team had been, but his pose isn’t nearly as dynamic as some others. It suits his personality, though: straightforward and string. His stance is steady, his eyes clear and focused directly at the camera lens. He’s holding a ball with both hands at chest level and his hands are so large they almost encircle the whole sphere. His legs seem to go on for miles. His torso is just as long. He doesn’t have prominent abs like Daichi or Tanaka, but rather a very deep v-line that leads directly into his shorts. His quote says, “The idea that the only good blocking is kill blocking is way outdated.”

The year finishes off with Yamaguchi. His pose is playful, and he was caught in the middle of a laugh, his head tossed back, eyes shut, and mouth wide open in a grin. His freckles stand out proud across his cheekbones, shoulders, and chest. He’s naked and turned to the side, ball held in front of his crotch. His skin is tanned, but Kageyama can see hints of a blush on his cheeks and down his neck. The slope of his waist down to his ass is gorgeous, something art students probably fantasize about. Yamaguchi isn’t broad like others on the team, nor is he particularly muscular, but he’s fit and slim. He told Seki, “I only have one weapon: my serve. I’m going to fight putting my pride and the flow of the game into that shot. I am a pinch server.”

Kageyama takes a steadying breath and then flips back to October. Something about Hinata is always inviting. His smile is always wide and he’s always ready to make new friends. So when Kageyama sees Hinata’s face in the photograph, he’s nearly convinced it’s a different person. Hinata looks murderous. There’s a raw anger etched into the lines of his face, in the way his muscles bulge as he grips the jersey in his hands. Everything about him screams  _ stay away _ . His jaw is clenched and his eyes are dark. Kageyama shudders. He shouldn’t find this so attractive, but this image of Hinata coupled with the memory of him fucking into Kageyama sends jolts of electricity down his spine. He shakes his head and focuses on the photo. Hinata is facing the camera, his chest and legs bare, with a volleyball between his feet. The only thing protecting his decency is his crumpled jersey held in front of his dick. Kageyama’s mouth goes dry. In comparison to Tsukishima, Hinata’s legs are short and his torso is even shorter, but his legs are strong and sturdy. There’s emphasis on the muscles in his arms and chest and Kageyama is overcome by the desire to _ bite _ . He reads Hinata’s quote instead: “Do you need a reason not to want to lose?”

Kageyama shuts the calendar and goes to take a cold shower. 

(When Tsukishima returns from studying in the library, he finds the calendar hung up on their wall, open to October, despite it being January. He hides only one of Kageyama’s knee pads in retaliation.)


End file.
